The Ornate
by SweetAmberkins
Summary: One year may not be long, but it's enough to change a life. All was as the Trio expected, till she decided to join their group. With twists and turns, and intricateness you won't expect... R&R please! UNDERGOING REWRITE!
1. The New Girl

The end of another summer vacation had come and was time for Harry, Ron and Hermione to return to Hogwarts. After they bought all their school supplies and necessities from Diagon Alley, they hurried to Platform nine and three quarters to catch the Hogwarts Express at 11 o' clock.

'Platform nine and three quarters come on! Hurry up kids!' Mrs. Weasley called to her straggling children and Harry.

'Don't want another incident with that flying car.' Mrs. Weasley stood at the wall between platforms nine and ten.

'Fred and George, you first…' They too vanished behind the wall and a group of tourists. 'Come Ginny, you and me now. Ron, you and Harry come after us.' Mrs. Weasley took Ginny's trolley and ran with it towards the wall.

'Come on Harry, me and you now…' Ron said jokingly impersonating his mom.

Harry straightened Hedwig in his trunk and followed Ron towards the wall. Blackness engulfed Harry, and then he emerged on platform nine and three quarters. Steam was already billowing over the gleaming, red Hogwarts Express; and children were scrambling to get into the train.

'Come on Harry! We're gonna miss the train!' Ron shouted running towards the train.

Fred and George hurried out of the train and grabbed Harry and Ron's trunks and heaved them onto the train. They walked to the end of the train to look for an empty compartment. At last, the second last compartment was empty.

'Here, Ron. Everywhere else is full.' Harry pointed George and Fred into their compartment.

Fred and George lifted their trunks onto the luggage rack.

'Now listen here Ron…' Fred said mimicking his mother.

'…You mustn't cause any trouble this year!' George finished off. They laughed loudly and left.

'Oh shut up!' Ron shouted after them.

'Honestly, I don't know how mum handles them.' Ron shook his head.

Harry let Hedwig out her cage while Ron carried on.

'I thought I was never going to find you two!' Hermione burst into the compartment holding Crookshanks.

'Why you two always have to be at the back of the train I have no idea.' She let Crookshanks go and sat down next to Harry.

'So have you boys heard of the new student that just got transferred here?' Ron and Harry looked at each other, puzzled.

'Transfer? Never heard of anyone being transferred. Are you sure you heard right?' Ron said.

'Of course I heard right, Ron. Lucius Malfoy pulled strings to get her transferred here. And the only reason you've never heard of anyone being transferred is because they weren't all that well known.' Harry looked even more puzzled.

'Lucius Malfoy? Why would he do that?' Harry asked.

'Well, we'll only find out when we at school, won't we…' Hermione answered.

Ron and Harry sat quietly for a moment before they bombarded Hermione with questions.

'Shhh, do you hear that?' Hermione said. They paused for second and they heard two people talking in the last compartment.

'Does that sound like Malfoy?' Hermione asked quietly.

They listened intently, and heard Malfoy talking to someone.

'Father always gets what he wants, even if it isn't for him.' Malfoy boasted.

'They must be talking about that girl that got transferred. Wonder who he's telling…' Ron said, but Hermione tapping the wall of the compartment interrupted him.

'Do you want them to hear you?' Harry whispered hastily.

'There's a hole in this wall, I saw it the first year I rode the train…there it is!' Hermione pulled a little piece of wood out of the wall and looked through a small hole.

'Oh my! It's her, the girl that got transferred. She's in here with Malfoy.' Ron and Harry pushed Hermione aside.

'Wow she's really pretty…' Ron sighed as he moved away from the hole so Harry could see, and leaned against the window. Harry peered through the hole to look at her. Malfoy had his arm around a blonde girl; she was gentle looking and had kind eyes, unlike Malfoy. Her lips were always curved in a warm smile, even though she wasn't smiling at all; she was normal height, like Hermione, but her muscles were toned like a professional Seeker; she had a perfect body from what Harry could tell.

'Wait until Potter hears that you were in a national team at 15…' Malfoy carried on.

'I thought I recognized her!' Ron said, clicking his fingers after hearing Malfoy.

'She played for Bulgaria since two years back. She had to leave for some reason.' Hermione and Harry sat down in astonishment. The train whistle blew and Mrs. Weasley tapped the window and gave Ron his owl.

'Enjoy your year, my dears!' She shouted after them. The slow chugging of the trained drowned out Ron's mumbles. The train jerked as it pulled away from the station.

'So you say she played for Bulgaria. But then why would she leave?' Hermione paced the small compartment thinking.

'Like I said Hermione, I don't know. She just left.' Ron said.

This new girl was their topic of discussion for most of the trip, occasionally breaking off to talk about the vacation.

'Ron, you know a lot about this girl, what's her name?' Harry asked.

Ron thought for a while then he eventually remembered, 'Umm, Ambrosia…Galaxy, Galaxtia, Galaxia! Her name is Ambrosia Galaxia, yeah, that's it!' Ron said wound up.

'That name sounds familiar; she has a sister doesn't she?' Hermione added.

'Yeah I think so…' Ron wondered.

'Her sister is in this school, she's in Slytherin. Maybe that's why she came here.' Hermione said excitedly.

The sky was starting to glow beyond the sunset and the sky above began to darken, and they knew they were getting closer to Hogwarts.

'Harry, you're a bit quiet…' Ron looked at Harry sitting staring out the window. Harry snapped out of a trance and looked at Ron.

'Oh yeah, I was just thinking…'

Truth was, Harry was worried about which house this new girl would be in; if she were in his house then they'd be on the Quidditch team together, if she was in another house; Gryffindor could lose the Quidditch cup. The train came to a stop and they knew they were at Hogsmeade station.

'Firs' years this way!' Hagrid bellowed. Hagrid waved at Harry above the first year's heads as he got off the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved back and made their way down the narrow, steep path down to the carriages.

'All houses sort into yer years!' Hagrid bellowed farther than they could see. Harry looked back at the fourth years standing behind him; Ambrosia was standing way at the back next to Malfoy, looking bewildered, waiting for a carriage.

Malfoy shouldered his was through the crowd and got a carriage before the rest of the fourth years. As they neared the castle, Ambrosia let out an awed sigh. Harry knew that feeling from his first year, the castle windows lit up from within and the dark silhouette against the evening sky.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

They left the carriages and Hagrid found Ambrosia and led her to Dumbledore who was waiting outside the Entrance Hall doors already. The rest of them led up into the Entrance Hall and entered the Great Hall. Ambrosia was obviously noticed by everyone, as she was the topic of discussion. 'Think she'll be in our house?' Some Hufflepuff boys said excitedly.  
'We definitely need a new Seeker…' Some Ravenclaw Quidditch players hoped.  
Harry caught a little of each conversation as he walked past the house tables, and he was the only one that hoped she wouldn't be in his house, Gryffindor. Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall from a door behind the teachers' table. Dumbledore stood up in front of the teachers' table and waited for everyone to be seated, and then he tapped his goblet.

'A warm welcome to our new and old students. A notice to some of the first years, the Dark Forest is out of bounds for those who don't wish to die a most painful death.' The first years gasped and looked at each other.  
'And as some of you have noticed we have a very renowned new fourth year in our midsts. She will be sorted shortly into her new house. Now, let the feast begin!' Dumbledore waved his hands and the golden platters on the long tables filled with every kind of food imaginable.  
Dumbledore stepped out of the Great Hall, evidently to go and sort Ambrosia himself. No one noticed except Harry, but everyone noticed when he came back into the Great Hall with Ambrosia.  
'Now, Ambrosia's chosen house is… Gryffindor!'  
All the Gryffindor's stood up and cheered. Ambrosia blushed and walked down to the Gryffindor table. Hermione gestured for her to sit with them.  
'What are doing?' Ron asked.  
'Well she doesn't know anyone in Gryffindor, and she might as well sit here.' Hermione reasoned.  
Ambrosia sat in the empty space next to Hermione.  
'Hi. Thanks for inviting me to come sit here.' She said shyly.  
'No problem. This is Harry, Ron and I'm Hermione.' She gestured to Harry and Ron.  
'Nice to meet you guys.' She held out her hand for Ron and Harry to shake. 'Please don't call me Ambrosia; it's so long. Just Amber or Amz will do fine.'  
Harry was surprised how pleasant she was, after seeing her with Malfoy he thought she would be the same. Harry looked up to see Malfoy giving him a death stare.  
'One quick question,' Hermione asked, 'How do you know Draco Malfoy?'  
Amber turned around to Malfoy, and he broke his death stare with Harry to give Amber a cheeky wink.  
'Well, he's my…boyfriend.' Amber blushed.  
Harry and Ron gasped and stared at each other.  
'Oh, well, that explains a lot.' Hermione said, putting some roast potatoes in front Amber.  
'Let's not find out everything about Amber on one night…' Harry tried to change the topic.  
They sat in silence for a while, when Ron brought up the Bulgaria team topic.  
'Why did you leave the Bulgarian team? They're number one in the world.' Ron said.  
Amber put down her goblet of pumpkin juice and explained. 'Well, I was put out of commission in a training session when a Bludger got me. I was knocked out and in hospital for 3 weeks, they replaced me in the quarter finals, and now I'm here.'  
Ron realized the match that she was replaced was only three months ago.  
'Oh that Viktor guy took your place right?'  
'Yes he did and I'm fine with it, he's a good flyer and an excellent Seeker, he could've won Bulgaria the World Cup.' Amber said proudly.

Everyone was full and the food disappeared from the platters, everyone started making their way towards their common rooms. Malfoy stopped Amber in the Entrance Hall.  
'Amz, I thought we were going to be in the same house. Now you're with Potter in that damn Gryffindor house!' Draco was outraged and almost fuming.  
He glared at Harry standing a few metres away, Amber put her hand on his cheek, 'It's not my fault. We'll sort something out.'  
Draco calmed down. 'Yeah I suppose you're right…'  
Draco kissed her on the cheek and walked her as far her common room. Harry and Ron were in front of them, and heard every word they were saying.  
'Well, I must go now. So goodnight Draco…' Amber kissed him gently on the lips.  
Harry and Ron were standing outside the portrait hole and saw that happen.  
'That was something we did not need to see…' Ron cringed.  
Amber walked up behind them and noticed them.  
'Oh, did you guys see that?' Amber asked.  
'See what?' Ron lied.  
'Oh, never mind. What's going on?' Amber asked, looking at the crowd.  
'Waiting for the password, he's going to tell us now.' Harry said, looking at a prefect upfront.

The prefect cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
'Now listen carefully, the password is _Fortuna Major_.'  
The portrait of the fat lady opened and the prefect slipped into the portrait hole, followed by the first years. The same prefect stood in the middle of the common room amongst the poofy armchairs and sofa's, explaining rules and directions to the first years.  
'Now the girls' dormitories are up the stairs to your right and boys the same to your left. Your trunks have already been brought up to your rooms.'  
Hermione had already found Amber and seized her by the arm, wanting to show her to the girls' dormitories. Ron and Harry stared up after them.  
'Wonder why she would go out with someone like Malfoy, she seems really nice…' Ron shook his head.  
'Maybe she knows something about Malfoy we don't.' Harry answered.


	3. Gryffindor Tower

'See this is your bed, and we're only four in here now, so no need to worry about noise and all that stuff. Here's our bathroom, privacy sorted as you can see.' Hermione was showing off their room and all the little luxuries, she was so excited to have a new girl in their room; she was stuck with the same two people since year one.  
Amber was just walking around admiring the beautiful decorating in gold and scarlet; and the big, squishy beds.  
'So, where are the other girls?' Amber sat down on her big four-poster bed.  
'They're probably in the common room catching up. Do you want to go join them?' Hermione opened the door waiting for Amber to get up.  
'Sure, sounds like fun!' Amber jumped off her bed.  
Hermione seized her by the arm again and walked her down to the common room. The common room was emptying; only a dozen people were still there. Hermione walked over to two girls chatting over their mugs of hot butterbeer.  
'Girls, here is the latest addition to our room, Ambrosia Galaxia; just Amber or Amz for short.' The girls gaped and put down their mugs.  
'Amber this is Parvati and Lavender.' Hermione pointed out each one.  
Parvati jumped up and hugged her, 'I was hoping you were going to be in our house, let alone our room!' Lavender didn't seem as enthusiastic, but happy nonetheless. Harry and Ron were sitting on a sofa in front of the fireplace, watching the girl's talk about Amber and all the wonderful stuff she's done.  
'Give it a week, the novelty will wear off.' Ron shook his head, answering Harry's unspoken question.  
Harry was thinking about the Quidditch, if she were on a national team, one of their players would have to leave for her to play.  
'Don't worry Harry, I don't think she'll play Quidditch for a while.' Ron answered another unspoken question.  
The last of the few people were leaving the common room and Hermione, Amber and themselves were the only ones left. Amber and Hermione went over to Ron and Harry.  
'Anyone for another mug of butterbeer?' Amber asked.  
'We would love some, but it's finished…' Ron pointed at the empty jug on the table.  
'No problem, Survival Charms, number 74…' Amber took out her wand; a beautiful yew wand, 13 inches long and one sapphire near the top of the handle. One swish of her wand and there were four mugs of hot butterbeer.  
'Wow…' Hermione said in awe, 'We haven't started with survival charms yet, or even special conjuring charms.'  
Ron and Harry didn't even wait to start drinking their butterbeer.  
'Well I'm eight months ahead in most of my subjects, except for Care of Magical Creatures, which I'm ten months ahead.'  
Hermione took her mug of butterbeer, not happy that someone was actually ahead of her.  
'Wow, so then you've done most of the work that we're going to be doing this year?' Harry asked, forgetting about the whole Quidditch problem.  
'Yes and no, I'm starting History of Magic this year so I don't know that yet.' Amber said embarrassed.  
Hermione sat up surprised and excited. 'Don't worry Amz, I'll help you with that, no problem.' Hermione smiled proudly.  
Amber just realized that Hermione called her Amz, which meant she was warming up to her.  
'Thanks Hermione, that'll help a lot.'  
The fire was crackling for a new log and Ron threw a big log in the fireplace. They all sat there silently, watching the log set ablaze and light up the common room. Harry caught himself staring at Amber, her face lit up by the warm orange glow of the fire.  
'Come on Harry, she's taken, snap out of it!' He thought to himself.  
Hermione suddenly stood up. 'It's already midnight, we must go to bed.' They all stood up, mugs in hand.  
'What do we do with these?' Harry asked holding up his mug.  
'Just drop it on the floor.' Amber waved it off as a silly question.  
'Everyone will hear it.' Harry pointed out.  
Amber dropped her mug on the floor and it dissolved into nothing, without a sound.  
'Er, okay…' Harry threw his mug on the floor; Ron and Hermione did the same.  
They left the common room and its fire crackling alone. Amber stunned Harry; she was an excellent student, professional Quidditch player and had a typical girl next-door personality, and yet she was going out with Malfoy, one of the worst people Harry knew.  
'So Harry, what do think about Amber? She seems like a really nice girl.' Ron asked climbing the stairs to their room.  
'Yeah she is a nice girl, pity about Malfoy though…' Harry answered.  
'I give it three months…' Ron said, opening the door of their room.  
'…Now that they're in different houses, they'll never get time to see each other.'  
Harry and Ron climbed into their beds.  
'Yeah, I guess you're right.'  
Meanwhile Amber and Hermione were climbing into their beds.  
'So what do you think of the boys?' Hermione asked.  
'Well they're alright I suppose, they're just a bit quiet.' Amber answered.  
'Not really, I think it's just because you're new and they're just a bit shy around you.' Hermione replied.  
'Probably but I hope they warm up to me soon.' Amber sighed.  
She cuddled up to her pillow and stared out the window, clouds were coming in and a few moonlit rays burned through the window.


	4. Flying First Years

Early morning, the sun was shining, it had rained in the early hours of the morning and the lawns were crisp and wet.  
'Amz, wake up! Here's your timetable. First period off with Slytherin.' Hermione shook Amber awake and handed her a timetable excitedly.  
'But mine says flying lessons with Madam Hooch.' Amber wiped the sleep out of her eyes and read it again.  
'Let me see. There must be a mistake…' Hermione took the timetable out of Amber's hands and looked at it.  
Hermione ran her fingers through the air as if counting something.  
'That puts you at flying lessons with the first years. Wonder why Madam Hooch would do that…' Hermione gave Amber a curious look; Amber shrugged her shoulders.  
'Well you better get dressed, your new Gryffindor scarf, tie and socks are here.' Hermione pointed at the parcel on top of her trunk.  
'Professor McGonagall delivered it herself, and she said something about your Delconuv trunk, whatever that is.' Hermione shrugged.  
'Oh, she's the only one to notice so far…' Amber said to a puzzled Hermione, who obviously didn't understand.  
'My trunk is one of a few Delconuv's left. Their magic never allows anyone but the owner to open it, or a relative. No one has ever broken into a Delconuv trunk before. My sister has one too. Touch the sapphire and it opens.' Amber explained, pointing at the sapphire in the under the name.  
Hermione gaped in awe. 'Well, I suppose I can never go through your clothes then.' Hermione joked, Amber laughed lightly.  
'I must get dressed now, so I can see what's going on with Madam Hooch.' Amber gestured Hermione to turn around.  
Hermione turned around and Amber took off her pyjamas.  
'If you don't mind, I think the boys and I will join you, since we don't have anything else to do yet.' Hermione asked.  
'Sure you can, I think there's a mistake anyway.' Amber fastened her tie.  
'Come let's go, such a beautiful morning.' Amber walked to the door and Hermione followed.  
'Hope the boys are awake. They're so lazy.' Hermione said as the walked into the common room.  
Ron and Harry were awake already, sitting in the common room playing wizard's chess.  
'Playing that barbaric game again?' Hermione rolled her eyes at them.  
'Well that's wizard's chess…'Ron made his next move, knocking Harry's knight of the board.  
'Well I got something to sort out; if you want to come with me you better come now.' Amber said.  
Ron and Harry looked at each other agreeing.

'Depends on what it is…' They answered.  
'I've got to sort something out with Madam Hooch.' Amber replied.  
'Yes, but what is it?' Harry asked again.  
'She put me with the first years for flying lessons.' Amber said.  
'Must be a mistake. Let's go with them, Ron.' Harry looked at Ron.  
They left the common room and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Madam Hooch was hovering a few feet above the ground along with a few of the first years; most of them were still on the ground shouting at their brooms.  
'Ah! Amber my dear!' Madam Hooch called and landed.  
'Just the girl I wanted to see!' Madam Hooch walked briskly over to Amber and their group.  
'Madam Hooch, there must be a mistake on my timetable. It says I'm having flying lessons with you now…' Amber asked.  
'No mistake there, you are helping me teach.' Madam Hooch said proudly, showing to some of the students hovering in the air.  
'But, I can't teach, I can't carry over the message…' Madam Hooch interrupted.  
'All you have to teach them is little things, reversing, and things like that…surely someone can help you of these capable three?' Madam Hooch pointed to Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
'Harry would you mind? You are a Seeker and all…' Amber asked. Harry looked to Ron for support, then Hermione, but they both shrugged their shoulders.  
'Er, sure. We don't have anything else to do.' Harry answered.  
Ron and Hermione went up into the stands to watch Harry and Amber teaching the few students that were already flying.  
'Harry, have you ever taught anyone anything before?' Amber turned to Harry nervously.  
'No, but I'm sure we can manage, it's just first years.' Harry answered putting his hands in his pockets.  
A few students were hovering and flying around the stadium slowly when they noticed Amber and Harry.  
'Ambrosia is teaching us flying!' Some shouted.  
They all landed and ran towards them.  
'Teach us that bomb dive you used in your third match against Ireland. It was fantastic!'  
Some kids were impersonating the move with their hands.  
'Way too advanced for first years, maybe if Madam Hooch will let me, I'll teach you next year.' Amber smiled.  
Some kids clapped and others whistled.  
'Everyone on your brooms!' Amber shouted.  
The children hopped on their brooms and kicked off.  
'How are we going to teach without our brooms?' Harry whispered.  
'Oh that, well, I don't suppose you know the Summoning Charms yet?' Amber asked, not really expecting an answer.  
Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
'First you say _accio_ and then your brooms brand name. It will be here in less than five seconds.'  
They both pulled out their wands and shouted, '_Accio Firebolt_!'  
Harry looked at Amber, 'You also have a Firebolt?' He asked surprised.  
'Sure thing, I was in a national team. Here they come!' Amber watched her broom racing around Gryffindor tower and approaching them fast.  
'Get ready Harry…' She said once more.  
Amber jumped up, and her broom was just at the right height as it flew past where she was standing. The first years watched her fly past them; all she could hear was 'Wow'.  
She rounded the stadium in a few seconds and stopped in front of the first years. Harry frowned, thinking he could probably do the same, but wouldn't try in case he made a fool of himself. Harry's broom came to a dead halt in front of him. He climbed on his broom and hovered to the first year's height.  
'Okay, first the basics. Reversing…' Amber did a short reverse.  
'You will probably never use it, especially in a game of Quidditch, but it is always handy to know. You just lean back a little and put one arm out behind your broom for balance. Next thing Harry will teach you.'  
The first years turned from Amber to Harry, staring at him with wide-open eyes.  
'Um, yeah. Well it's always handy to know how to dodge things. Swerve with your broom, not your body; or you'll all fall off.' Harry said.  
'Now try reversing for ten minutes and then dodging for fifteen. Go!' Amber shouted and the children were wobbling unsteadily on their brooms.  
'Nice teaching Amber,' Harry said, 'How about we play a game of broom tag? I'm sure Madam Hooch won't mind.' Harry suggested.  
'Sure, why not? It is supposed to be a free period anyway.' Amber answered.  
'Black Lake or Hogwarts Towers?' Amber suggested.  
'Towers, definitely. Tag you're it!' Harry tagged Amber and raced to the towers.  
'Hey! That was unfair.' Amber shouted, chasing after Harry.  
'Where do you think they're going?' Hermione looked up at Amber and Harry racing off to the towers; they were sitting in the empty stands around the Quidditch pitch.  
'Probably broom tag.' Ron answered.  
'Right…' Hermione answered sarcastically.  
Amber and Harry rounded five towers, neck in neck, without Amber tagging him.  
'Come on now! To chicken to tag me?' Harry shouted through the air whipping his face.  
'Just letting you think you have a chance!' Amber shouted back.  
She dived out of sight, Harry looked back once, and underneath him, he saw a blur whir past him. When Harry looked up again, Amber stopped in his path smiling. Harry tried to dodge her but she tagged him just before he pulled his broom away from her. She laughed and dived behind a tower.  
'Where you going?' Harry shouted.  
Amber didn't answer. Harry stalked the tower slowly to see where she'd gone.  
'Boo!' She zoomed out behind a bay window.  
Harry jumped and fell of his broom. Amber dived for him and he landed on her broom before he hit the ground.  
'I didn't think you would get such a big fright!' Amber laughed.  
She flew up to Harry's broom hovering by the bay window.  
'Well, I thought you flew off, I definitely didn't think you were going to scare me.' Harry laughed climbing back onto his broom.  
'Well, I think you've had enough tag for now.' Amber laughed and had a mischievous look in her eyes, 'Race you back?' Amber smiled playfully and they raced back to the Quidditch pitch.  
'I win!' Amber shouted before Harry even landed.  
Ron and Hermione were waiting on the pitch for them already.  
'Amber, Draco was just here looking for you. He said you two were supposed to spend time together.' Hermione said, bitterness in her voice.  
'Oh, yeah I forgot. Guess I'll have to make it up to him.' Amber said innocently.  
'Oh, we better start making our way to Potions or we'll never get there in time. Just imaging losing points before we even have them.' Ron pointed out.  
They made their way back up to the castle, across the dewy lawns and sun-speckled droplets in the trees.


	5. Potions and Moonflower

'We-made-it!' Harry gasped out of breath as they ran down to the dungeons.  
Professor Snape was standing outside his door taking register as the students walked in.  
'Ah Mr. Potter. Just on time today, let's not make this a daily habit.' Snape sneered at Harry with his usual look for Harry, the look of disgust.  
'And this must be Miss Galaxia, famous in the classroom and on the Quidditch field.' Snape sneered more kindly, if that was possible.  
'Yes-sir. Nice-to-be-here.' Amber panted.  
'All of you, get in. Miss Galaxia on this side please.' He pointed to an empty desk next to Parvati, on the opposite side of the classroom from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Just then the Slytherins crept into the door.  
'All of you find a seat.' Snape pointed at the desks that were still open.  
Draco slipped past Amber and sat in open desk in front of her. As soon as Snape turned around to write the days work on the board, Draco span around and passed Amber a piece of parchment. Amber scanned through the paper, and winked at Draco.  
'Did you just see that? The audacity to do it in Snape's class…' Hermione clicked her tongue in disapproval.  
Harry watched Amber scrawl across a spare piece of parchment and slip it to Draco next to his neck. Amber's hand was still next to his neck when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Amber went red and started writing the work down from the board. Harry watched the whole time, and kept on staring when Ron said something.  
'Sorry, what was that Ron?' Harry turned away from Amber and looked at Ron.  
'I said you can stop staring now, because there's nothing you can do about it.' Ron smiled at Harry as if he knew what he was thinking.  
Harry ignored his comment and looked at the board, Shrinking Potion.  
'Everyone take out your cauldrons.' Snape said loudly.  
Harry and Ron took out their cauldrons and their ingredients. They looked over to Amber and Parvati. Amber had a silver cauldron with a sapphire near the top.  
'Ah, Miss Galaxia! Decided on the Eronder cauldron, have we?' Snape said in his usual flat voice. Amber nodded with her head down.  
'Very good choice. Five points to Gryffindor.' Snape nodded in agreement with Amber's choice in cauldrons.  
Harry and Ron gaped in amazement; they just got five points from Snape. Parvati elbowed Amber in the ribs.  
'You just got five points for Gryffindor, that's a first from Snape.' Parvati explained.  
Amber shrugged her shoulders. Parvati and Amber went back to chopping and mixing up their wolfsbane and dragon-flower pollen.  
'That's a surprise from Snape. Just for having a certain cauldron' Ron whispered.  
Harry nodded in disbelief. Snape must've known that Amber was Draco's girlfriend; he wouldn't have done it otherwise. Draco was so sidetracked by Amber; he turned around every five minutes just to say something to her.  
'I wish they would stop already.' Harry thought silently.  
Snape walked around the class handing out mice.  
'Put one drop on the mouse's head. If only the head shrinks, the wolfsbane was chopped too coarsely. If it shrinks totally, then you have done it right. If your mouse turns green, then the dragon-flower pollen was put in too late.' Snape walked around the class observing everyone's work, correcting almost all the Gryffindor's except Amber.  
'Come see how you do this correctly. Five points to Gryffindor.' Snape called the Gryffindor children to observe the minuscule mouse walking around on Amber's desk.  
There were whispers everywhere, most of them asking for help. The bell rang and everyone emptied their cauldrons and left.

'Ten points from Snape! It must be some kind of joke!' Ron said as they left the class.  
They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. At the big oak doors, Amber eventually caught up with them.  
'Why is everyone so shocked that I got points from Snape? All teachers give points…' Amber pushed open the big oak doors to the Great Hall.  
'Snape almost never gives points, and when he does it's to Slytherin, his own house. He's never given a Gryffindor points before.' Ron sat down at the table after Harry and Amber.  
'Oh, so I'm a first. Probably because I'm Draco's girlfriend.' Amber responded.  
Almost as if she said something else, Hermione opened her mouth to say something and closed it again.  
'What…what did you just say?' Harry said.  
'I'm Draco's girlfriend that's probably why Snape is giving me points.' Amber said slowly.  
Harry was shocked, she realised what was going on and she was using it to her advantage. The long tables and the platters were already filled with food.  
'So what was Draco writing to you on that piece of parchment?' Hermione asked with her head down.  
'Oh, he said I must go down to the old oak tree after lunch.' Amber answered.  
Hermione nodded and tucked into her lunch.  
'So how long have you and Draco been seeing each other?' Harry asked.  
Ron almost choked on his lunch and looked at Harry wide-eyed.  
'Um, about a year I think. Why are you asking?' Amber asked Harry in response.  
Harry was lost for words,  
'No reason…' He gulped.  
'Hey you, come here.' Someone at the Slytherin table shouted.  
'Oh, I'll be right back.' Amber got up and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
A tall girl with reddish black hair was waving over to Amber to come there. They hugged once or twice and were laughing with each other. Amber tugged her by the arm and dragged her over to the Gryffindor table.  
'Hey this is my sister, Cerise. Cerise this is Harry, Ron and Hermione.' Amber pointed them all out.  
'Nice to meet you.' Hermione stood up and reached across the table for a handshake.  
Cerise held out her hand and shook Hermione's hand.  
'Just charmed…' Cerise said sarcastically.  
She walked off and Amber sat back down next to the boys.  
'Never mind her, she just isn't used to meeting new people.' Amber said and ate the rest of her lunch.  
Draco walked past and tapped Amber on the shoulder.  
'Oh I better get going.' Amber got up and walked to Draco, waiting at the oak doors of the hall.  
He whispered something to her, she laughed and Draco held her around her waist as they walked out of the Great Hall.  
'What do think Draco is going to do with her?' Hermione asked.  
Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders.  
'I know, let's follow them.' Hermione suggested.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged again.  
'We haven't got anything else to do. What do you say Harry?' Ron asked.  
'I don't know…' Before Harry could finish, Ron and Hermione pulled him out his seat.  
They sneaked out of the castle and went to the old oak by the lake. Amber and Draco were sitting on the grass under the shady green oak.  
'They're just sitting there. I wonder what they're saying.' Hermione snuck closer and Harry and Ron followed her. They were one tree away from the big oak.  
'Wonder what Potter will be saying in Quidditch season when you kick him out of Seeker position.' Malfoy was going on.  
'Draco, can't you just leave Harry alone?' Amber answered.  
There was a moment's silence.  
'So where were you this morning?' Draco asked.  
'Harry and I were playing broom tag after teaching the first years flying.' Amber answered.  
'Are you friends with that Potter?' Draco asked angrily.  
Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron and gulped.  
'Why not? They're not as bad as you make them out to be. They invited me to sit with them first night. They are really nice.' Amber defended them.  
'Not that bad? They only know you because you're famous!' Draco said infuriating himself.  
'Please let's not fight, Draco. I'll form my own opinion about them over time.' Amber said calmly.  
There was a long silence; Hermione was straining to hear them.  
'Agh! They're kissing.' Hermione whispered.  
The boys turned around and ran back up to the castle. As they reached the doors, the bell rang.  
'We've got Herbology now; we might as well just wait here. Did you hear what Amber and Draco were going on about?' Ron asked, Harry nodded wanting to know the same.  
They waited for the rest of the Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuff's to arrive. Hermione was about to answer them, when they saw Amber and Draco appear from behind the trees. Draco left her at the doors and waved goodbye.  
'So, what did you two do down there?' Hermione asked.  
'I'd prefer to tell you without the boys.' Amber pulled Hermione away from them and started speaking softly.  
'Draco and I; we were talking about you three. He said to me you three were bad, I didn't believe him though. He said you only like me because I'm famous. Is it true?' Amber asked.  
'No way. We thought because you didn't know anyone here you might want some friends in your own house…' Hermione answered.  
'And Draco asked me where I was this morning, I told him I was playing broom tag with Harry, he almost had a fit. I think he's jealous of Harry…' Amber whispered to Hermione, looking over her shoulder at Harry and Ron.  
Hermione gasped loudly and the boys looked at them to see what happened.  
'Do you think he is? But why?' Hermione put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.  
'I think he's always been jealous of Harry, the way he goes on about all the great things he's done.' Amber went on.  
'What do you think they're talking about?' Ron asked Harry.  
'You know girls Ron, they'll talk about anything.' Harry answered.  
'Do you think Amber is telling Hermione about what she and Draco were talking about?' Ron looked at Amber and Hermione giggling softly.  
'Maybe…' Harry answered. Amber and Hermione walked up to them laughing heartedly.  
'What are you two laughing about?' Ron looked at them naively.  
'Nothing, nothing at all.' Hermione giggled.  
'Come on you four, we're starting in Greenhouse Three.' A Hufflepuff boy shouted to them.  
They scurried over to Greenhouse Three, Amber and Hermione still giggling, and waited for Professor Sprout to tell them to come in. Professor Sprout stepped out of the greenhouse and waited for them all to keep quiet.  
'Today we are going to be harvesting moonflower pollen. First thing we need to know about moonflowers are that two kinds of people are allergic to them.' Professor Sprout waved them all to come inside.  
'First people, or should I say creatures, are werewolves. The second are Ornates…' Hermione was holding up her hand, and Amber gulped. Hermione shot her a glance out of the side of her eye.  
'Professor! What is an Ornate?' Hermione asked.  
'Ask Professor Flitwick, I believe Gryffindor have Charms next and it is his territory.' Just then Amber sneezed loudly, catching everyone's attention.  
Professor Sprout's eyes widened along with the rest of her class.  
'What? It was just a normal sneeze…' Amber said.  
'Just to be safe, everyone is going to be wearing these pollen masks…' Professor Sprout handed out masks to all the students.  
They spent the whole period shaking the moonflowers until they spat out pollen.


	6. F for Divination

By the time the bell rang, the greenhouse was filled with pollen. They opened the door and white pollen billowed out the door.  
'Are you all right Amz? That sneeze had everyone going there for a minute.' Ron asked taking off his pollen mask.  
'Really, it was just a normal sneeze. Just a bit untimely…' Amber shook her head and pollen was flicked out of her hair.  
'I wonder what an Ornate is, I recall something, but I can't quite remember' Hermione tapped her chin thinking about it.  
They made their way to Charms class, and waited outside for Professor Flitwick to invite them in.  
'Come in, come in. Everyone find yourself a seat.' Tiny Professor Flitwick was standing on his pile of books in front of the class.  
They shuffled into their seats and got their books out.  
'Professor! Please tell us what an Ornate is.' Hermione asked.  
The tiny Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and spoke in his squeaky voice.  
'Well, Ornates. Fascinating subjects. They are ordinary witches or wizards with extraordinary abilities to learn absolutely anything. And they have another ability; they can generate precious objects. Some can make precious stones, others precious metals.' This wowed everyone.  
'Sir, how can you identify an Ornate?' Hermione asked again.  
'Other than what I've just mentioned, you can't Miss Granger… Now today we are going to be practising cheering charms. The first one is _rictusempra_.'  
Everyone turned to the person sitting next to them and started practising. Before long Hermione was giggling so hard everyone turned and stared.  
'See here, Miss Galaxia has got it right.' Everyone frowned and turned back to their partners and tried again.  
After thirty minutes of practising, the whole class was giggling. The bell rang and everyone left the class laughing.

Before they even reached Divination, the spell had worn off.  
'We should try that spell on some of the Slytherin kids…' Ron said with one last giggle.  
Harry pressed his finger to his lips and pointed back at Amber.  
'Oh, sorry I forgot.' Ron smiled guiltily.  
They reached the trap door where Divination was, and the ladder fell down and they climbed up and into the class. The strong perfume and heat in the Divination class was unbearable to Harry, and evidently to Amber as well.  
'Wow, is it just me or is it really hot in this class?' Amber asked, sitting down between Ron and Harry at a small round table.  
'Believe me, it's not just you.' Harry rolled up his sleeves from the heat.  
'Where is the teacher?' Amber asked.  
'Welcome to my class…' A thin women with big glasses stepped out of the darkness, her eyes magnified twice their size by her glasses.  
Amber giggled softly to herself, obviously thinking she looked strange.  
'I am Professor Trelawney, for those who do not posses the Inner Eye, or are new in my class.' Professor Trelawney pointed at the crystal balls on the round tables.  
'Today, we will be reading the near future in our crystals. See into the crystal and tell me what you see…' Professor Trelawney gestured the children to start looking into their crystal balls.  
She was walking from table to table looking into the crystal balls and shaking her head.  
'Where's Hermione? Doesn't she take Divination?' Amber asked.  
'She did, she walked out after Trelawney told her off.' Ron said.  
Amber opened her mouth to say something but Professor Trelawney had stepped up to their table.  
'Tell me girl, what do you see for Harry and Ron here?' Trelawney asked Amber.  
'Oh well, I see a broom. It looks like a Firebolt, which could be for a change in Harry's Quidditch team. And I see a prefect badge, don't know what that's for…' Amber paged through her book looking for an answer.  
'Ah my dear girl,' Professor Trelawney looked into the crystal ball and squinted,  
'I see great fortune in your life to come, you will be well known. And there is a great man in your future, very renowned…' Professor Trelawney raised her head and nodded, and then walked away, Harry and Ron both leaned forward to look into the crystal ball.  
'See anything Harry?' Ron asked blankly.  
'Nothing but fog…' Harry answered.  
But Harry could see a Firebolt and one sapphire in the O of the Firebolt. It was Amber's broom, Harry never saw the sapphire before but most of her things had sapphires in it, and she was the only other person with a Firebolt that he knew of. Maybe there was going to be a change in the Quidditch team, Amber would be in it.  
'Tell me, what do you see for me?' Ron asked looking at Amber.  
'I see…you getting an F for Divination!' Amber joked.  
Harry and Ron both started laughing.  
'Just joking Ron.' Amber laughed.  
'Thank goodness it's the last class for today, this heat makes me feel so sick.' Amber said.  
'Yeah tell me about it.' Harry agreed.  
They sat for a few more minutes trying to see something in the crystal ball, but no luck. Finally, the last school bell rang. Everyone filtered out of the sweltering Divination class to escape to the cool grounds. Harry, Ron and Amber went down to the lake and waited for Hermione to come down.  
'This is what we do in the autumn; we come down to the lake after class sometimes if we don't have homework.' Harry told Amber as they and sat under a tree.  
Hermione came down the slope at a speed and sat down next to Amber.  
'Hello again. How was your class.' Amber asked Hermione.  
Hermione just nodded, obviously thinking about something.  
'Oh, anyway, when does Quidditch practice start around here?' Amber asked, turning from Hermione to Harry.  
Harry gulped, 'Don't know really, Oliver Wood decides on a different time every year.' Harry answered.  
Ron looked at Harry, as if he knew what he was thinking.


	7. Bribery and Forgery

After two months of school, Amber had finally settled in by Hogwarts and even had quite a few friends. One day until Halloween and it was a beautiful Friday night. Some fourth and fifth years were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Amber, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the poofy couch in front of the fireplace. They were joking about all of the pranks that Fred and George were playing on the sixth years upstairs. They had just finished their homework for the weekend, so now they were just relaxing. Amber had secretly conjured them some butterbeer and snap biscuits. They were talking about going to Hogsmeade the next day, and which shops they were going to visit.  
'Harry, did you get your form signed this year?' Hermione asked passing the biscuits over to him.  
Amber looked puzzled, and Harry explained.  
'I live with my aunt and uncle, muggles. They never let me have anything to do with magic or let me study over the holidays.' Harry took another sip of his butterbeer and stared into the gleaming coals.  
'That sounds bad, don't you have anyone else you can stay with?' Amber asked.  
'Well, I do have a godfather, but I can't stay with him at the moment.' Harry said sadly.  
'Oh, that really is bad…' Amber sunk her head, feeling sorry for Harry.  
They sat quietly for a moment, just looking into the fire.  
Ron eventually spoke, 'So, how are things going with Draco and you?'  
Amber turned disappointingly to Ron. 'Not so well actually. He and I have been fighting a lot lately since I was put in Gryffindor. And we haven't really been spending time together because we don't have time. But that's the way it goes…' Amber sighed.  
Harry got a sparkle of hope in his eye.  
'Well, I'm just going to go get you guys something. Just wait here…' Amber ran up to the girl's dormitory.  
'What do you think she's gonna do?' Harry watched Amber running up the stairs.  
Hermione jumped up and stood in front of Harry and Ron, then she bent down and started whispering.  
'Do you remember when Amber and I spoke on the first day before Herbology?' Harry and Ron nodded.  
'She told me about how Draco got furious every time Amber said that she was friends with us. She thinks Draco is jealous of Harry…' Hermione looked at their amazed faces staring back at her.  
Ron's eyes widened. 'So, do you think it's true, Hermione?'  
Harry put down his mug of butterbeer and leaned in closer to listen.  
'It could be, well, it would explain a lot of things.' Hermione answered.  
Hermione sat back down quickly, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Then Amber appeared back in front of them.  
'Okay, each of you pick a colour…' Amber held her hands behind her back waiting for an answer.  
'Red…' Harry said.  
'Umm, purple…'Hermione added.  
'How about green?' Ron asked.  
'Okay here are your gifts…' Amber held out three bracelets.  
Each one of them was silver with a gem of each of their colours.  
'Harry, here's a ruby. Hermione, you got an amethyst and Ron here's an emerald.' Amber handed them their respective bracelets.  
'But how did you know what colours we like?' Hermione looked at her bracelet then at Amber.  
'Let's just say I have sources…' Amber smiled.  
They fastened their bracelets around their arms.  
'Do you at least have one?' Harry asked.  
'Of course I do…' Amber pulled up her sleeve and there was a bracelet with a sapphire in it. They all looked at their bracelets, 'Why did you get us these?' Ron looked at Amber with the same face Hermione did.  
'I can spoil my friends, can't I?' Amber rolled her eyes and smiled.  
Hermione jumped up and hugged Amber, 'Oh, thank you so much Amz! We are really lucky to have you as a friend.'  
Amber looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw Ron and Harry nodding.  
'Well, I'm really lucky to have you guys too.' Amber eyes were on the point of watering.  
They all sat back down, and looked at each other's bracelets.  
'How could you afford these? They must've cost a fortune…' Ron pointed out.  
Harry and Hermione both leaned forward and waited for an answer.  
'Well, I can afford it…sort of…' Amber grinned.  
'Did you buy these with Draco's money?' Harry had his fingers on the latchet, ready to take off his bracelet.  
'Who needs Draco's money? I've more than enough of my own.' Amber beamed.  
They all looked down, obviously rethinking about Amber.  
'Well thanks again for the bracelets, they really are beautiful.' Harry said.  
'It's a pleasure. So where are we going tomorrow?' Amber asked eagerly.  
'Well, Zonko's and Honeyduke's is a must, then maybe we can visit the Shrieking Shack and afterwards we can go to the Three Broomsticks.' Ron suggested.  
'But if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go to bed now…' Ron yawned.  
'I think I'll join you Ron…' Hermione and Ron went upstairs to their rooms.  
'So, will you be joining us at Hogsmeade tomorrow?' Amber asked with a devilish grin.  
'My form isn't signed, remember?' Harry said miserably.  
'But what if it were signed?' Amber said with an even more devious smile.  
'How will you get it signed?' Harry asked again.  
'Well, do you know what your uncle's signature looks like?' Amber replied.  
'Yes but how…' Amber grabbed his hand and pulled out her wand.  
'Now close your eyes and just remember what his signature looked like…don't worry, this won't hurt a bit.' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated,  
'Now give your form please, Harry.' Harry took the crumpled form out of his pocket and gave it to Amber.  
'Remember what his signature looks like…' Amber took her wand and put it on Harry's palm.  
She lifted it gently and white fog came out of Harry's palm, then she put it to the piece of paper. Harry opened his eyes and watched black ink scrawling across the paper.  
'Wow, that's…amazing.' Harry gasped at his uncle's forged signature. Harry picked up his form and put it back in his pocket.  
'Well thanks anyway. But Hermione and Ron are going to know.' Harry raised his eyebrows.  
'But they'll understand won't they?' Amber asked.  
Harry nodded, hoping that they would. They sat watching people leave for bed, and the fire slowly dying out in its fireplace.  
'I suppose we should go to bed as well.' Amber suggested.  
'We could, but tomorrow is Saturday so we don't really need to.' Harry said.  
'Good point. How about I conjure us something to drink?' Amber asked.  
'No thanks, but maybe I should put another log in the fire…' Harry picked up a log and threw it in the fireplace.  
Sparks jumped around the new log just as Harry sat down.  
'So…how is it going with school Harry?' Amber asked.  
'Well you are there, you should know.' Harry joked.  
'Yes I am, but I never see your marks do I?' Amber gleamed and put her legs up onto the couch facing Harry.  
'Well, I'm doing okay I suppose. Except for Transfiguration and Potions. Never been much good at those.' Harry sighed.  
'Well I could help you, its really easy you know. Just got to know the shortcuts and that stuff.' Amber smiled her usual sweet, innocent smile.  
'Sure. That would be a really big help.'  
They watched the last few people leave the common room, and the log being swallowed in jumping flames.  
'So, Amber. Here's one question none of us have ever asked you. Why are you dating Draco Malfoy?' Harry watched Amber's eyes go from curiousness to wonder.  
'Well, I don't really know. I just went out with him.'

Harry looked puzzled.  
'We've known each other for a long time, but I moved house and didn't see him since then. After we won the match against England two years ago, I was invited to a congratulations party in the minister's box. Draco was there with his dad and we chatted for a while about when we were kids, then he asked me out. We've been dating since then.' Amber said.  
'But if you're so unsure why you're dating him, why don't you just leave him?' Harry asked.  
'I could, but Draco has always been so kind to me. If he gave me really good reason I would probably leave him. And lately he's giving me a lot of good reasons to leave him. If he upsets me once more I will.' Amber smiled mysteriously.  
Harry laughed half-heartedly. Amber yawned and slid down into the couch.  
'I think we should go to bed now; it's almost one in the morning.' Harry got up and helped Amber to her feet, and helped her up the stairs.  
He stopped outside her room.  
'Well good night.' Harry said, lifting Amber's arm off around his shoulders.  
'Thanks Harry. Good night to you too.' She yawned once more and walked into her room. She waved to Harry before closing the door. Harry smiled and walked to his room, smiling to himself all the way.


	8. Dark Dreams

The next morning Harry woke up to piercing screaming.  
'What? What's going on?' Harry stumbled out of bed and put on his glasses.  
Ron was standing at the door, looking out into the hall to see who was screaming.  
'Who is screaming like that?' Harry asked putting on his robe.  
'It's coming from Hermione and Amber's room…' Ron gulped.  
Harry's heart jumped. Harry and Ron looked at each other and ran down the hall to Amber and Hermione's room. The screaming stopped suddenly. Ron knocked once before opening the door.  
'What's happening?' Before Ron had even opened the door an inch it was slammed shut again.  
'Who's there? Amber asked.  
'It's just us. Let us in.' The door opened slowly and Amber looked around the door.  
'Oh, sorry…' She opened the door wider.  
They walked in slowly; Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were standing in the corner; looking frightened.  
'What happened?' Harry asked, too afraid to hear the answer.  
'It's the Dark Mark Harry. There…' Hermione pointed up at the ceiling. There was a skull and snake on the ceiling, it seemed to be burned in the stone.  
'But…how? Why?' Harry shook his head.  
Before anyone had a chance to answer, an owl fluttered in the window. This big, black screecher owl had a piece of parchment in its mouth. Amber took it and cracked open the wax seal. It was from Dumbledore.  
'_I wish to see Miss Granger and Miss Galaxia in my office before departing on the Hogsmeade outing. Albus Dumbledore._'  
Amber and Hermione looked at each other, not knowing what to expect.  
'I suppose we better get dressed then. Off you go boys…' Amber shooed Ron and Harry out of the door and slammed it shut.  
'Why now? Why them?' Harry thought to himself.  
Harry and Ron went to their room to get dressed themselves. After they had got dressed they went down into the common room and waited for Amber and Hermione to come down.  
'Why do you think that happened? Ron asked.  
'I…don't know.' Harry gulped.  
Hermione and Amber came down the stairs, dressed and ready for Hogsmeade.  
'Well, we'll see you in the quad as soon as Dumbledore has finished speaking to us.' Amber and Hermione left quickly through the portrait hole.  
'We'll just go down to the quad then.' Ron suggested to himself.  
They went down to the quad and waited for Amber and Hermione.

Hermione and Amber waited by a statue of an eagle, where they were told to go by Professor McGonagall.  
'So how do we get in?' Amber walked up to the wall and started tapping it with her wand.  
'Well it's Dumbledore's office, so I suppose we have to wait until he comes to see us.' Hermione pulled Amber away from tapping the wall.  
The statue rose up out of sight then started coming back down.  
'That's him then, I presume…' Amber said.  
Dumbledore stepped out from the eagle's wings and greeted them.  
'Miss Granger. Miss Galaxia. Would you please accompany me into my office.' Dumbledore stepped back into the eagle's vast wings, Hermione and Amber followed him.  
As they ascended, they heard the scraping of the moving statue against the walls. The statue grinded to a halt and Dumbledore stepped out into an empty foyer.  
'Please follow me…' He gestured them towards a huge oak door.  
The door creaked as he pushed it open. There were a lot of bizarre things in his office, ornaments that didn't appear to do anything and others that seemed to be doing too much.  
'Please take a seat, this won't take long.' Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and pointed to the empty chairs in front of him.  
'As it has come to my attention, there is a strange phenomenon in your room. As we speak it is being cleared up, but I must ask of you two, is there anything in there that Voldemort might want?' Dumbledore's slightly cheerful face went straight and serious under his long silver beard.  
'Well I've got a really special trunk, but I doubt that Voldemort would want that.' Amber said.  
'You are right Miss Galaxia. Voldemort would not want such small, trivial things.'  
They kept quiet for a while, and then Dumbledore spoke again.  
'As you know Miss Galaxia, I am aware of your secret. And as Miss Granger is here I will not tell her unless you think it is fitting. I suggest it wise for you two to be around your friends at all times, for your and their wellbeing.' Dumbledore's face went from seriousness back to his usual jovial face.  
'I suggest you two depart before you miss your trip to Hogsmeade. And Miss Galaxia, I will not punish you for falsifying Harry's Hogsmeade form, as it is quite unfair that he is never allowed to go.'  
They stepped out into in the foyer and stepped back into the eagle's wings.  
'You forged Harry's Hogsmeade form! And what secret?' Hermione asked Amber as the statue descended back to the corridor.  
They stepped out into the corridor and made their way down to the quad.  
'I will tell you Hermione, one day. That is, if you don't figure it out before then.' Amber smiled.  
As they got to the quad most of the Gryffindor's were walking off already. Harry and Ron were still waiting for them alone in the quad.  
'Hey guys!' Amber and Hermione shouted in chorus.  
'Oh, we were just about to leave if you two didn't show up in five minutes.' Ron teased.  
'Ha ha very funny Ron.' Hermione said sarcastically.  
'So what did you two talk with Dumbledore about?' Harry asked.  
'What do you think Harry? It's about the Dark Mark in our room. Dumbledore thinks You Know Who is after one of us.' Hermione answered.  
Harry and Ron both looked shocked, not knowing what to say or what to do.  
'But as long as we're all together, we'll be all right. Dumbledore said so.' Amber finished.  
'Okay, so now we can go to Hogsmeade right?' Ron said eagerly.  
They started walking out of the Hogwarts grounds down to the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade.


	9. Hogsmeade and Hogwash

They were all standing in Honeyduke's Sweet Shop; the syrupy smell filled the air and it was packed with Hogwarts students. There was Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans stacked in a big pyramid by the door and a display of chocolate frogs jumping in the window. The children overwhelmed the old man and lady standing behind the counter, wanting more liquorice wands and droobles.

'This is by far one of the best shops I've been in. Look at these…' Amber pulled out a packet of the new honey flavoured bees that could really fly.

'Wait until you see Zonko's Joke Shop, now that really is something.' Ron said excitedly.

'Wow, I can't wait to see that.' Amber said, getting excited as well.

They paid for their sweets and left the shop. The busy little street outside of Honeyduke's was filled with befuddled wizards and merchants surrounded by Hogwarts students. There were lots of little shops and carts in the street, with at least five Hogwarts students at each. They made their way to Zonko's Joke Shop down the street, past the bustling crowd and carts. They all bought some stuff and left to go see the Shrieking Shack. They were standing at a distance from the Shrieking Shack, to see if they could hear anything.

'But it's not haunted anymore, we all know that. And we all know why…' Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and Hermione playing along with Amber.

'How do you know that it's not haunted?' Amber asked.

'I just do, you could say.' Harry rolled his eyes again playfully.

They heard laughter coming from beyond the trees from behind them.

'I think its Draco. Only he has such a weird laugh.' Amber joked.

And beyond the trees Draco appeared with Crabbe and Goyle.

'Ahh there she is. I was wondering when I was going to find you.' Draco said.

He walked up to Amber and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'And what are you doing with these three?' Draco looked at them curiously.

'I'm friends with them remember?' Amber answered.

'Friends? So now they're you're friends? That is a joke right?' Draco laughed.

Amber's face went red, 'IT'S NOT A JOKE DRACO! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!' Amber shouted at him.

Draco looked stunned, 'I think I better let you cool down. I'll catch up with you later…'

Draco walked away speedily, looking back to see if Amber was following him.

'Whoa! You sure told him alright!' Ron said calmly, too afraid to upset Amber more.

'I'm getting really sick of him talking about you guys like that.' Amber tried to calm down, but she kept on going on about how Draco was so full of himself.

They went back into Hogsmeade and visited the Three Broomsticks. The warm air inside the tavern made Amber calm down eventually.

'So, what drinks will you guys have? I'll pay.' Amber offered.

Ron and Hermione both wanted pumpkin juice.

'And you Harry?' Amber asked.

'Oh, I'll help you carry the drinks…' Harry got up and went with Amber to order drinks.

'Three pumpkin juices and what will you have Harry?' Amber asked again.

'Oh I'll have the same…' Amber held up four fingers to change her order.

'Remember what you told me last night?' Harry turned from the bar counter to Amber.

'Yes, but what specifically?' Amber asked back.

'About you leaving Draco? If he upset you once more…' Harry answered.

'Oh that, well I better warn Draco before I do that…' Amber said.

The four goblets of pumpkin juice were put on the counter and Harry and Amber both carried two goblets.

'About time!' Ron said as he took a goblet of juice from Harry.

'What were you two talking about? It looked very serious…'Hermione asked.

'Oh nothing. Just this whole Voldemort thing.' Amber passed Hermione a goblet of juice.

Harry looked at Amber, surprised. Very few people called Voldemort by his name; they were too afraid of his memory.

'Oh. Just remember we must always stick together, no matter what, okay?' Hermione looked at them seriously and they all nodded in agreement.

They sat quietly for a moment when Dumbledore walked in, along with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

'What is he doing here?' Amber asked quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear.

Hermione pointed to a giant pumpkin standing at the corner of the bar. They all sneaked behind it and waited for Dumbledore to start speaking.

'As you know Albus, her safety is in grave danger. He will definitely try and use her, for something we do not know about.' Cornelius Fudge said.

'I do agree minister, but we can organise protection for her. I already have three, trustworthy students protecting her.' Harry and Ron looked at Amber and Hermione.

It was either Amber or Hermione they were talking about. They shook their heads in confusion.

'We must get better protection than three students. We must get someone to watch her every move.' Cornelius Fudge went on.

They heard the bell on the door ring and Hermione looked around the pumpkin to see who left.

'They're gone…' Hermione looked back at Amber, Ron and Harry with a puzzled look.

Amber, Harry and Ron came out from behind pumpkin.

'It's one of you two. You two went to see Dumbledore this morning and he said we must stick together.' Harry had a worried look on his face.

'But why one of them? What would Voldemort want with them?' Ron asked.

'I don't know, but now I think the sticking together plan is about our best bet.' Harry said.

'Yeah, I agree with you.' Ron answered.

Amber and Hermione looked worried; it was one of them that Voldemort was after.

'Well, it's one o' clock. We should be making our way back to the castle.' Hermione said.

They made their way back to the carriages and it was two o' clock when they got back to the common room.

'Let's see some of those Filibuster Fireworks before anyone gets back. We've got until about four o' clock.' Harry pulled some fireworks out of his own pocket.

They all pulled out their fireworks and put them on the common room table. They set them off and the common room was filled with sparks and light. They played with a few more Zonko jokes when the rest of the Gryffindor's started coming back into the common room.

'I think we got to stop with the jokes, or someone will think we're pranking them.' Harry laughed.

They waited on the poofy couch in front of the fire, until seven o' clock, when the feast in the Great Hall was going to begin.

'Okay, it's seven, let's go. I'm starving!' Ron held his rumbling stomach.

They put on their coats and made their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. The plates were filled already, with every food imaginable with dessert that was equally as much.

'Wow, look at this feast!' Amber said.

They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and started helping themselves to some food.

'I was just thinking the other day, about what Professor Trelawney said…' Harry looked at Amber for recognition.

Hermione listened intently as Harry and Ron told her about Professor Trelawney's prediction for Amber.

'Do you think the great fortune could mean Draco and his money?' Hermione asked Amber.

'Well, I don't know. It could be something totally different…' Amber took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

'Professor Trelawney's predictions are hogwash anyway. You will be well known, honestly, Amz is already well known.' Hermione waved it off as a silly made-up prediction again.

Ron and Harry looked at each other strangely.

'So that means that her prediction could be totally wrong?' Ron looked over at Hermione for an answer.

'How many times have any of her predictions ever come true Ron?' Hermione groaned.

'Got a point there Hermione.' Ron looked down and nodded.

Amber sat next to them quietly, listening to them talking.

'What do you think Amz? Think Trelawney's prediction is true?' Ron looked past Harry at Amber.

'I don't know, it could be…' Amber said.


	10. Spilling Secrets

The food slowly started disappearing from the platters after one hour of feasting. Everyone started leaving for the common rooms. Draco was waiting at the oak doors of the Great Hall for Amber to come out. As Amber stepped out of the oak doors, Draco grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from the rush of the crowd. He held her tightly and kissed her passionately before she pulled away.

'What was that for?' Amber asked.

'It was an apology. So have you cooled down yet?' Draco asked.

'Yes, but if you ever…' Before Amber could finish her answer Draco pulled a necklace out of his pocket.

It was a silver chain with a pendant that had D and A twisted together.

'I had this made for you, hope you like it.' Amber gasped and held up her hair for him to put the chain around her neck.

Draco loosened the clasp and put the necklace around her neck.

'Draco, it's beautiful.' Amber kissed him and Draco's hand slid up the back of her shirt.

'So how does it look?' Amber stood back and posed with her new necklace.

'It suits you perfectly…' Draco pulled her closer and kissed her on her neck.

'Draco…tomorrow, by the lake. I'll see you there.' Draco stepped back and held both her hands,

'I'll see you tomorrow then.' Draco walked down to his common room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Amber down the hall.

'I'll take that as you're not angry with him anymore?' Hermione raised her eyebrows at Amber.

Amber blushed and held her head down.

'Well I can't stay angry at a person for long.' Amber said shyly.

Hermione looked gob smacked, thinking what she had just seen between Draco and Amber.

'We better make our way back up to the common room.' Hermione finally snapped out of shock.

They made their way to the portrait hole and there was a large crowd in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

'What's happening this time?' Ron said.

The crowd went quiet, and then they heard Professor McGonagall speak.

'Will you please gather your necessities for the night. The whole Gryffindor house will be sleeping in the Great Hall this evening.'

There was an uneasy silence before someone asked why.

'There are certain things that we are not at liberty to disclose to you yet.' Professor McGonagall answered.

Professor McGonagall tapped the portrait of the fat lady with her wand and it opened.

'I want every Gryffindor to be back here in front of me in thirty minutes.'

The Gryffindors started disappearing through the portrait hole and made their way to their rooms.

'I wonder if it's still about what happened this morning.' Ron said.

Hermione and Amber went to their room, but Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout were guarding the door.

'Can we go in?' Hermione asked.

'Only with Professor McGonagall's supervision.' Professor Sprout answered. Parvati and Lavender walked up behind them.

'What's going on? Aren't we allowed in?' Parvati looked over Hermione and Amber's heads at the professors.

'Not yet, we have to wait for Professor McGonagall to get here.'

Then Professor McGonagall came up behind them with her sweeping green robes.

'Now, I must ask you four not to tell anyone about what has happened in here, it will greatly upset most of the students.' Professor McGonagall said.

They all nodded, wondering what was behind the door of their room. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open, and what they saw shocked them. There was a message burned into the wall,

'_I will get you soon. Just you wait_'

The same way the Dark Mark was burned into the ceiling, carved and charred into the stone.

'Why again? Why is this happening to us?' Parvati sobbed.

Hermione and Amber looked at each other and with big eyes, it really was one of them Voldemort was after.

'Please hurry and gather your things, you should not stay in here for long.' Professor McGonagall shooed the girls into their room.

They all went to their trunks and started gathering things for the night in the Great Hall.

'Professor McGonagall, will we need sleeping bags?' Hermione stopped rummaging through her trunk, waiting for an answer.

'No, there are sleeping bags ready for you in the Great Hall.' Professor McGonagall answered.

Amber and Hermione looked at each other bent in front of their trunks. Amber and Hermione left their room while the others were still busy. They sat on the ground outside the portrait hole and waited for Harry and Ron.

'So do you think Voldemort is after us?' Amber asked Hermione.

'It could just be a prank. Really bad joke if you ask me.' Hermione answered.

Harry and Ron emerged out of the portrait hole, carrying their toothbrushes.

'Have you guys found out what this whole thing is about yet? No one would tell us.' Ron asked.

Amber opened her mouth to speak, but Professor McGonagall came out of the portrait hole with a stern look on her face. Amber closed her mouth and Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall looking over them.

'I hope you weren't going to say anything Miss Galaxia?' Professor McGonagall asked, Amber shook her head.

'Very well. You four may make your way down to the Great Hall, but please stick together.' Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Ron helped Amber and Hermione off the ground. They made their way to the Great Hall silently; Professor McGonagall watched them until they were out of her sight. They entered the Great Hall as silent as they were before. They each grabbed a sleeping bag from the pile in the corner of the hall. The long tables were up against the wall, almost stuck there with glue. The ceiling of the Great Hall was lit up with the night sky. They went to the far end of the hall and rolled out their sleeping bags in the corner.

'Are you going to tell us now what happened? It seems that you are the only ones that know.' Harry asked.

The hall doors opened and a few first years came bustling in. Hermione sat down on her sleeping bag and so did Amber. Harry and Ron sat on the ends of Amber and Hermione's sleeping bags.

'There was a message, in our room. It said he was coming to get us soon.' Hermione trembled at the thought of it.

Harry and Ron looked worried.

'But it didn't say who?' Harry asked.

Amber and Hermione both shook their heads.

'Okay, well I brought us a little something to cheer us up…' Ron pulled out a packet of noisemaker beans that he bought at Honeyduke's.

He threw the packet out across Amber and Hermione's sleeping bags.

'Go on, take one. Let's see what you get…' Ron took one and popped in his mouth.

Steam started coming out his ears and he sounded like a train. The first years were sitting in the corner laughing at Ron.

'Come on. I don't want to be the only one to make a fool of myself.' Ron laughed.

Amber took one and growled like a panther, Hermione sounded like a whinnying horse and Harry sounded like a cricket squeaking at night. The four of them were laughing so hard that when the rest of the Gryffindor's came in they didn't even hear them.

'Okay enough with the jokes now. I think we should start settling in for the night.' Amber fluffed up her pillow and climbed in her sleeping bag.

'I think we should sleep with the girls in the middle. The whole protection thing…' Harry suggested.

Ron put his sleeping bag on the other side of Hermione's and handed Harry his sleeping bag to put next to Amber.

'How thoughtful of you Harry. Any girl would be lucky to have you one day.' Amber smiled.

Harry blushed and climbed into his sleeping bag. They all lay in their sleeping bags listening to everyone talking and falling asleep. When Professor McGonagall closed and locked the doors of the Great Hall, almost everyone was asleep.

'Harry…are you still awake?' Amber tapped Harry on the shoulder and he rolled over.

'I was just about to ask you the same thing. Are they asleep?' Harry asked pointing at Ron and Hermione.

'Yeah, they've been asleep for about an hour.' Amber said.

Amber and Harry both propped themselves up onto their elbows.

'Is there anything you wanted to talk about Amz?' Harry asked making himself comfortable.

Amber looked around to see if everyone was asleep.

'Yes, actually there was.' Amber said.

Harry leaned towards Amber to listen to her.

'I think Voldemort is after…me.' Amber said quietly.

Harry looked at Amber with uncertainty.

'But why?' Harry asked.

'I think he wants to use me.' Amber said even more softly.

Harry started getting more confused.

'Harry, he's going to use me. I'm a…Ornate.' Amber said in a bare whisper, editing some information in her head, Harry looked shocked.

'Then in the greenhouse…you're allergic to moonflower. And all your sapphires and our bracelets…and your schoolwork.' Harry whispered as well.

'Yes, Harry. All that was made by me. I'm a precious stone Ornate, and my sister is a precious metal Ornate. But please don't tell anyone yet…' Amber looked worried that she had just told Harry about her secret.

Harry drew a cross over his chest promising he wouldn't tell.

'But why would Voldemort use you for that?' Harry asked.

'He probably thinks I can make a Philosophers stone, or something else he can use.' Amber answered.

'Harry, I'm scared…' Amber stuttered, editing again, in a terrified whisper.

'It's okay, as long as we're here…' Harry took one of Amber's hands and held it in his own.

'We won't let anything happen to you.' Amber and Harry both lay back down, Harry let go of Amber's slowly.

'Harry, please hold my hand. Just for tonight…' Amber turned her head and looked Harry in the eyes.

Harry wrapped his fingers around Amber's and they both fell asleep.


	11. Quidditch Games

Amber woke up before anyone else on Sunday morning. The sun was coming through the windows of the Great Hall and was starting to warm up the cold air inside, Harry was still holding her hand when she sat up.

'Harry, wake up!' Amber whispered.

Harry turned over and put on his glasses.

'What…what's the time?' Harry asked fixing his glasses in his face.

Amber looked at her watch, 'Its half past six.' Amber said.

Harry looked down and saw that he was still holding Amber's hand.

'Oh, sorry…' Harry pulled his hand out of Amber's.

'It's okay. Really. Thanks for comforting me last night; it was really considerate of you.' Amber said, Harry smiled merrily.

'It's all right, anything to help my friends.' Harry smiled with a tint of red in his cheeks.

A snowy barn owl flew in the open window of the Great Hall.

'Hedwig, she's got post.' Harry watched Hedwig as she flew closer.

Hedwig landed on Harry's sleeping bag and dropped the note in Harry's hand.

'_Meet you on the Quidditch pitch at eight. Bring Ambrosia with you. Oliver._' Harry read out softly.

Then an eagle owl flew in the same window as Hedwig.

'It's my owl, Hermes. He's got something for me…' The big owl, Hermes, landed on Amber's sleeping bag and looked at Hedwig.

'Hermes this is Hedwig. She's Harry's owl.' Hermes looked at Hedwig and nodded.

'Did you see that? Hermes just nodded at Hedwig…' Harry faltered.

'Well, they have to get to know each other if they're going to stay in the owl tower together.' Amber smiled.

Hermes dropped the yellow envelope in Amber's lap.

'What's this…?' Amber tore the thick envelope open.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

Amber took out a piece of paper and it folded itself into a swan.

'It's from Draco. He says I must go to the lake at ten o' clock…' Amber watched the swan swim in a pretend lake.

'But Oliver probably wants us to practice or something.' Harry said.

'But I'm not going to practice with you guys. I'll just be standing there looking silly.' Amber said.

Harry remembered he thought he was going to be kicked out of the Quidditch team when Amber came to Gryffindor.

'We better get ready to go down to the Quidditch pitch if we want to be there by eight.' Harry said.

'Oh, we probably should.' Amber reached for the bag at the end of her bed and slung it over her shoulder.

'Come on, get your stuff. We must use the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor if we want to shower.' Amber picked up Harry's bag and gave it to him.

'But we're not allowed to use those bathrooms. It's only for prefects…' Harry said wide-eyed.

'It's not who you are, it's who you know. I've got a few prefect friends and they said no one is there until half past seven. So…let's get going.' Amber smiled.

Harry jumped up and slung his bag over his shoulder. The oak doors were already unlocked; they just checked that no one was in the corridors.

'Okay, I think we can make it to the third floor before Filch starts his patrol again.' They slowly made their way up the flights of stairs, before they heard footsteps.

'Filch, hide here…' Amber pulled Harry sideways behind a statue, it slowly opened and they stepped inside.

They stood really close to each other to fit inside the thin statue.

'How did you know…? Filch, this statue…' Harry asked.

'Let's just say I'm really good at this.' Amber whispered.

The footsteps died away into the long corridor.

'Okay he's gone. We've got about forty-five minutes in the bathroom before Filch starts his rounds again.'

Amber tapped the statue and it opened again. They slipped back out and walked along the forth floor corridor. They climbed the last flight of stairs to the fifth floor.

'There it is…' Amber said.

'_Sweet Berry_.' Amber whispered to the door. The lock slid inside the door and creaked open.

'Okay; now we only have forty minutes before Filch supposedly comes to unlock this door. So we must hurry.' Amber pushed open the door and stepped in,

'You stay on your side, okay?' Amber joked.

Harry laughed and went to the boys' side of the prefects' bathroom. He got undressed and stepped into the shower.

'Umm, Amber. There are no towels.' Harry said.

'Honestly Harry…' Harry heard a pop noise outside his shower door; he peeped outside and saw a towel on the table in front of his shower.

'Thanks.' Harry said again.

'It's a pleasure.' Amber said back.

The sound of the water in the shower was loud, drowning out Amber's humming. Harry was finished before Amber; he dried himself off and got dressed.

'Are you going to be long? We've only got about twenty minutes left.' Harry half-shouted above Amber's humming.

'Oh thanks for reminding me Harry.' Amber said.

Harry sat on the chair next to the divider between the girls and boys side. He heard the shower tap turn off, and then the door opened and closed again. Harry looked around the divider to see Amber wrapping a towel around herself.

'Harry, have you brushed your teeth yet?' Amber said.

Harry spun around and took a deep breath, 'Not yet…'

He opened his bag and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste. He started brushing his teeth quickly and Amber stepped around the corner, with her towel still wrapped around her.

'Can I have some toothpaste, I forgot mine.' Amber held out her toothbrush.

Harry rolled his eyes trying to look away from Amber, and squeezed some toothpaste out on Amber's toothbrush.

'Thanks Harry. And you don't have to look away, I am wearing a towel.' Amber said.

Harry looked up and blushed. Amber giggled and went back to her side. There was a few minutes silence before they finished brushing their teeth. Amber got dressed quickly and waited outside the door for Harry to finish packing his stuff away.

'Okay, we have a few minutes to make it to the Quidditch pitch before Filch comes back.' Amber said as Harry stepped out the door.

They locked the door again and made their way to the Entrance Hall.

'That was lucky. Now all we need is our brooms…' Amber took out her wand and told Harry to do the same.

'Remember the charm I taught you?' Amber asked.

'Yes of course I do.' Harry answered.

'Good, because I'm not walking all the way to the Quidditch pitch so early in the morning.' Amber said.

'_Accio Firebolt!_' They both shouted.

They waited for a minute, and then opened the Entrance Hall doors. The Firebolts were hovering in mid air on the steps.

'Good thing they didn't close all the Gryffindor tower windows, or we'll never have got them.' Amber said.

They both mounted their brooms and hovered ten or so metres above the ground.

'Race you there!' Amber shouted and zoomed off.

Harry raced after her, but in one minute they were rounding the Quidditch pitch ready for landing.

'You two! Stop playing and get down here!' Oliver shouted.

Harry and Amber landed and put their brooms over their shoulders. Most of the Quidditch team was there already, waiting for them.

'Oliver, this is Amber. Amber this is Oliver, our Quidditch captain.' Harry said.

'Very delighted to meet you…' Oliver took Amber's hand and kissed it, Amber started going red in the face.

Oliver straightened up and cleared his throat.

'I think it is a good idea to get a head start on Quidditch practice so we can win that Quidditch cup!' The team cheered and Oliver held up his hands to keep them quiet.

'We are extremely privileged to have Miss Galaxia here in our house; we can have a firm advantage over any team.' The team went quiet, thinking Oliver was going to kick one of the out for Amber to join.

'We would be very lucky, if Miss Galaxia would coach us and be our team reserve…' Oliver said.

The team looked delighted, and waited for Amber to give and answer.

'I'd love to.' Amber smiled.

The team swarmed her with hugs and handshakes.

'Now that we have a champion Seeker on our team, there's no way that we can loose.' Oliver said enthusiastically.

Oliver went to a trunk on the field and the team followed.

'Here are our Quidditch robes…' Oliver took them out and handed them to the team.

'Yes I know they're old, but it will just have to do.' Oliver said handing Amber a robe.

The team slipped the robes over their heads.

'We're going to practice over the Black Lake. Amber, would you mind teaching Harry a few tips…' Oliver said mounting his broom and telling the rest of the team to do the same.

'We'll see you two in an hour or so…' Oliver and the rest of the team disappeared behind the Quidditch stadium with the two Bludgers chasing them.

'Okay, this is going to be…different.' Amber laughed mounting her broom.

Harry did the same, after releasing the Snitch from its trunk.

'From what I've heard, you don't need much training.' Amber said to Harry hovering in mid air.

'Practice is always good, no matter how good you are.' Harry said.

'Okay then lets see who gets the Snitch first.' Amber said.

'You're on!' Harry shouted.

They both went higher up into the air, waiting for a sign of the Snitch. Amber circled the Quidditch stadium once, looking for a gold glint of the Snitch. Then they both saw it, floating around one of the Gryffindor stadium towers. They looked at each other once and made for it. The Snitch jittered around and disappeared into the sky. Harry and Amber still went for it, seeing a gold shimmer every now and again.

'I got it! 150 points to me!' Amber shouted; Harry stopped dead in the air.

Amber floated down towards Harry, holding the struggling Snitch in her hand.

'That's the way you do it Harry. But I think this Snitch is awfully slow…' Amber bragged.

'Okay. Okay you win.' Harry held up his hands in defeat.

'Harry I was thinking…'Amber tilted her head back and looked up slightly at Harry, he listened carefully,

'What were you thinking about?' Harry asked.

'Maybe I should buy our Quidditch team new robes…' Amber said sticking her finger through a hole in her robes.

Harry nodded in agreement.

'So, you think it's a good idea?' Amber said, getting ready to land.

Harry and Amber both landed, putting their brooms over their shoulders.

'Yeah, to be honest, I'd probably do the same. These robes are older than some of the players.' Harry joked.

'Do you think Dumbledore will let me go to Hogsmeade to get them?' Amber took her Firebolt off her shoulder and laid it on the grass.

'Depends when you want to go…' Harry put his Firebolt on the grass as well.

'As soon as possible. I don't think these things will stay together much longer' Amber said.

They sat on the grass; it was still damp and springy.

'So, is that it for Quidditch today?' Harry asked.

Amber shook her head, looking over the Quidditch stadium.

'No, just waiting for the rest of the team to finish their games.' Amber smiled.

'Maybe we should go to Dumbledore and ask him. He might just let us off school to get them.' Harry giggled.

Amber laughed along as well when she saw the rest of the Quidditch team appear over the top of the stadium.

'Shh, this is supposed to be a surprise. Don't tell anyone…' Amber had a cautious look on her face.

The rest of the Quidditch team landed and walked over to them sitting on the grass.

'Finished with your practice already Potter?' Oliver looked at Harry's broom lying on the grass.

'We were just talking some…strategy.' Harry scratched the back of his head.

'I think that was enough of a warm up practice for today. Tomorrow first thing after school every one must be here on the pitch ready to practice.' Oliver looked at his team for a response.

'Umm Oliver… Harry and I have to go somewhere tomorrow so we can't be here for practice…' Amber stuttered.

'Where are you two going that it's more important than Quidditch?' Oliver's curious face wondered over Amber's worried expression.

'Harry and I have… a project.' Amber looked down to hide her face.

'Then you two better make up for it soon.' Oliver had a serious expression on his face.

Amber and Harry looked at each other and nodded at Oliver.

'Okay. Everyone back to the castle, Sunday breakfast is about to be served.' Oliver shouted.


	12. Detention or Charity

'I'm so glad that day is over! Monday's are the worst!' Amber sighed heavily and fell into the poofy couch in the common room.

One week after the incident with the dark mark in their room, they were allowed back into the Gryffindor tower.

'I think anyone will agree with you on that one.' Harry fell back into the couch as well.

'Remember we must go to Hogsmeade today. We arranged it with Dumbledore for today…' Amber nodded at Harry so that no one else could see it.

Harry nodded back and sank deeper into the couch.

'You two look tired. What have you two been up two?' Hermione and Ron slid in by the portrait hole and looked at them both lazing on the couch.

'It's been a long day, a really long day.' Harry answered Hermione.

Amber yawned and put her legs up onto the couch. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then back at Amber and Harry.

'I think we should get going Amz…' Harry stood up and held out this hands for Amber to get up, then he helped her off the couch.

'Yeah. Okay we'll see you guys later…' Amber started climbing out the portrait hole.

'Where are you two going?' Hermione asked following Amber out the portrait hole with her eyes.

'We're going to go get something…' Harry cut his sentence in half and started climbing out the portrait hole.

Amber was waiting outside the portrait hole with folded arms.

'You didn't tell them, did you?' Amber unfolded her arms and put them on her hips.

'No, you said it was a secret…' Harry clicked his tongue in disbelief.

Amber smiled and started walking towards the corridor where Dumbledore's office was. 'Okay, its half past three, he should be here any minute now.' Amber stared at the statue of the eagle and waited for it to move.

The wall began to shake and the statue ascended out of sight, and started to descend again. 'That's him.' Amber wringed her hands together.

Dumbledore stepped out of the statues vast wings and into the corridor.

'Miss Galaxia and Mr Potter; two of my favourite students. I suppose you two are here for your permission slip?' Dumbledore's smile evident under his beard.

Amber and Harry nodded with a smile.

'Of course yes. Here is your slip and here's the slip for the carriage.' Dumbledore took two pieces parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Amber.

'Give this one to Hagrid and he will let you use the one of the carriages.' Amber took the piece of paper and smiled charmingly.

'Thank you so much sir…' Amber took Harry by the arm and started walking down the corridor.

They reached the Entrance Hall and Harry pushed open the door.

'We should go see Hagrid first, and then he can take us to the carriages.' They walked across the steep lawns down to Hagrid's hut.

'I know you've been in his class for two months but I don't suppose you two have met formally?' Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and looked back at Amber shaking her head. Harry looked back at the door and heard rumbling inside.

The door swung open violently, 'Oh, its jus' you Harry. Come in…' Hagrid stood back for Harry and Amber to come in.

'We can't right now Hagrid. We're going to Hogsmeade and Dumbledore said we must give this to you.' Amber handed Harry the piece of parchment to give to Hagrid.

'So yer going shoppin' are yer?' Hagrid bellowed.

Harry nodded his head and waited for Hagrid to say something else.

'Ok yer two come with me.' Hagrid stepped out his house and pushed Amber and Harry gently down the steps.

'And who is this little quiet miss?' Hagrid looked over his shoulder at Amber while they were walking down to the edge of the forest.

'Oh this is Amber; she used to play Quidditch for Bulgaria.' Harry said.

'Blimey! I thought this she looked familiar! Such a pleasure…' Hagrid stopped suddenly and took Amber by the hand started shaking it.

Amber smiled politely and nodded.

'Okay, here we are. Now yer two brin' back me carriage before dark.' Hagrid helped Harry and Amber into the carriage.

Amber and Harry nodded; Hagrid tapped the carriage with his umbrella and the carriage started moving away from the forest and towards the gate.

'So Harry, any idea of what you want for Quidditch robes?' Amber asked Harry.

'Anything without frills!' Harry laughed.

Amber laughed as well. 'I have to make the gems first that I have to pay with…' Amber fiddled with the frays on her jeans.

'So how do you do that whole Ornate thing?' Harry's face was lit up with interest.

'Here let me show you…' Amber grabbed Harry's hand and held her hand over his.

Harry felt an icy coldness in his palm, like cold metal. The coldness started becoming hard like ice. Amber moved her hand and in Harry's hand was a ruby.

'Made to any shape and size.' Amber smiled.

Harry's jaw dropped at the ruby lying in his hand.

'I'd say three of those would pay for our robes.' Amber clenched her hands closed and opened them again with two rubies of the same size in them.

The carriage stopped with a sudden bump.

'You keep these Harry.' Amber handed Harry the two rubies to put in his pocket.

Harry shoved the three huge rubies into his pocket as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade.

'Those are the ones we need Harry. Look at them…' Amber ran over to a window with a display of Quidditch robes.

'These are the best robes you can get…' Amber said to Harry as he walked over to the window.

'Let's go try them on, please Harry.' Amber looked at Harry with big eyes.

'Alright, come on…' Harry smiled and opened the door for Amber.

'Can we please try on those robes in the window?' Amber said to the old lady standing behind the counter.

'Good choice, very good choice. Just got them in yesterday…' The old lady took two robes from a shelf near the window display and handed them to Harry and Amber.

'I think these are a size too small.' Harry held the robe against his body and looked how short it was.

'Nonsense, my dear boy! Just slip them on, one size fits all.' The old lady pointed at Amber looking in the mirror at her robe.

Harry pulled the robe over his head and walked over to the mirror. Harry looked closely when he saw that the robes were the right length.

'I love magic.' Harry gaped at his reflection.

'Perfect! Just perfect!' The old lady rushed over to the mirror and looked at Harry and Amber.

'We'll take sixteen robes thank you, in red please.' Amber pulled the robe off and put it on the counter.

The old lady ran to the shelf with the robes and started counting the red ones.

'Very nice. That's 160 galleons please.' The old lady rang the till and waited for payment.

Harry took the rubies out of his pocket and put them on the counter.

'That should be enough for the robes.' The old lady took out a magnifying glass and looked at them.

'More than enough. Thank you so much my dears!' Amber and Harry smiled at each other and walked out the shop.

'Pleased with your robes?' Amber struggled with the big package as they were walking down the Hogsmeade alleys.

'Here, let me take that.' Harry took the package from Amber and carried it down to the carriage. 'Where are you going, we still got a little while before the sun goes down. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks.' Amber turned around and started walking back up the alley.

Harry stood still for a moment then followed.

'Two butterbeers please.' Amber walked up the counter and put down a small emerald.

Harry went to a table near a window and put down the big package with all the robes in it.

'Here we go. Nice hot butterbeer for the worker boy…' Amber winked at Harry.

Harry took his mug of butterbeer and went to an empty table in the corner.

'You didn't tell me what happened at the lake when you went to meet Draco the other day…' Harry hid his concern by sipping on his mug of butterbeer.

'Beside the normal boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, I told him that if he really upsets me once more, I would leave him.' Amber looked out the window to hide her face.

'And what did he say to that?' Harry was almost cheerful inside, but Amber's upset face made his heart break.

'He said I wouldn't dare… and I was too valuable to him.' Amber hung her head to hide her face more.

'Just remember, we are always here for you.' Harry reached across the table and took hold of both Amber's hands.

'Thanks Harry, you always make me feel so much better.' Harry smiled sweetly,

'Anything for you…' Amber looked up at Harry shocked,

'What did you say?' Amber laughed nervously.

'I meant anything for my friends…' Harry went red in the face and let go of Amber's hands.

'So who are you going with to the Yule ball?' Amber asked trying to make Harry stop blushing.

'I haven't asked anyone yet. But I think I better get a move on. And you're going with Draco right?' Harry asked back.

'Yeah, he's making a bigger fuss of this than I am. He's already got designers to send me catalogues and everything.' Amber laughed.

'Harry look…' Amber pointed out the window.

'It's the first snow of the season. Isn't it beautiful?' Amber pressed her face against the window and watched the soft flakes falling to the ground.

'Finish that butterbeer Harry, we've got to get going or we'll get caught in the heavy snow.' Amber and Harry downed the last of their butterbeer and hurried down to the carriage with their big package.

They jumped in the carriage and it jerked as it started moving again.

'You want a coat Harry?' Amber asked with a shiver in her breath.

'I think we both need a coat, you look pretty cold.' Harry nodded.

Amber took out her wand shaking with cold, she waved it once and there was a pop; then two thick, fluffy coats were on them.

'Thanks, but we must get there faster, it's starting to snow harder.' Harry looked up into the dark, stormy clouds and then back down at Amber.

The snow was getting stuck in her hair and she didn't have a hood on her jacket.

'This damn snow! It's so cold!' Amber rubbed her hands over her cheeks to warm them up.

'We're going to be there now. Don't worry.' Harry looked at the approaching gate and got ready to jump out the carriage.

The carriage stopped again with a jerk and Amber and Harry jumped out immediately. They both took one side of the package and ran up to the castle. They pushed open the big oak doors to the Entrance Hall and both slumped down on the stone floor.

'It's so cold. We have to get to that common room fire.' Harry shivered and their warm breath made fog in the air.

'Yeah, let's just give these robes to Professor McGonagall for the night.' Amber and Harry both stood up and took the package to professor McGonagall's office.

The door was half-open and they decided just to go in.

'Professor, we have something to give to you…' Amber pushed the door open wider; Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk looking at a letter.

'Yes Miss Galaxia?' Professor McGonagall put the letter down and walked to the front of her desk.

'I have a package here, a little something for our Quidditch team.' Amber and Harry both put the package down on Professor McGonagall's desk.

'And what might this be…' Professor McGonagall looked at this curiously large package and loosened the string that held it together. The brown paper fell off the package and revealed the robes.

'Are these…new robes, for our Quidditch team?' Professor McGonagall gaped at the new robes.

'Yes they are Professor. Consider it a donation from me.' Amber smiled.

Professor McGonagall broke her straight face and gave Amber a hug.

'It's no problem Professor. Its just me being part of the team.' Amber looked behind Professor McGonagall to see Harry laughing at her.

Professor McGonagall let go of Amber and straightened her robes.

'Now back to the more serious part of my job… Mr Potter, you have been placed in detention by Professor Snape.' Professor McGonagall picked up the piece of paper on her desk and handed it to Harry.

'But…for what?' Harry's shocked face was more than enough explanation that he didn't know what he did.

'He claims to have seen you sneaking out of a restricted area. More specifically, the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor.' Professor McGonagall straightened her small glasses on her sharp nose.

'But professor…I was there too…' Amber tried to convince professor McGonagall that it wasn't Harry's fault, but she wouldn't hear of it.

'It wasn't me that placed Mr Potter in detention, and Professor Snape wouldn't be so petty as to place one student in detention and not the other.' Professor McGonagall started pushing them out of her office and into the corridor.

'Now, if you please, I have some work to finish and you two must get to your common room. Goodnight.' Professor McGonagall closed the door in their faces and left them standing in the corridor alone.

'I'm really sorry Harry, I didn't mean for you to get detention. I really thought that no one was watching.' Amber sighed.

'It's not your fault. Snape hates me, that's why he gave me detention and not you.' Harry smiled with all the forgiveness he could gather.

'We better be getting back to the common room or we'll miss the curfew.' Amber pushed Harry on the back to get him to move.

They walked to the common room and climbed through the portrait hole.


	13. Weary Heads

'We were wondering how long it was going to take you guys to get back!' Ron and Hermione were waiting in the common room on their usual poofy couch.

'What did you two go get? You left in such a hurry that you didn't tell us.' Ron sat up straight waiting for details.

'You'll see tomorrow Ron. But first, I think Harry and I need some time by the fire. I'm freezing!' Amber sat down in front of the fireplace and rubbed her hands together.

Harry joined her and took off his coat.

'You can't just leave us hanging! You have to tell us!' Hermione jumped off the couch and sat down next Harry and Amber.

'Tomorrow Hermione, it's not that long to wait.' Amber laughed.

Hermione sighed and slumped down.

'Well if you're not going to tell us then we might as well go to bed.' Ron left the common room along with Hermione.

'Going to bed already?' It's not that late…' Amber looked at her watch and gaped.

'It's already nine o' clock! It didn't take us that long did it?' Amber looked at Harry with a puzzled look.

'Well we might as well go to bed as well. No use staying up on a Monday night.' Harry got up when Amber pulled him back down.

'We didn't do our homework! We're going to be up well past mid-night!' Amber ran up stairs and got her school bag.

'You better do the same Harry!' She shouted as she was running up the stairs.

Harry ran up the stairs as well and into his room to get his bag.

'What now? Forgotten something?' Ron sat up in his bed and looked at Harry.

'We didn't do our homework, so we got to do it now…' He picked up his bag and left as quickly as he came.

Amber was already back in the common room with a scroll of parchment and a book open in front of her.

'What are you starting with? Maybe we can work together…' Harry took out the three books that he needed for homework and laid them on the table.

'I'm doing the Transfiguration homework, then Herbology and last but not least, Potions.' Amber smiled once then went back to writing.

'Alright, we'll go with your plan.' Harry took out a roll of parchment and started writing the essay for Transfiguration; why witches and wizards use transfiguration.

After a good few hours, Harry and Amber finally finished their homework.

'At last! Luckily we finished before morning.' Amber joked.

They both put their rolls of parchment and books back in their bags and slid them underneath the table.

'I just need to sit down for a while…' Amber yawned and sat down on the poofy couch in front of the fire.

Harry sat down next to her and slung his arm over the back of the couch.

'You look a little bit tired…' Harry smiled at Amber.

She looked at him with sleepy eyes.

'Just a little bit…' Amber yawned, and then she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and put her feet up on the couch.

'You don't mind do you?' Amber asked looking up backwards at Harry.

Harry shook his head with a smile, 'Not at all, just don't…fall asleep.'

Before Harry completed his sentence Amber was asleep.

Harry sat uneasily trying to move, but he didn't want to wake Amber.

'I'll just have to stay here with her.' Harry thought to himself.

He wrapped his arm around Amber and fell asleep himself.


	14. Waking Up

The snow was three foot thick outside, and the windows were frosted close with ice. The common room was cold, and there was no life except for Harry and Amber lying on the couch. Harry began to move and he was awake before Amber. He tried to sit up but he just couldn't move. He was lying flat on the couch with Amber lying on his chest with her arm flung across him. They were both still in their school uniforms. He put his arm around her and pulled her a little closer to him. He felt something unusually cold on his chest, he moved his hand towards his chest and felt for it; and held up the D&A pendant necklace around Amber's neck.

'I wish this necklace said something else…' Harry whispered to himself.

Then Amber stirred under his arm and opened her eyes at him.

'Good morning…' Harry said softly.

Amber's eyes widened suddenly and she shot up.

'Jeez, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep…' She loosened her hair and tried to straighten it with her fingers, as far as she could.

Harry propped himself up onto his elbows, firstly looking confused, but then he sat up and looked into her soft blue-grey eyes, 'No need to apologise…'

Harry inched closer to her. Amber looked at him strangely but then he held her face in his one hand. Her heart was beating quicker under his palm; he could feel it pulsing faster and faster. Harry brought her face closer to his. Their noses were one inch apart when…

'Come on Ron! You said you'd give me that book today. I need it for class…' Hermione was nagging Ron, and their footsteps were getting louder as they came down the stairs.

Amber pulled away from Harry before Ron and Hermione were in the common room, and went back to fixing her messy hair.

'Why are you two up so early? Still busy with homework?' Ron and Hermione entered the common room and looked at them strangely.

'No, we feel asleep here last night.' Amber laughed.

'And if you'll excuse me, I think I need to go have a bath…' She got up and left, and curiosity made Hermione follow her back up to her room.

'What just happened back there? I saw you were red in the face, anything you want to tell me?' Hermione followed Amber until they were in their bathroom.

'If you want to know, then come in and close the door.' Amber ran her bath and got undressed.

'What happened down there?' Hermione asked again.

Amber climbed into the bath and lay back in the bubbles.

'It's probably nothing, maybe my mind is just playing games on me…' Amber doubted.

'Come on! Get to the point…' Hermione was getting impatient with curiosity.

'I think that Harry…likes me.' Amber's face went red and she sunk under the bubbles.

'How do you know?' Hermione frowned

'Harry is a mysterious guy, he doesn't just…' Hermione was reasoning.

'He tried to …kiss… me, Hermione.' Amber said softly.

Hermione gaped and threw her hands over her mouth.

'No way! That's why…just now…oh my word!' Hermione was overjoyed, and she couldn't stop smiling.

'If you'll just excuse me for a while.' Hermione got up and ran back into their room.

Ron and Harry were talking about the same thing,

'So, you did try to kiss her? What did she do?' Ron was also surprised by this news from Harry, but he always knew that he liked Amber.

'She didn't do anything Ron, you and Hermione came in before…anything happened.' Harry sighed.

'But, didn't she say or do anything?' Ron asked again, barely whispering.

'I think she…wanted me to kiss her…' Harry said, only now really thinking about what happened.

Then the common room started to fill up with students getting ready for school. Ron and Harry stopped their conversation when Amber and Hermione were back in the common room, and Hermione was smiling from ear to ear.

'It's almost time for class so you two better go get dressed.' Hermione shooed Ron and Harry up stairs to get dressed.

Hermione sat down on the couch with her face elated.

'What's up with you? You haven't stopped smiling since I told you…' Amber sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

'One of my friends likes another one! It's like a perfect romance novel…' Hermione sighed.

Amber went red in the face and shook her head, then tried to stop Hermione from daydreaming.

'Go fetch your books Hermione, or we're going to be late.' Hermione was still daydreaming when she went to go get her books.

'Hey there Amber!' Parvati came down the stairs with a speed and sat down next to Amber.

'What were you and Hermione talking about this morning? It sounded really serious.' Parvati was almost as curious as Hermione.

'We were just talking about normal girl stuff, that's all.' Amber lied.

'Oh alright, as long as nothing is going wrong again…' Parvati laughed and went out the portrait hole.

Amber shook her head to try and clear her mind for the day ahead.

'It was nothing, because nothing happened.' Amber tried to reason with herself.

She looked up the stairs to see if anyone was coming, then she picked up her school bag and left. By the time Ron, Harry and Hermione came down from the dormitories, most of the people were gone.

'Brilliant! Now we're late for class…' They all scrambled for the portrait hole and started running for the dungeons, for Potions.

By the time they got to class, most of the people were still waiting outside to go in.

'Okay, we weren't that late, luckily for you two.' Hermione said out of breath.

'All of you get in!' Professor Snape stood ready at the door to take register.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their usual place and Amber sat next to Parvati, just behind Draco.

Once again Draco was passing Amber notes while Snape's back was turned. Harry looked away, frustration overtook him and he didn't know what to do.

'Get out your cauldrons and your ingredients!' Snape shouted impatiently.

Amber looked over at Harry with her soft eyes; she smiled once and went back to her work.


	15. TriWizard Cup

Luckily the day was over, and their homework was done. They were all inside because of the snow and cold, except for a select few playing in the snow in the quad.

'Where's Amz? I haven't seen her since Potions and she wasn't at dinner.' Ron asked Harry.

'I haven't seen her either. Maybe she's in her room.' But Hermione came down from their room, without Amber at her side as she usually was.

'Have you seen Amz since this morning?' Harry asked Hermione.

'I saw her just now, she was getting dressed into some warm clothes.' Hermione sat down next to them on their regular couch.

'Where's she going? It's almost eight o clock.' Ron looked at his watch; Hermione shook her head without an idea.

What they didn't know was, that Amber was sneaking out with Draco.

'Hey there beautiful! I was wondering when you were going to come down.' Draco was waiting out by the edge of the Dark Forest.

He pulled Amber close and kissed her passionately then pulled her into a hug.

'I'm sorry it took so long…' Amber whispered in his ear and Draco kissed her again, more deeply than before.

'The reason I asked you to come out here is in there.' Draco pointed towards the Dark Forest.

'What could possibly be in there?' Amber looked at Draco curiously.

'You'll see…come on.' Draco put his arm around Amber's shoulders and started leading her down to the forest.

'But isn't the Dark Forest out of bounds?' Amber asked.

'It is, but what no one knows can't be that bad…' Draco smiled.

Just before they got to the Dark Forest's edge, someone wearing a dark hooded cape came out of it.

'Wait! Who are you?' Amber slid out from under Draco's arm and grabbed them before they ran and pulled off their hood.

'Sis? What are you doing down here?' Amber gaped at Cerise, her sister.

'I was just… umm, doing nothing…' Cerise looked up and saw a lamp coming down from the castle.

'Well, I got to go, see you guys some other time.' Cerise put her hood back on and ran along the edge of the forest until she was out of sight.

'Alright see you later…' Amber waved stupidly at nothing.

'Okay, let's get going…' Draco put his arm back around Amber and carried on walking down the forest path.

Before they were even out of sight of the castle, a light came up behind them and someone grabbed them both by the shoulders. Amber and Draco both jumped and turned around. Professor McGonagall was standing over them with her lamp and a stern face.

'You have both just earned yourselves a detention! Explain yourselves!?' Professor McGonagall shouted.

Amber and Draco both looked at each other and didn't know what to say.

'That's it! Both of you, come with me.' Professor McGonagall pushed them in front of her and walked them back up to the castle.

She walked them both to her office and pushed them inside. She grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and wrote on the parchment.

'_Mr Malfoy and Miss Galaxia have both been placed in detention. Please make sure they attend their detention on Friday evening along with Mr Potter. Professor McGonagall._'

Professor McGonagall placed this letter in an envelope and wrote '_Rubeus Hagrid_' on the envelope.

'Don't tell me we're serving detention with him?' Draco said disgusted.

'Maybe if you two serve detention in the Black Forest, you'll find that it isn't all just fun and games.' Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk and sent them off.

Draco and Amber stood outside professor McGonagall's office door.

'Alright, now that we got detention, are you going to tell me what you were going to show me in the Dark Forest?' Amber huffed.

'Never mind, maybe I'll show you some other time. But I think we should go to our common rooms before we get into anymore trouble.' Draco kissed Amber on the cheek and left to go to his common room.

Amber watched him kick the stone and shove his hands into his pockets. Amber turned around and started walking to her common room.

'Brilliant, now I got detention as well.' Amber muttered to herself.

When she eventually got to the common room, there was almost no one there, except Harry.

'Why are you up so late Harry?' Amber took off her coat and hung it on the hat stand.

'I was wondering where you were, I was wondering about…' Harry stopped and thought twice what he was about to say.

'Go on…' Amber sat down on the couch next to Harry and gave him her charming smile.

'I was wondering about this morning. I didn't mean to, I was just…I don't know what I was doing.' Amber giggled softly and turned red in the face.

'Okay if you didn't mean to, then let's just forget it.' Amber smiled and left to go to her room.

'Wait…' Harry stopped Amber before she was up the first steps.

Amber spun around and looked Harry in the eye. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he just couldn't gather the courage to say anything.

'Yes Harry?' Amber said, waiting for any moment that Harry was going to say anything.

'Nothing, let's just forget about it…' Harry went and sat back down on the couch and stared into what was left of the glowing coals.

Amber stared after him, although she felt bad about what she just said, but she couldn't have said anything else. How cruel must she have sounded, 'Just forget about it.' Amber shook her head and went back to climbing the stairs.

'Come on, you have to tell her sometime.' Harry thought to himself.

Friday evening came really fast, and that evening there was a note on the common room table, addressed to Harry and Amber.

'_Detention has been moved to five o' clock until seven. You must meet Hagrid at quarter to five. Professor McGonagall_.' Harry read the note to Amber as well.

'You never told me you got detention as well. Was it from Snape?' Harry looked up from the note, confused.

'No Harry, I got it for something else. But we better get going or we'll be in even bigger trouble.' Amber grabbed her fluffy coat that she conjured when they were in Hogsmeade and so did Harry.

They left the warmth of the common room and went down to Hagrid's hut on the school grounds. Hagrid was standing outside by his front door getting a few lamps ready.

'I was wonderin when yer was going to come down.' Hagrid put down the lamps and greeted Harry and Amber.

'Yeah sorry, we only got the note just now. Why did they move detention?' Harry asked.

'Well, there's a fancy do up at the castle.' Hagrid took one of the lamps and handed it to Harry.

'What fancy do? We don't know anything about that…' Harry said.

Hagrid shook his head, refusing to say anything more and handed Amber a lamp.

'Where is that Malfoy?' Hagrid looked up towards the castle and saw Draco walking down the stairs slowly.

'Oh, here he comes now. You two together, and me and that Malfoy.' Amber and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes.

'Us? Together?' Harry gulped.

'Yes and I'm not going to change it either.' Draco eventually reached them and angrily stuck his hands in his pockets.

'Let's get this over and done with.' Draco seemed upset about something.

'Ok yer two take that path down there and Malfoy yer come with me.' Draco grumbled and took the last lamp standing on the table.

'We're going to be giving the hiding flowers some fertilizer.' Hagrid each handed them a bucket with brown pellets in them.

'Alright let's go.' Draco left down the path that Hagrid was going down.

'He seems upset about something…' Harry said softly.

Amber just nodded and they started walking towards the path near the edge of the forest; Harry led her in silence. It started getting darker as they got deeper and deeper into the forest. After a while they could hardly see anything and it was deathly cold. They lit their lamps and carried on deeper into the forest. After a while Harry couldn't take the silence any more.

'So do you have any idea what these hiding flowers look like?' Harry asked Amber.

'Well if you talk loudly, they sink back into the ground.' Amber said holding her lamp higher to look for them.

Harry kept quiet for a while and then asked again.

'You still haven't told me why you got detention…' Harry looked back at Amber walking behind him.

'Draco and I were caught sneaking out by Professor McGonagall.' Amber said softly.

'Where did you sneak out to?' Harry asked again.

'Here, that's why we got detention here and not helping teachers sorting papers.' Amber joked.

They fell silent as they walked into a field of brightly coloured flowers.

'Wow! Look at these!' Harry gasped loudly and the flowers disappeared.

'Those are the hiding flowers, don't talk so loudly. You scare them.' Amber and Harry stood still and watched the flowers popping out of the ground again.

Amber started throwing some of the pellets on the ground. Harry followed by doing the same. Before they knew it, their two hours were finished. They started making their way back to Hagrid's hut, but it was taking them longer than they expected.

'Do you think we're lost Harry?' Amber asked.

Harry shook his head, but he thought they really were lost.

'We'll be there in a few minutes. Not far now…' Harry looked for a sign of the castle, or Hagrid.

Then they saw a light moving ahead, and another one.

'That must be Hagrid and Draco there up front.' Harry and Amber walked little faster and eventually saw that it was Hagrid and Draco.

'I was wonderin wher' yer two were. Though yer might've got lost in there.' Hagrid put them in front of him.

It started snowing and they ran back to Hagrid's cabin.

'Yer better make yer way back up to the castle, don't want yer to miss the entrance.' Hagrid handed them each an umbrella shoved them out the door.

They stood blankly for a minute, and put up their umbrellas and ran back to the castle. Filch was standing by the front door, waiting for them to come back.

'You three better get to the Great Hall.' Filch shouted at them.

They left their umbrellas at the door and went to the Great Hall. Everyone was still busy sitting down and talking. Amber and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor table and Draco went to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore was standing up in front waiting for the children to settle.

'Please everyone take your seat.' Everyone went deadly quiet and stared at Dumbledore.

'This year this castle won't only be your home, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Tri-wizard tournament. And for those of you who don't know, the Tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is chosen to compete. Let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone.' Dumbledore was serious; the look in his eye said it all.

Everyone was wide-eyed, excited or afraid of whatever these magical contests might be.

'And trust me when I say, these contests aren't for the faint hearted. But more of that later, but now please join me in welcoming the learners of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxine.' The doors of the Great Hall opened and twenty girls in blue uniforms started gliding through the doors.

They were graceful, draping their arms across the air and sighing. Then they started running for the front of the hall. Ron stared after them, obviously love at first sight.

'Bloody hell…' He said to himself.

At the front of the hall, they stopped and magical butterflies and birds started fluttering everywhere, and right behind them was the headmistress.

'Blimey, that's one big woman…' Seamus whispered to Ron.

Everyone whistled as they finished their entrance. Dumbledore stepped back up and held up his hands for silence.

'And now our friends from the north, please greet the students of Durmstrang, and their high master Igor Kakaroff.' The doors opened once again, and these boys walked in swiftly, stomping their canes on the ground and sending sparks flying.

Then they ran to the front and two boys made a phoenix out of flame in front of Dumbledore. Everyone fell silent as a single figure strolled through the door.

'Blimey it's him! Its Viktor Krum!' Ron gasped.

The headmaster walked up to Dumbledore and greeted him.

'Now that we are all here, let the feast begin.' Dumbledore waved his hands and two more tables appeared along with at feast at each table. After they had finished their dinner Dumbledore stood up again and waited for everyone to be quiet again. The girls from Beauxbatons had settled by the extra table at Ravenclaw table while Durmstrang sat by the extra table by the Slytherins.

'Here to tell us more about the Tri-wizard tournament is the Minister for International Magical Co-operation, Mr. Crouch…' Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and the minister took his place.

He held up his hands for silence of attention.

'For the safety of the students, the ministry has decided that only students above the age of nineteen are allowed to take part…and there will be no Quidditch either.'

There was an upset that ran through the lines of students, hoping in the short time that had passed since that they found out, that everyone would be able to enter. And to even more disappointment there would be no Quidditch.

'Silence!' Dumbledore shouted louder than possible.

There was something on the podium in the front, covered with a piece of cloth. Dumbledore stepped alongside and pulled the cloth off quickly, only to reveal a huge wooden goblet with blue-white flames.

'Anyone who wishes to enter the tournament, just need to write their name on a piece of parchment and place it in the Goblet of Fire. As of this moment…the Tri-wizard tournament has begun.' And Dumbledore pointed to another stand, and a bright, clear cup appeared on it, with the words '_TRI-WIZARD CUP_'.


	16. Sweet Dreams

The following day, when everyone was totally aware of what was happening, everyone started wishing they were old enough to enter or hoping their parents would let them enter. Hermione and Amber were in the library, studying for exams.

'Don't you think it's a bit early to be studying for exams? They're still months away…and it's a Saturday…' Amber stifled a yawn, and Hermione gave her a sharp look and she stopped her yawn.

'It's never too early to study, especially in fourth year. We can't afford to slack off…' Hermione grumbled and carried on studying.

Amber rolled her eyes and shut her book, put it in her bag and left. Parvati stopped her on her way out and when she turned around, Viktor was standing right in front of her.

'Viktor! It's good to see you again!' Amber jumped up and gave him a hug, which he returned.

'I vos vondering vat happened to you ven you left the team. So you came here?' Viktor smiled, and he didn't smile often.

Amber nodded and they started talking for a long while, in fluent Bulgarian.

'Come here Viktor, I want to introduce you to someone…' Amber grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to Hermione.

'Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to someone…' Hermione mumbled something and looked up to see Viktor, and then she sprang up.

'Hermione this is Viktor. Viktor, Hermione.' Viktor took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

'Pleasure to meet you…' Viktor straightened himself out and said something to Amber, then left them. Hermione stood frozen to her place and blushed profusely.

'You never told me that you knew Viktor Krum?' Hermione realised she was blushing and tried to hide it.

'Well he did replace me on the team, Hermione…' Amber joked.

Amber turned around to leave the library once again, and ran into Harry and Ron.

'We've been wondering where you were! Hermione finally talked you into it did she?' Ron asked.

'Talked me into studying?' Amber frowned. 'There was nothing else to do so I just came with…'

Harry and Ron looked at each other once and laughed.

'You need some serious help! We were having a snowball fight with Fred and George; you should've just joined us.' Harry joked. 'Maybe if you go put down your bag we could still catch them in time.'

Amber smiled guiltily and walked up to Gryffindor tower with Harry and Ron. They walked into the Gryffindor common room that was totally empty.

'Everyone is outside, nice morning for it.' Ron said.

Amber went up the stairs and put her bag in her room, then went down back to the boys.

'What do you say to challenging Fred and George to a snowball war?' Amber smiled evilly and jumped up and down enthusiastically.

Ron nodded and so did Harry, but he couldn't help thinking back to when he tried to kiss Amber, it was all he seemed to think about since they were paired together for detention. He should've said it then, when she was standing on the stairs, that he liked her, but he turned away and ignored it.

'Harry? Are you alright?' Amber waved her hand in front of Harry's face and stared into his green eyes. Harry blinked once and smiled.

'Let's get going, Fred and George might leave…' Harry turned around and started walking for the portrait hole by himself.

'What do you think is biting him?' Ron asked Amber, but she just shook her head.

'Harry, wait up!' Amber called after him.

Harry was halfway down to the courtyard before Amber and Ron caught up with him.

'What's wrong with you? You just went all funny and then you left.' Ron asked, but Harry was still daydreaming.

'Harry!' Amber half-shouted at him, and then she turned to Ron, 'Maybe we should just leave the snowball war…' She looked at Harry, and she could almost see what Harry was thinking.

'Well I'm still going to get Fred and George back for those nasty shots they took just now.' Ron carried on walking down to the courtyard and left Harry and Amber standing on the steps of the Entrance hall.

'Harry, what's got you so down?' Amber asked him; she placed her hand on his right shoulder and looked straight into his emerald eyes.

Harry looked at her, trying to avoid her eyes. Her eyes could pierce whatever guard he was holding up, it was a weird yet wonderful thing that she could do.

'You know you can tell me anything, right?' Amber looked even deeper into his eyes, trying to make him pay attention to her, but he just wouldn't look at her.

'It's nothing, I'm just thinking.' Harry said blankly.

'I think we should go back to the common room, you look a little off colour…' Amber pressed the back of her hand against his forehead to feel if he had a temperature.

'Yeah, lets go back. I feel like sitting by the fire.' Harry said.

He and Amber walked back to the common room and didn't speak to each other once. Once they did reach the common room, Amber told Harry to sit down while she made a fire. She stacked the logs in the fireplace and set it alight with a spell. Harry stayed on the couch and Amber sat on the floor next to the fire.

Harry couldn't help thinking, 'What if I just told her? Maybe she'll leave Draco. Maybe she feels the same…'

Amber looked back at him over her shoulder. She got up and went to go sit next to him, but she didn't say anything, just watched Harry's thoughts flicker across his eyes.

That evening Harry didn't go to dinner, but stayed in his dorm, thinking. He lay on his bed looking up at the canopy, running over everything in his mind, over and over. After a few hours he eventually fell asleep.

'Harry, there's something I need to say to you…' It was Amber, she was in his room.

He recognized her voice but he couldn't see her. No one else was there; it was just him and her, in the dead of night. Harry had waited for this moment forever, was this really going to happen? She stepped into the light coming through a window, and she waited for him to come closer. Harry walked towards her, and she took hold of both his hands.

'Harry, I've been waiting so long to tell you this…I…I love you.' She whispered to him.

He looked down into her stunning blue-grey eyes and cupped her face in his one hand. She held his hand in hers and kissed it. He ran his thumb across her soft lips and, finally, he kissed her. He kissed her so tenderly, and there was so much meaning behind it. It was true, and magical. He brought her closer to him and held her right up against his body. Their bodies moulded into one another and shared their warmth. He lay her down on his bed and kissed her again, down her neck and chest. He slid her top off and placed his one hand on her chest.

'Feel my heart…that's what you do to me…' she whispered again.

Harry woke up with a sudden bang. Ron and Seamus had just come in and were laughing really loud.

'Where were you at dinner? George pulled a brilliant prank on Neville! Funniest one yet!' Ron and Seamus started laughing again and didn't stop until they paid closer attention to Harry's face.

'Harry? You look sick. You feeling alright?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, Ron. I'm just fine. I'll be back later…' Harry pulled on a robe and went down into the common room.


	17. More Stupid Secrets

As Harry thought, no one was there; he went out the portrait hole and carried on walking down the corridor. He was walking around the fourth floor corridor when he heard a dull thud around one of the narrower passageways. He looked around the passage and saw two dark figures struggling against each other. Harry watched from the corner, concealed by the darkness. The taller one of the two pushed the smaller one against a wall with a hard blow. The smaller one hit back quickly with a spell. The other hit back with another spell, causing the smaller one to scream. Then the tall one suddenly spoke from across the corridor and, to Harry's surprise, it was a girl.

'Have you told anyone? Absolutely anyone?' She said in a deep, menacing tone.

The smaller one stood defiant, even though Harry could only see their shadows.

'Say something!' She said again, even more threatening than before.

'NO! No I haven't!' the smaller one shouted eventually shouted.

Harry recognized that shout, it was so familiar, but he couldn't think of whom it belonged to.

'Good girl. Wouldn't want your mommy to find out that you've been blabbing every little thing about yourself to those friends of yours.' The taller one stepped closer to the smaller one.

The tall one looked down to the other and spoke.

'I'm so sorry that I had to resort to this, but I know how good you are at keeping to yourself.' Then she held the small one again by the shoulders.

'Now go back to your common room, before anyone starts to miss you.' The taller one went down the corridor in the opposite direction. The small one watched insolently as she turned down another corridor and collapsed onto the ground, rubbing the shoulder that was hit by the spell. Now was the time that Harry had to see who it was, he recognized that shout, he must know the person. The dark outline sat against the wall, very still. Harry ran down the passageway to the dark figure on the ground. He crouched on the ground beside the figure and touched its shoulder lightly.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked softly, hoping whoever it was would look up under their hood.

The unknown person eventually looked up, it was just who Harry thought it was.

'Amber! Oh my God! Who was that? What did they want?' Harry looked down into her horror-stricken face and he pulled down her hood.

Tears were running steadily down her face, making her face red and making her eyes shine in the little light there was.

'It…it was nothing, Harry…nothing…' Amber picked herself off the ground and dusted her clothes off then pulled her hood back up.

'That wasn't nothing and you know it!' Harry tried to convince himself more than her.

'Harry just leave it, it has nothing to do with you! How much did you hear Harry?' Amber asked, rubbing her shoulder once again.

'I heard enough to know that wasn't nothing!' Harry raged.

'I think then you heard enough…' Amber said calmly.

She started walking the winding passages back to the Gryffindor common room, and Harry followed, waiting for her to answer his questions.

'Tell me who it was? Just tell me that!' Harry asked over and again.

Amber stopped and turned around. She whipped off her hood and glared at Harry, one tear ran down her cheek.

'Ok! Dammit! It was my sister! You happy now?' Another tear ran down her cheek.

Harry stopped as well; shocked mostly, but he was also angry, at himself as well as Amber's sister.

'Let's get you back to the common room. It's still fairly early and no one is there…' Harry put his arm around Amber's waist and helped her down the few passages to the common room. When they got there, Harry put Amber down on the couch and sat down next to her. Amber reached over to rub her shoulder blade, wincing at her own touch.

'Take off your jacket, let me see how bad it is…' Harry suggested.

Amber turned her back to him, unzipped her jacket and let Harry pull it off, as she couldn't move her hurt shoulder a lot. Harry pulled it off as slowly as he could, trying no to hurt her more. She flinched when it was off, the pain was overbearing. He looked at her shoulder; it was red and slowly starting to turn blue. Harry touched it as gently as he could, and that was still not gentle enough.

'OW! Be careful back there! I think that's where the spell got me.' Amber scolded him over her shoulder

'Sorry! I am trying to be gentle you know!' Harry snapped back.

He touched it again and felt something move under his finger. He didn't know what it was until it happened again.

'Um…bad news…I think you broke your shoulder blade…' Harry supposed.

'Then maybe I should…err…' Amber fell backwards into Harry's arms.

Harry looked down at her, her face was pale and she looked lifeless in his arms.

'Amber…Amz…' Harry stroked her cheek waiting for a reaction, but nothing happened.

'Please…just say something…' Harry tried again but nothing happened.

Harry lay Amber on the couch and ran upstairs to fetch Ron, he needed help to get Amber to the hospital wing. He burst into his room, and Ron sprang up in his bed.

'Well you look a little better…' Ron yawned.

'Ron! I need your help…come down stairs quick.' Ron jumped out of his bed and ran down stairs with Harry.

As they got into the common room Ron stopped and looked at Amber lying lifeless on the couch.

'What the hell happened to her?' Ron asked surprised.

'We need to get her to the hospital wing, now!' Without hesitating Harry picked Amber up by himself and started walking towards the portrait hole.

Ron grabbed Amber's coat off the couch and pushed open the portrait of the fat lady then waited for Harry to come out. Ron and Harry hurried to the hospital wing. Ron pushed open the doors and Madam Pomfrey came bustling up to them.

'My word! What happened to her? She looks terrible!' Madam Pomfrey walked to an open bed and told Harry to put her on it.

She gave the two boys a harsh look and waited for an explanation.

'Don't look at me, I just came with…' Ron then turned to Harry and also waited for him to explain.

'She…er…fell down the stairs. She landed really hard on her shoulder.' Harry looked at both of them reassuringly and waited.

Madam Pomfrey turned Amber onto her side and looked at her shoulder, prodded it once or twice and finally let her down again. She looked at Harry and knew that it wasn't from falling down the stairs.

'She has a broken shoulder. She'll have to stay here the night.' Madam Pomfrey went to her office and started getting things together.

'You can go back Ron. I think I'll stay here with her.' Harry said.

Ron didn't say anything, just handed Harry Amber's coat and started walking for the doors. Madam Pomfrey came back with some weird looking medicine.

'And why are you still here?' She looked at Harry questioningly.

'I would like to stay with her, if that isn't a problem?' Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked insulted for a minute, but then eventually nodded and pulled the screen closed around Amber's bed. Harry sat on the other side of the blind waiting for Madam Pomfrey to say something. When she came out and pushed the blind back, Harry straightened up and waited for her to say something.

'She needs her rest, so don't try and wake her.' Madam Pomfrey went back to her office and closed the door.

Harry turned to Amber; Madam Pomfrey placed her almost upright on a stack of pillows. Her arm was in a sling and there was an unusual orange thing on her shoulder, it looked like a liquid but it was moving freely back and forth around her bruised shoulder. Harry pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat next to her.

'Why did this happen? You have to answer me…' Harry laid his head on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep. He looked up at Madam Pomfrey sitting in her office reading a book, and then looked back at Amber sleeping peacefully. Harry stroked Amber's cheek and lay his head back on the edge of Amber's bed and feel asleep.


	18. Visiting Old Friends

Harry woke up the next morning to someone shaking him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, then looked up at the faces of Amber and Madam Pomfrey.

'Oh…umm… you're up.' He rubbed his eyes out again and looked back at them.

'We should be the one saying that to you, mister!' Madam Pomfrey scoffed.

'You sure do sleep like a log. We tried to wake you up twice.' Amber smiled.

Harry looked again at Amber, the weird orange was gone but her shoulder was still bruised. Madam Pomfrey scurried off.

'So you're feeling better then?' Harry stood up and moved closer to Amber.

'Yeah. Still a little tender though but I'll be alright.' Amber sat up straight and folded her legs on her bed.

'You feel up to breakfast?' Harry asked.

'Yeah as soon as Madam Pomfrey lets me out of here.' Amber joked.

Madam Pomfrey came back and gave Amber her clothes back.

'Please just remember to take it easy with that shoulder. It should be fully healed in two days.' Madam Pomfrey said as she put Amber's clothes on the end of her bed.

'Will do, Madam Pomfrey. Thanks again for last night…' Amber said sweetly.

'It was nothing my dear. Just don't go falling down any stairs again…' Madam Pomfrey took the tray of medicine back to her office. Amber smiled as Madam Pomfrey walked away, and closed the screen around her bed, blocking Harry out. After a while, when Harry sat down, Amber asked him something.

'Harry, what story exactly did you tell Madam Pomfrey? And how did I get here?' Amber asked through the screen.

'I, told her you fell down the stairs and landed on your shoulder… Ron and I brought you here…' Harry hesitated.

Amber was about to say something when Madam Pomfrey came back to the bedside.

'You holding up alright my dear?' Madam Pomfrey asked through the screen.

'Just fine thank you.' Amber said back loudly.

Madam Pomfrey hurried off again and left Harry and Amber by the bed. Amber pulled back the screens with her arm in a sling and her jacket slung around her other shoulder.

'Ok, now I'm ready for breakfast!' Amber laughed and her stomach grumbled.

'I definitely think you're ready for breakfast.' Harry laughed as well as they walked out the hospital wing and down to the Great hall.

As they were walking to the Great hall, they passed the Goblet of Fire and watched the blue white flames coming out of it.

'Pity Dumbledore drew an Age line; otherwise I would've entered.' Amber looked up at the Goblet on its stand and sighed.

'Yeah, it would've been fun.' Harry looked at the Goblet and imagined himself holding the Tri-Wizard Cup, with everyone around him shouting his name, and someone was right next to him, holding his hand and saying, '_You did it, Harry! You did it!_'

Harry shook his head to slap himself out of his daydream, and walked with Amber to the Great hall. They walked through the large oak doors and a few people turned around to look at them. Amber didn't look back, just carried on walking until they got to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Hermione stopped eating and looked at Amber, but Ron just carried on.

'Oh my word! Amber, I never heard you come in last night and now I know why… what happened to you?' Hermione stood up and sat down again with Amber.

'I fell down the stairs, and that's the last thing I remember. But apparently Harry and Ron took me to the hospital wing…' Amber took some toast with her free hand, but Hermione took it and started buttering it.

'How come you never told me, Ron!?' Hermione handed Amber her toast and glared at Ron.

'I thought she would tell you as soon as you saw her. And she did, so there.' Ron didn't look up; just spoke to Hermione while eating.

'You still could've told me, Ron!' Hermione huffed at him.

Hermione turned back to Harry and Amber and smiled as best she could.

'So you're feeling all right now? You need help with anything?' Hermione offered her help to Amber.

'No, its ok. I can manage on my own.' Amber took her toast her free hand and bit into it.

'Seen as though you two weren't here when they announced it last night at dinner, Dumbledore said that they would be drawing the three champions names tonight just after dinner.' Hermione said.

Harry and Amber both looked at each other and nodded at Hermione.

'So what are we going to be doing today?' Harry asked everyone else.

'There's nothing to do. We could go visit Hagrid, we haven't yet.' Ron suggested.

'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.' Harry said and they all finished their breakfast and went to their dorms to get changed into something warmer.

Harry and Ron were already waiting for Hermione and Amber down in the common room.

'What is taking them so long?' Ron paced around the couch once or twice and stood next to Harry again.

'They're girls Ron, they take their time.' Harry sat down on the couch and so did Ron.

Amber and Hermione were still getting dressed, but it was actually just Amber.

'Do you think this looks alright Hermione?' Amber asked her for the seventh time.

'Yes! It looks just fine! Why you so worried about how you look anyway? We're only going to Hagrid's.' Hermione slumped down onto her bed and waited for Amber to do her hair.

'Because I want to look presentable…' Amber ran her one hand through her hair.

'There we go! I'm done.'

'Finally!' Hermione jumped off her bed and they both started walking downstairs.

'It's about time! We thought that you two got lost on the way down.' Ron and Harry stood up and waited to leave.

'Well don't blame me. It was Amber, she took her time getting ready.' Hermione said indignantly.

'Well…?' Ron turned from Hermione to Amber and waited for her to answer.

'I was…just making myself…presentable. Besides, I only have one arm.' Amber understated herself.

They gave her an accusatory look and then carried on walking to the portrait hole. They walked all the way down to Hagrid's hut before anyone noticed anything different around the school. There was a paddock next to Hagrid's hut with behemoth palomino pegasi grazing in it. And just a little way off there was a powder blue carriage the size of a house. On the Black Lake there was an old-style pirate ship with burgundy sails.

'That must be the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang boat…' Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ron shook his head and knocked on Hagrid's door. They heard Fang barking and pounding inside. Then the door opened and Hagrid was wearing what looked like a bearskin.

'Hey Hagrid.' Harry looked at him up and down trying to analyze what he was wearing.

'Hiya Harry. Wan ter come in? Just made a nice fresh pot of tea.' Hagrid stood back and let them all come in.

He grabbed five mugs from the shelf and poured them all an enormous mug of hot tea.

'So how've yer bin Harry? I was wondering when yer all was gonna come visit me?' Hagrid gave them all their tea and offered them rock cakes.

They all turned Hagrid down, except Amber, who politely took one and took a bite out of it. Hermione was waving with her hands and shaking her head behind Hagrid's back. She chewed on it awkwardly for a while and swallowed hard. She now realized why the rest turned the rock cakes down.

'Yer all looking forward to the tournament? Gonna be thumping good…' Hagrid said sitting down and placing the rock cakes on the table.

'Yeah, pity we can't enter though. Would've been something…' Ron sighed.

They spent the whole morning and a bit of the afternoon talking in Hagrid's cabin.


	19. Four Champions

After dinner the Great hall was clearing it self up and replacing the long dining tables with a few grandstands. The Goblet of Fire was standing back up front, with the blue white flames spewing out the top. The torches were starting to dim and the blue white flames seemed to be getting brighter. Everyone started taking a seat on the grandstands and waited, waited to see who would be the champions. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Amber were on the stands at the back, in a dark corner. Dumbledore appeared in front of the Great hall, waiting for everyone to settle.

'Tonight we will be choosing our champions.' Dumbledore said uncharacteristically.

He placed his hand on the Goblet and waited. The flames turned red, shot out one piece of parchment and Dumbledore waited for it to fall within his reach. He snatched out of the air and read it's name.

'And the champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!' A girl with a sheet of silvery hair stood up, went to Dumbledore and shook his hand briefly before he pointed to a door at the back of the Great hall.

Once again, he placed a trembling hand on the cup and waited for the next name. The flames turned red and spat out another piece of parchment. He grabbed it and read.

'The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!' Viktor stood up, shook Dumbledore's hand and went to the same door as Fleur.

Now everyone was nervous, the Hogwarts champion was next, shivers ran through the stands. Dumbledore now put his both hands on the cup and the flames turned red once again. The piece of parchment flew high up into the air, and drifted down slowly. Finally, Dumbledore had it. He scanned it and then read aloud.

'The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!' The Hufflepuff's erupted in cheers, all them shouting for Cedric.

Cedric was the Hufflepuff Seeker, handsome, popular and everything every girl wanted. Cedric walked to Dumbledore, shook his hand and disappeared into the same door as the other two champions.

'Now that our champions have been selected, we shall…' Dumbledore stopped, noticing the red light coming from the cup.

The other teachers were also looking at it. Was the Goblet confused? The flame licked high, turned red and spat out one more piece parchment. Dumbledore looked furious, grasping the parchment out of the air and reading it. He suddenly looked shocked, his pale eyes wide in uncertainty.

'Harry Potter…?' He said.

Everyone looked shocked now. Four champions? It never happened before, why only now. Harry was sitting in the back, next to Amber, in front of Ron and Hermione. He looked back pleadingly at them, he only got silence and ruthless looks back. He looked to Amber sitting next to him, her eyes wide in disbelief. He got a shove on the back, nearly pushing him of the stand, he looked back, Hermione's face was strained.

'GO HARRY!' She pushed him again but he hesitated.

'HARRY POTTER!' Dumbledore shouted.

Hermione pushed him again, he had to go. He got up and walked through the rows of students. No cheers for him, just eyes burning into his back, a few people commented rudely to him. He walked slowly to Dumbledore, his eyes coming closer and angrier. He didn't dare look him in the eye; he just walked right past him into the room with the other champions.

In the room, where the other champions were, Harry felt lost. Cedric was standing by the fireplace resting his arm on it. Fleur was also by the fire, sitting in an armchair. In the far corner Viktor stood by himself, looking impatient. Fleur stood up and walked up to Harry.

'Do zey want us back in ze hall?' Fleur asked.

Harry was confused by her question, so he didn't answer. The door burst open, and Dumbledore rushed in, along with Madame Maxine and Kakaroff. He grabbed Harry by the collar, hoisting him into the air. Harry was surprised by Dumbledore's strength, but even more by his anger.

'Did you do it Harry? Did you put your name in the cup?'

'No, sir.' Harry said.

'Get one of the older students to do it for you?'

'No sir.'

'He iz lying Dumbly-dore!' Madame Maxine shouted.

The other three champions looked confused. Viktor spoke to Kakaroff in Bulgarian, and Fleur ran to Madame Maxine.

'Zey cannot let zis little boy compete, he iz too young!' Fleur went on.

Harry looked to Fleur talking to Madame Maxine. He felt insulted, but he was too young, and maybe there was good reason why younger students weren't allowed to compete. He started getting scared; Dumbledore let him down and turned to the minister.

'Surely there is something we can do Barty?' Dumbledore said almost pleadingly.

'The Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. Nothing can be done.' The minister said curtly.

'But then we must all have two champions, it is only fair.' Kakaroff interrupted.

'We cannot be held responsible, Igor. The Goblet must have been cursed.' Barty said again.

Out of the darkness, came a dull clunking sound. It was Moody, stepping out of the shadows.

'Only an exceptional Confundus charm could've made his name come out of that cup.' He said.

Kakaroff looked offended, but yet he knew he was wrong.

'All right. Champions, down to more serious business.' Dumbledore called them to him and they made a circle around him.

'The first task will be held in two weeks time, on November 24th. These tasks are meant to be hard, so don't misjudge them in the least. Prepare for the worst, and hope for the best.' Dumbledore straightened himself out and looked to the headmasters.

'Now I think that you all should go to your rooms and get your rest.' Dumbledore waved his hand, dismissing them.

The four champions walked through the door they came in. Viktor and Fleur left them at the Entrance hall, and Cedric and Harry carried on walking to the changing stairs.

'So how did you do it Harry?' Cedric asked after a long while.

'I didn't do it, really.' Harry felt insulted.

'Right…' Cedric said sarcastically.


	20. Believing in Friends

Cedric left Harry after a while, and then Harry carried on to Gryffindor tower by himself. The portrait hole opened, he stepped in and heard people arguing. He frowned to himself and carried on walking. There were no more than six people in the common room, including himself. There were two first years doing their last-minute homework. The other people were Amber, Hermione and Ron. And that was where the argument was coming from.

'He didn't do it!' Amber shouted at both Hermione and Ron, but somehow they didn't believe what she was saying.

'He was with ME the whole DAY! And when he wasn't with me, he was with you, Ron!' Amber looked at Harry coming in the portrait hole, she looked at him from Hermione and Ron and shouted again.

'TELL them Harry! Tell them you didn't do it!' She stared at Ron and Hermione hard, through furious slits.

'We believe you, really we do, but the thing is…' Hermione stopped; they all knew what she was about to say.

But Ron looked like he was still not buying it, hands in his pockets and a straight face. Harry really didn't even want to bother trying to explain what happened. He sat down on the sofa and leant back into it. Ron didn't say anything; he stomped up the stairs and went to bed.

'I think I'll go to bed as well. See you in a bit…' Hermione said to Amber and went up the stairs as well.

Amber made a high pitch grunt watching Hermione disappear up the stairs, she waved her free arm in the air and sat next to Harry.

'Why didn't you try and explain Harry?'

'I really don't think anyone will believe me.' Harry sighed.

'You could've at least tried!'

Harry didn't answer, just rolled his eyes and sank further into the couch. Amber knew he was disappointed in his friends, thinking that he really did put his name in the cup.

'For what its worth Harry, I believe you didn't do it.' Amber touched his arm lightly and waited for him to say something.

'Yeah, I know you do.' Harry smiled bleakly.

'So you've heard about the first task then?' Amber asked.

'How did you know?' Harry asked surprised.

'Hello, Ornate! I probably know more than Hermione.' Amber smiled, hoping Harry would laugh.

'Oh. I've forgotten about that.' Harry laughed once.

Amber smiled; she knew somehow how much he had on his mind.

'Maybe you should go to bed, in the morning you tell Sirius about tonight.'

Harry's eyes widened and then he frowned.

'How do you know about Sirius? I never…'

'Hermione, filled me in. I know more about you than you think. Yeah I know it's THE Sirius Black, but I always knew he was innocent anyways.' She rubbed his back hoping that he'd level out his thoughts.

'I think I should go to bed. You should maybe as well. Madam Pomfrey said so.' He said mockingly.

'Yeah yeah! I hear you.' Amber and Harry climbed the stairs together and went their separate ways when they reached Amber's room.

Harry creaked open his door and Ron was still awake. Dean, Seamus and Neville were all asleep.

'How did you do it?' Ron said abruptly as Harry walked over to his bed.

'Do what, Ron?' Harry snapped back.

'You know bloody well what! Thought you might let me know though…' Ron snapped back just as abruptly as before.

'You're being stupid Ron. You know I couldn't get past that Age line…' Harry shook his head and got changed into his pajamas.

'Yeah that's me. Harry Potter's stupid friend.' Ron covered himself up and rolled over again.

Harry got under his covers and looked at Ron. No one believed him except Amber, not even Hermione, and she always had common sense. Everyone seemed to be going mad, or was Harry going crazy. All those people in the Great hall, saying he was a cheat. Fleur thought he was too young, he even thought so. He couldn't sleep, not now, with all these thoughts bothering him.

The following week seemed to fly by, and the task was getting closer, and Harry didn't know what to do yet. Not only didn't he know what spells to use, but he also had no idea what the task was about. This Friday afternoon seemed to be going at normal speed, but Harry was still hurt that no one except Amber believed that he didn't put his name in the Goblet.

'Haven't you got any other hints yet? I mean you could get really hurt in this thing Harry, especially if you don't know what you're up against.' He and Amber were sitting in the common room, Amber on the poofy couch and Harry in front of the fire.

Amber was sitting with her legs folded up on the couch with a book in her lap and Harry was throwing little balls of parchment in the fire. Amber was reading up on advanced Defense charms, a book from the library, seen as though they didn't know what would happen in the first task.

'No, don't think I will either.' Harry said throwing another ball in the fire.

Amber looked up the stairs to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny coming down. Amber stood up and greeted the three of them, and then they saw Harry sitting in front of the fire. Hermione walked up to him and said something; he frowned and shook his head.

'What?' Harry said looking up at her.

'Um…Dean told Parvati that… don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid is looking for you.' Hermione walked back to Ron and Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione looked at Harry over her shoulder and he didn't even attempt to get a word in.

'What was that about?' Amber asked

'Er…Hagrid is looking for me. Mind if we go there quickly?' Harry asked.

'Sure, this book is getting a bit much.' She slammed the book shut and threw it on a table nearby.

They walked down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on his door. It was unusually warm today, not like the past few weeks. Hagrid opened the door and let them both in.

'I was hopin yer would come down real quick. Got a little surprise fer yer Harry.' Hagrid looked at Amber, being licked on the face by Fang.

'I was wondering if yer could come down here at about midnight. Bring yer Invisibility cloak along, come in handy.' Hagrid winked at Harry, but Harry looked at Amber who smiled at him, she probably knew about the Invisibility cloak as well.

'Yeah I'll be here. What's this about Hagrid?' Harry looked puzzled.

'Yeh'll see tonight…' Hagrid whispered.

Harry nodded and then he and Amber left. Harry was wondering what this surprise would be; he needed something to cheer him up.


	21. Dragons

After everyone had gone to bed, Harry lay in his bed, waiting for the time he could leave. Quarter to twelve he took his Invisibility cloak out of his trunk and covered himself with it. The corridors were quiet; the grounds were dead and covered with fog. He saw Hagrid's cabin lights were on and headed towards them. He heard two voices inside, one distinctly feminine.

'Hagrid, where iz it you are taking me to?' Harry knew that voice, it was Madame Maxine.

'Yeh'll see shortly. Come lets get going…' Harry was standing on Hagrid's cabin steps and he heard them coming his way.

Harry jumped down and the door opened. Hagrid and Madame Maxine were walking towards the Dark Forest. Harry followed them and tapped Hagrid on his back. Hagrid looked behind him and nothing was there, but he knew it was Harry. He waved to Harry to keep on following them into the dark forest.

As they got deeper into the Dark forest they heard roaring, howling noises. They carried on when Harry saw what he could never imagine.

'Oh Hagrid! Zis iz beautiful. Can we get a little bit closer?' Madame Maxine moved off on her own, and left Hagrid on his own, and unknowingly, Harry as well.

'DRAGONS! What are they here for?' Harry asked and poked his head out of the Invisibility cloak.

'They're the firs' task Harry. Beautiful aren't they?' Hagrid watched the four dragons fighting against their handlers and sighed.

'Wish I could've kept Norbert…' Hagrid sighed again.

'Dragons? Are they crazy? What are we supposed to do with them.' Harry also watched the handlers trying to calm the dragons.

'If I wer yer Harry I would learn some Stunning spells. Comes in handy, especially with that Horntail. Its front is as dangerous as its end.' There was a brown dragon with a few chains around its neck, Harry saw it had ten inch spikes on it tail, protruding in all directions.

'But… these things are dangerous. How can they expect us to fight these things?' Harry threw his cloak to the ground and watched the Horntail spit fire at a bush nearby and it was instantly charcoaled.

'I can't do this Hagrid. I just can't…' Harry grabbed his cloak and ran out of the forest, pulling the invisibility cloak over himself again.

He ran, out of the forest, towards the castle. He kept his eyes on the one or two lights burning in the castle. He never once looked around him, and that's when he ran into something. Kakaroff was heading towards where Hagrid entered the forest. Kakaroff was looking into space, at nothing. He looked for the thing that bumped into him, or more who. Harry was sitting on the ground, backing away slowly from Kakaroff. He kept his Invisibility over him, holding it with his one hand. Kakaroff went away, thinking it was just his imagination. Harry got up, carried on running, through the corridors, stairs and passages.

He got to the common room at half past twelve. Dead quiet, not even a slight crackle from the fire.

'So what did Hagrid want to show you, Harry?' Came a voice from a armchair near the stairs.

'Is that you Amz?' Harry frowned and stepped closer to the armchair.

'Of course it is! Who else knew about you going to see him?' Amber stood up and put her hands in her jacket pockets.

'Well I know what the first task is…' Harry yawned.

'Tell me about it in the morning. Alright?' Harry nodded and they left to go to their dorms.

'DRAGONS! Are they mad?' Amber shouted for the fourteenth time

Amber was pacing in the common room, after Harry told her that the first task had something to do with dragons. It was still early, and fairly warm for a winter's day. Everyone was outside, except Harry and Amber. Amber still looked weird, having her arm out of the sling at last.

'What am I going to do?' Harry asked himself more than anyone else.

'We're going to have to figure something out. But there's no way that you can take down a dragon by yourself.' Amber tapped her fingers on her chin impatiently, running through scenarios and outcomes.

'That's it Harry! You're gonna have to fly.' Amber stood up, and jumped.

'I'm not allowed anything…' Harry reasoned.

'Except your wand. And that's all you need.'

Harry really didn't understand what Amber was getting at, and frowned at her.

'You're going to _accio_ your broom to you when you're up against your dragon. Simple. You've done it before you can do it again.' Harry clicked and saw her point.

'_Accio_ that book on the table over there.' Amber pointed at the hefty History of Magic book lying across the room.

'Alright…' Harry took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the book.

'_Accio_!' Harry shouted.

The book barely flew off the table when it fell out of the air, landing with a loud bang on the ground. Harry looked back at Amber, sitting on the arm of the couch watching him. He blushed profusely and turned to the book again.

'_Accio_!'

This time the book barely moved of the ground, moving maybe five inches across the carpet.

'Harry, are you feeling alright?' Amber walked around him, running her hand across his shoulder. Why did she have to do this to him? He always wondered of she knew how he felt about her, and at times like this he just wanted to shout it out.

'I'm fine. Really.' Harry lied, knowing all the reasons in the world why a spell could go wrong.

'You just wait here ok, I'm just gonna go get something.' Amber ran upstairs, Harry heard her all the way up, as no one else was around. And then she came back down again, carrying a huge, thick book.

'There's got to be something in here.' She paged briskly through the book, stopping every now and again to look at a page.

'Got it!' Amber scrolled her fingers down the page, skimming through the words, and then she frowned.

'Is there anything that you're worried about Harry? Or got something on your mind?'

Harry gulped hard, what was really bothering him? The fact that on the very next Friday he would be fighting a dragon? Maybe. Or that he just could be brave enough to fight a dragon but not tell Amber he liked her? That was definitely the biggest factor.

'Nothing. I'll try again later.' He swallowed again.

'Ok, but we're gonna have to try quite a few spells before Friday.'

'Yeah, yeah. I hear you.' Harry rolled his eyes and sat back down.


	22. First Task

That Friday came faster than the last, and Friday itself was no different. The day seemed to whir by in nothing but a blur. Harry had warned Cedric the previous Sunday, knowing that it wasn't fair that he was the only one who didn't know it was dragons. Harry still didn't get the accio charm right, and today was his last hope. It was so frustrating; he got it right twice before, but never when he needed it to. The last period was cut early so that everyone could get ready for the tournament. Harry was thankful for that, he could get in one last practice with the accio. Amber was ready and she was helping him practice, along with Hermione.

'Harry! Put feeling into it!' Hermione shouted at him across the room.

'I'm trying DAMMIT!' Harry shouted back with every ounce of frustration he had.

'Try again Harry, I'm sure you'll get it this time.' Amber encouraged him alongside Hermione.

He held out his wand and tried once more, this time the book came flying towards him, and landed with an oomph in his arms.

'YES! You did it Harry!' Amber ran towards him, and gave him a big hug around his neck, almost choking him.

'Yeah let's just hope it works on the Firebolt from the stadium. Cause its much further than that book.' He said.

'I'm sure it will Harry. Now we got to get down to the stadium.' Hermione half pulled Harry to follow her, but Amber held him back for a bit.

'Look at this Harry. Take it with you and memorize it.' She pulled a piece of white paper out her pocket and gave it to him.

'What's this?' Harry asked turning it to see it was a photo.

'It's the Wronskei Feint. Memorize it; I think you're going to need it.'

'What exactly is this?' Harry asked

'My first game of pro Quidditch, my sister took this photo of me chasing the Snitch.'

Harry looked closely; there was the Snitch glinting slightly, and Amber chasing it. It was a far off photo, but it showed exactly what to do.

'Thanks…' He croaked nervously.

The girls pulled on fluffy coats and Harry put on jeans and a sport jacket, hoping that he didn't need anything special. The Quidditch stadium was being used, but it looked smaller than it usually did, with all the people swarming to get in. Cedric was standing nearby an extended tent on the stadium, before he went in.

'I think that's my call…' Harry said grimly.

With one last encouraging rub on the shoulder from both Hermione and Amber, he went off on his own to the champions' tent. He opened the tent carefully, seeing the other three champions nervous faces. Fleur was pacing the length of the tent, muttering to herself in French. Viktor sat on one of the four beds set up on the end of the tent. Cedric was sort of pacing, wringing his hands nervously. He looked over to Harry, then they all jumped at a screeching roar outside. Cedric looked at Harry again and smiled nervously, knowing Harry had been right. They waited for some kind of confirmation as to what was happening. Just that moment Barty Crouch entered the tent along with the headmasters. Crouch looked his usual straight-faced self, but the three headmasters themselves looked nervous, that being a first for Dumbledore as far as Harry knew.

'Come champions, gather round…' Barty Crouch called to the four champions.

He placed them in a circle around him, and held out a purple velvet bag to Fleur.

'Take one out…' He held it more for Fleur till she stuck her hand in.

'Each one of these represents a real life sized dragon, and they have been given a golden egg to protect. Your task is to retrieve the golden egg, in which is a clue which, without it, you cannot hope to proceed.' Fleur pulled her hand out, with a small dragon in it.

'The Welsh Green.' He smiled at her dryly, Madame Maxine gazing down at this little life-like model dragon, and then Crouch turned to Viktor.

'Chinese Fireball. Ooo.'

Next was Cedric then Harry.

'Swedish Short Snout.' Now it was Harry, the last dragon in that bag was the Horntail, and Harry knew it.

He swallowed and stuck his hand in the velvet bag, till he felt a sharp prick in his hand. He pulled it out, and the model Horntail sat in his hand.

'The Hungarian Horntail.' Crouch said in an almost grim voice.

Harry saw how that Horntail charcoaled that bush, seemed he was next on the grilling list.

'Mr. Diggory, when you hear a whistle you may begin. Then Fleur, Viktor and lastly Harry. The entrance to the stadium is there.' With one turn and a few large strides, Barty Crouch disappeared out of the tent.

Not even a few minutes passed, when a high-pitched whistle went off. Cedric turned to go to the other opening in the tent, and disappeared into the stadium.

Hours seemed to crawl by, Harry was the last one in the tent and he heard the roar of the crowd outside. He was holding the photo Amber gave him, flicking it nervously with his fingers. The cheers died down as someone spoke.

'Now three of our champions have completed their task, and with one last champion to complete his task, here he comes.' Then there was the whistle, which meant he had to go out into the stadium. He stood by the entrance and closed his eyes, taking in deep, shaky breaths.

'Remember to think logically.' He repeated Hermione's words to himself, then stepped out into the stadium.

The stadium was bright, filled with boulders, but no sign of a dragon. Harry looked over the rocks, looking for the egg. He saw a shimmer on the far side, thinking this would be easy, he went for it. Then there was a monstrous crash next to him, sending splinters of rock flying in his direction, cutting him on his cheek. He looked up and saw the Horntail looking down on him, and opened its mouth. He thought it would spit fire, but it turned and it swung it tail at Harry. The spikes tore into Harry's sport jacket, lifting him and throwing him across a few rocks. He landed hard and ran to hide between two rocks. Before it could spit fire at him, he crouched low, hiding his head. The fire was heating up the rock quickly, and the heat was unbearable. Harry took out his wand and pointed it in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

'_ACCIO FIREBOLT_!' He shouted, hoping it would work from such a distance.

He stayed behind the rock, and then the flame stopped. He could hear the rock sizzling with heat right behind him; luckily he wasn't leaning on it. He hoped the Horntail could hold down on its attack long enough to let Harry's broom get to him. He looked around the rock, towards the other side of the stadium, where his broom was supposed to come from.

'Come on! Hurry up!' He ducked again, hoping the Horntail didn't see him.

He heard familiar sound, looked around the rock again, there it was. His broom actually came to him, from such a far distance. He sat on his haunches, ready to launch himself onto his broom. He looked again, counted to three, and jumped. He landed on his broom, and it was still going, higher and higher. He was about a hundred feet above the stadium, looking down on everyone and that nasty Horntail.

'Come on. Don't wanna play anymore?' Harry teased.

The Horntail paid no attention to him. It went back to guarding its eggs, along with his golden one. Harry looked down into the crowd, looking for any familiar face to help him. Amber and Hermione were sitting by Ron, along with a bunch of other Gryffindors.

'Still think I put my name in that cup Ron?' Harry thought to himself.

He looked down; Amber was waving her hands madly at him.

'Nice time to be waving!' He thought again, but then he frowned and looked what she was doing.

She made a W with her two hands and made a diving motion with her hand over and over again. What did she want him to do? She looked down and slapped her forehead.

'PHOTO!' She looked up and shouted at him.

The Wronskei Feint! How could he forget it? He nodded at her, and took in a breath.

He dived, lying flat against his Firebolt. The ground came up fast; he pulled his broom up right in front of the Horntail's nose, making it snap at him. He did it again, maybe two or three times before the Horntail did anything. It finally had enough. The Horntail took off, heading towards Harry. The chain around its neck held it back, making it angry. It roared angrily, making everyone down below block their ears. This was it, one last chance to dive for that egg. He dived, the Horntail looked confused as Harry zoomed past it. He came closer, fifty feet; twenty, ten…he got it!

'WELL DONE HARRY!' The Gryffindors were throwing a party in the common room, Harry tied with Krum for first place, and he wasn't eaten alive by the Horntail.

Harry was lifted onto the shoulders of Fred and George. Now he saw how many of the Gryffindors were crammed into the common room, all cheering his name. Harry thought that Hufflepuffs would be doing the same with Cedric, seen as though he was almost roasted by his Swedish Short Snout. Seamus handed him his golden egg, and he lifted it above his head.

'Who wants me to open it?' He said proudly, not smiling too wide from the cut in his cheek, the blood still dry and cracking.

Everyone shouted and cheered him on to do it. He took hold of the hinge and turned it. Amber nodded him on, her smile wide and eyes bright. The egg sprang open, with the most awful ear-splitting noise. George and Fred dropped him, blocking their own ears. The egg landed on the floor, and Harry scrambled for it, trying to get it closed.

'What the hell was that?' An angry voice said from the stairs.

Everyone looked to the stairs, seeing Ron standing there. Everyone seemed to disappear, slinking off in all directions. Ron walked towards Harry, holding his head down

'I figured you'd have to be mad to put your own name in the cup!'

'Oh, caught on have you? Took damn long enough.' Harry said sarcastically.

'Luckily I warned you about the dragons.'

'Hagrid warned me about the dragons…' Harry said.

'NO! NO I did! Don't you remember? I told Hermione that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never told me anything so it was really me all along. I thought once you figured that out, everything would be alright.'

'Who could possibly figure that out? Its completely mental.'

'Yeah isn't it…' Ron finished the conversation, neither one wanting to apologize.

'Boys…' Hermione and Amber whispered to each other and shook their heads.

Everything was going to go back to the way it was before this tournament.

The next month flew by, no worries, no thinking about the next task or worrying about schoolwork. Everything was fine, the way it was before.


	23. Christmas Time

'Merry Christmas you two!' Someone tapped on the door and it creaked open.

Harry and Ron were the only ones in their room that morning, the other boys probably already left. Ron sat up and looked at the ends of his and Harry's beds. There was a pile of presents at the foot of their beds; most of them probably from Mrs Weasley. Amber and Hermione came in and jumped onto Harry's bed, waiting for them to start opening their presents. And they were both still in their pyjamas, probably just got out of bed, as their hair was still a mess.

'You already opened yours?' Ron asked Hermione and Amber, Harry was still lying down.

'Nope. We'll first see what you guys get then you can come look at ours.' Amber and Hermione bounced on Harry's bed, trying to wake him up.

'Alright! I'm up, I'm up!' Harry sat up and put his glasses on.

There were a few loosely wrapped presents, from Mrs Weasley without a doubt. And a few pretty boxes with bows on it. The boys got up, and started unwrapping their presents. Ron got his traditional maroon jersey with a big R on it. Harry also got a jersey, with the outline of a trophy on it.

'I take it your mum got the news then, Ron?' Harry held up his jersey, looked at it, and then threw it on his bed.

'Can't expect nothing, can you? After beating that Horntail!' Ron laughed.

They carried on opening their presents; Hermione got both Harry and Ron a book about Quidditch, Ron got _Flying with the Chudley Cannons_ and Harry got _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

'Hey, is this you?' Harry asked pointing at a moving picture of a girl with fairly short blonde hair, chasing a Snitch.

'Yep. Not the best picture in the world though.' Amber went slightly pink in the cheeks.

'No, it's actually, rather…beautiful.'

Hermione and Ron arched their necks towards Harry. Did he really just say 'beautiful'? Amber started changing from pink to red, now her whole face instead of just her cheeks.

'Alright…' Ron carried on opening his presents and Harry followed his lead.

Now they got to the bowed boxes, plain yet still pretty. They opened the lids and there were eagle quills tipped with what seemed like diamond. They gawped at them and gently took them out of the boxes.

'Are…these…real?' Ron asked, poking the tip of his quill with his finger.

'As real as it can get.' Amber smiled.

Harry looked at his carefully, it was precision crafted like the ones he usually saw in Hogsmeade. It was hand made, by Amber. Harry looked over to Amber and smiled.

'Alright, now lets go see your prezzies!' Ron jumped up and down imitating a girly girl.

'Oh shut up Ron!' Hermione slapped him on the back.

They walked down the corridor to the girls' room, also still in their pyjamas. There were just as many presents at the feet of their beds, maybe even more at Amber's.

'Lets see! Lets see!' Ron jumped onto Hermione's bed, once again imitating a squealing girl.

Amber and Hermione both rolled their eyes; Harry let out a cheerful laugh and sat on Amber's bed. No one was in their room either; the other girls had most likely already gone as well. The girls just shook their heads and rolled their eyes again. They sat on their beds and opened the presents, Mrs Weasley even sent Amber a jersey in a teal colour.

'I take it your mom knows that I'm your pal Ron?' Amber laughed and slipped it over her head, pulling her hair out of her collar.

'I think it's pretty cool!' Amber looked in the full-length mirror at her in her jersey and pyjama pants.

It was about three sizes too big for her, but she still marvelled at herself in the mirror looking excited.

'It's just a sweater…' Ron said, a little confused.

'It's just, I've never had something like this made for me.' She looked kind of weird in it, but still pretty.

She sat back down on her bed and carried on opening her presents. Hermione held up a beautiful topaz necklace, set in silver.

'Amz! You bought me this? Its…stunning!' Hermione immediately undid the clasp and put it around her neck, and also went to the mirror to look at it.

'It's perfect…for tonight…' Amber smiled, she knew how Hermione's dress looked and she knew the necklace would be a nice touch.

'That's why I got it for you!'

There was one more present at the foot of Amber's bed. It was a green box with a white bow.

'That one's from Draco no doubt?' Harry pointed at it and Amber picked it up.

She untied the bow and looked inside. She looked as if someone just slapped her and then tied the ribbon back up.

'How could he? The jerk!' She threw the box back against her headboard; they didn't hear anything break so they knew it wasn't breakable.

'What is it?' Hermione walked over to Amber and looked at her.

'Take a look for yourself!'

Hermione picked up the box and undid the ribbon, she peered inside and gasped.

'NO! That slimy little cockroach! The nerve…'

Ron and Harry both looked at each other, confused.

'What? What did he send you?' Ron asked.

Hermione now also looked like she had been slapped. Ron wasn't sure if he even wanted to know judging by Amber's upset face.

'He sent me…a…bra…and a thong.' Amber said softly.

'Wha…what? But then how come you're so upset, don't girls like…'

Before Ron even finished Amber walked into her bathroom and slammed the door.

'Umm, would anyone care to explain?' Ron asked blankly.

'Ron, that wasn't just some ordinary bra, it was a PADDED bra!' The boys were still a little lost.

'Don't you see how insulting that is? It implies she's got small…you know…' Hermione widened her eyes and nodded suggestively.

'But she doesn't…' The boys said together.

'Well, like I said, it's insulting!' Hermione scoffed.

Hermione shook her head and headed into their bathroom. The boys sat on the opposite beds and just looked at each other. A good half an hour went by before Hermione and Amber came out.

'Ok, I think we can get ready for breakfast.' Hermione announced, but Amber went over to her wardrobe and pulled it open silently.

'Alright, see you in a few.' Ron and Harry left to get dressed.

Harry and Ron sat in the common room waiting for the girls to come down. At last, someone was coming down the stairs. Hermione appeared at the foot of the stairs.

'Amber is still getting ready. She said she would meet us in the Great hall.' Ron and Harry got up to go, but then Harry stood still.

'Uhm…you two can go ahead I'll wait here for Amber.' Ron and Hermione shrugged.

'Suit yourself…' Ron and Hermione went to the portrait hole and disappeared.

A few minutes went by, still no Amber. Harry went upstairs to her room and knocked on the door.

'Amber…' The door creaked open and Amber was standing in front of the mirror again, her floating brush struggling to pull itself through her hair.

'Ow! Hi, I was just…ow…trying to…OW…brush my hair. Guess I slept a bit rough last night.' She grabbed the brush and carried on by herself.

Harry sat on Amber's trunk, waiting for her to finish brushing her hair. She finished and pulled the jersey, that Ron's mom gave her, over her head.

'Ok I'm done. We can FINALLY go.' She made for the door, but Harry stood up between her and it.

'Yes Harry?' Amber asked inquisitively, looking over his shoulder and at the door.

'You didn't even notice that you didn't get anything from me…' He said kind of hurt.

'I'm sorry Harry, it's just that Draco's present…'

'Well here…I got it here for you.' Harry fumbled around in his pocket and took out a necklace.

'Harry, it's beautiful…' She held her hair up so Harry could put it around her neck.

He fastened around her neck, carefully as not to get her hair caught in it. It was silver, with a sailing boat pendant on it.

'Why the boat Harry?'

'It's just to remind you, to get where you want to be, you must spread your sails.'

Amber fiddled the little pendant in between her fingers; Harry only now noticed that she hadn't been wearing that 'D&A' necklace Draco gave her. He realised he hadn't seen her wear it in a long time.

'I never realised how…deep you were, Harry.' Amber said, still fiddling the boat in her fingers.

'I think there's a lot of things you don't know about me.' Harry smiled deviously.

'All the more reason to find out.' Amber stuck out her tongue playfully.

'Ok. Come on, I'm starving!' Harry half-yelled, jokingly.


	24. The Yule Ball

There was a small breakfast on the tables; toast, eggs and sausages. They were going to feast that night so they really didn't worry. Most of the first to third year students went home for the holidays, unless they were going to the Yule ball with an older student. The hall looked deserted, as they were late for the start of breakfast, everyone else was already in Hogsmeade either to get their dress orders or their suits.

'We better get to Hogsmeade soon, they said they wouldn't be open long today.' Hermione yawned.

Harry and Amber just sat down at the table to start eating, but Ron and Hermione were already finished.

'Well, my dress is already here. Came last night.' Amber said between bites of toast.

'You mind if I go then? I've only got an hour to get there.' Hermione stood up and got ready to leave.

'Sure. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done.'

Ron stood up and looked like he wanted to go with.

'I'll go with Hermione. You can stay here Harry.' Ron said.

'Alright. We'll see you guys there.' Harry said back.

Hermione and Ron went through the big oak doors. Amber and Harry swallowed down the last of their breakfast, left sitting amongst the very few students eating breakfast.

'I think we should go down to Hogsmeade. Your suit should be ready by now shouldn't it?'

Amber said, still fiddling the pendant between her fingers.

'Yeah, lucky I got my dress robes in Diagon Alley, these ones in Hogsmeade are just a little far out.' Harry tried at a joke, but he was the only one laughing.

They didn't get changed, as they weren't going to stay too long. They walked down to the Hogsmeade robe shop. Harry got his suit and they started walking back to the castle when they saw Ron and Hermione through a window. They went into the tailor shop, and sat down a while with them.

'Why you still waiting?' Amber asked Hermione.

'They're busy fixing it, it was a little too short.'

'Well Harry and I are going back. Wanna come with Ron?' Amber asked him.

'Nah, I'll go back with Hermione. Don't want her to walk back alone.'

Amber and Harry left them in the tailor shop, walking back in the unusually warm weather, for winter. When they got back to the castle, the Great Halls doors were closed, and a lot of noise going on inside.

'Think they're decorating…' Amber said rather uninterestedly.

They went up to the common room and sat down on the couch, feeling rather hot because the fire was burning and it was fairly warm already.

'So who are you going with, Harry?' Amber asked.

'I'm going with Parvati.'

'Parvati? She never told me anything…' Amber replied.

Harry just smiled, almost laughing on the inside. Although he wouldn't admit it, and even though he wasn't going with who he had hoped, he was looking forward to tonight.

'Well I only asked her two days ago. And your still going with…'

'The wonderful Draco Malfoy!' She said sarcastically.

'So…' Harry said, trying to leave that subject behind

'Sooo…' Amber said back, a giggle under her voice.

'What does your dress look like? Who is Hermione going with?' Harry asked.

'That would ruin the surprise, and I'm not telling.' Amber said, obviously not wanting to give too much away.

Hermione and Ron came back, Hermione carrying her dress in a dry-cleaning bag.

'Wanna come see how it looks?' Hermione said, almost about to jump out of skin.

'YEAH!' Amber jumped up and ran up the stairs with Hermione.

'Girls…' Ron shook his head and sat down next to Harry.

The Entrance Hall started filling up with students, waiting for the Yule Ball to start. The Durmstrang students were wearing furs and red velvet, but the Beauxbatons students didn't want to stick to this lousy tradition. Harry, Parvati, Ron and Padma were standing at the bottom of the Entrance hall stairs, waiting for the ball to start. Professor McGonagall rushed over to them, in her dark green robes.

'Mr. Weasley…' She started and looked at his dress robes, forgetting what she wanted to say.

'Uhm… you and miss Patil may precede into the Great Hall. Potter?' she turned to Harry, looking stern.

'Are you ready to dance?'

'To…dance?' Harry gulped.

'It is tradition for the three champions, in this case four, to open the Yule Ball. Are you ready Potter.'

Harry was wide eyed, and really worried. Opening a ball? This was going to be different.

'Uh yeah.'

The Entrance hall was emptying, in its place the Great hall was filling up. There were still a few students waiting for their dates to come. A few boys were standing at the stairs, including Draco and Viktor. They were talking to each other casually, trying not to look too impressed with themselves.

'Wonder who Krum is waiting for?' Parvati whispered to Harry.

Then two people appeared at the top of the stairs, each one wearing the same colour blue. They came down the stairs, each one smiling wide.

'See Potter! That's what a real woman looks like.' Draco called to Harry over his shoulder.

Harry looked closely at them, barely recognisable. It was Hermione and Amber. Hermione's hair looked tamed and Amber's hair was wavy, tied up into a loose bun. Hermione's dress was fairy-like, many dainty pieces of organza hanging loosely from a corset. And her make-up wasn't overdone, but it still made her look different. Amber's dress was a halter neck bustier with a netting skirt. Her makeup was focused on her beautiful eyes, nothing more on her face and just lip gloss. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione linked arms with Viktor and Amber with Draco. Viktor stood with Cedric and his date, Amber and Draco walked through into the Great hall, Amber's smile fading into straight lips. She looked over her bare shoulder and smiled to Harry.

'Save me a dance?' She mouthed.

'Yeah.' He mouthed back.

Amber and Draco disappeared into the endless crowd in the Great hall. The four champions and their dates were standing in a line waiting to go in. then the Great hall silenced, and Professor McGonagall told them to enter. The Great hall was beautiful, glass baubles hanging from nothing and snow falling from the enchanted ceiling. They all paired up on the dance floor, waiting for the music to start.

'Harry, take my waist…' Parvati whispered to him.

He was about to ask what for, when the music started. He quickly grabbed Parvati's waist and started a waltz, completely out of time to the music. It wasn't long till the other couples took to the dance floor. Harry and Parvati stepped off and sat down at one of the tables, both of them utterly embarrassed of how Harry screwed up.


	25. Not the Best Time of Year

The ball had been going for at least three hours, after dinner and everything there was no more reason to stay, at least, not for Harry and Ron. Parvati was taken to dance with one of the Durmstrang boys, and Padma joined them after a while. So Ron and Harry were sitting alone at the table, watching people leave and the rest partying. After a while Amber joined them, out of breath and red in the cheeks.

'Wow! This has been a fantastic, hasn't it?'

'Yeah, just fantastic!' Ron said sarcastically.

'Well Draco has gone off somewhere. Want to go for a walk?' She offered to the boys.

'Nah, too tired to walk now. Maybe Harry will.'

Amber turned from Ron to Harry.

'Maybe just now. Go ask Hermione maybe.'

Before Amber could ask Hermione to go for a walk, Hermione came to their table, and Viktor was walking away between the tables.

'Viktor went to get drinks. You want to come with for a walk?' She asked Amber a few feet from the boys' table.

'Yeah, I've been meaning to see this fairy garden everyone is talking about.'

They left, leaving Harry and Ron to watch everyone dancing.

'How are you enjoying your night with Viktor?' Amber asked Hermione.

They were out in the fairy garden now, which really was a fairies' garden. There were some rose bushes lining a path around the fairy garden. There were a few statues around the paths and some benches, most of which occupied.

'Look! There's Madame Maxine and Hagrid.' Amber pointed through some bushes to a bench in a dark opening.

'Aww isn't that sweet?' Hermione cooed.

They carried on walking, the winding path getting confusing after a while.

'Time we headed back you think?' Hermione asked.

Amber nodded and they turned trying to retrace their steps. They saw a few people kissing among the roses and on the benches.

'Is that…my sister?' Amber asked after seeing a red dress shining behind a statue.

'Yes, and she's kissing someone. Who was her date?' Hermione said.

'As far as I know she didn't have a date…' Amber said curiously. They walked for a little bit further and saw who it was, Draco Malfoy.

'OH MY GOD! YOU LOW-LIFE BASTARD!' Amber shouted at Draco through clenched teeth.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but it was slapped shut by a hard backhand.

'Getting drinks hey? What is it, TONSIL JUICE?' She pulled out her wand, from who knows where, and pointed it at Draco's head.

'Give me a good reason not to do it?' She asked, her jaw still tight.

He kept his eyes closed, not even trying to reason. Hermione pulled Amber away, telling her to put her wand away.

'So I take it that it's over between us?' He asked, going back to his usual cocky self.

Amber spun around and held her wand straight at him.

'_Stupefy_!' She shouted, and Draco fell to the ground like a rock.

'And when he wakes up, tell him it's over my DEAR SISTER!' Amber said coldly to her sister, venom in that word _sister_.

Cerise knelt over Draco and cupped her hand over his cheek.

'I never knew you had it in you!' Cerise shouted as Amber was walking away.

'Just make sure I don't do the same to you.' She shouted back, not even turning to look at Cerise.

Hermione and Amber walked back to the Great hall, not either one speaking, mainly Hermione was too shocked and Amber, too upset.

'I think I'm just going to go upstairs, Hermione.' Amber said once they reached the Entrance hall.

'I'll see you just now, just want to say goodnight to Viktor.'

'Its ok Hermione; finish the ball with Viktor. I'm just gonna curl up with a book.' Amber said, not wanting to ruin her night.

'Are you sure? I mean…'

'Yes Hermione, I'm sure.' Amber pushed Hermione off in the direction of the Great Hall and waved her off.

Amber bunched up her dress with one hand and walked up to Gryffindor tower. No one was in the common room; she sat on their couch in front of the fire, which was hardly burning. She put her head in her hands, slowly letting tears come to her eyes.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Amber heard a voice behind her, then felt two warm hands on her bare shoulders.

She jumped, her first reaction to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Her hair was slowly coming out of its bun, falling all over her face. She turned and saw Harry behind her, concern written across his face.

'What's wrong Amz?' He asked again, walking over to her side of the couch.

'Nothing. I'm fine.' She lied, letting her hair out of its bun, trying to hide her face in a hair veil.

'Oh, you're lying!' Harry joked, sounding like a five-year old, sitting on the couch next to her.

'Yeah I'm lying, through and through.' She sniffed, her voice starting to choke up.

'So tell me what's wrong…' Harry sounded caring.

'It's…Draco.'

Harry rolled his eyes, as if he already knew that.

'He was…kissing my sister…in the fairy garden.' She croaked through hushed tears.

Harry just couldn't think of anything to say, all he could do was put an arm around Amber, hoping to comfort her. Amber threw her arms around Harry's neck and laid her head in the nape of his neck.

'I…really thought…' She sobbed.

'Shh…' Harry whispered to her through hair, stroking it softly with his free hand.

Her tears were wetting Harry's dress shirt slowly, but he didn't mind. Amber sat up slowly after crying for twenty minutes.

'I'm sorry Harry. This is more girl stuff; I should've spoken to Hermione.' She said shakily, wiping the few tears left off her cheeks.

'I really don't mind. Really.' He said placing his one hand on her bare shoulder.

She just shook her head and held it low, tears starting to come to her eyes again. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around Harry's back.

'I wish I had someone like you.' She said softly, her voice now normal again.

'W…what?' Harry said shocked, still holding her.

'I wish I had someone that held me like you do; make me feel better, happy and loved all at once.' She said softly, still holding onto Harry.

Harry went wide-eyed, just hearing what he did made him feel like he had a chance, an even better chance than when Amber was still with Draco. But maybe she was just too upset to realise what she had just said to him.

'I think you should go to bed. Get some rest and don't worry about everything. We'll fix that tomorrow.' Harry said, helping her up while still holding her.

She nodded with tight lips, realising how terrible she must look with her hair loose and her make-up ruined. She stood back and tucked her hair behind her one ear, starting to walk for the stairs.

'Amber!' Harry called.

She turned around and saw Harry still standing by the couch, with a smile on his face.

'You look beautiful tonight.' He smiled, making it sincere and true.

Amber didn't say anything, just smiled and carried on up the stairs.

'Well then you know the solution, DON'T YOU?' The portrait hole opened and Ron and Hermione were arguing about something.

'Ask me out BEFORE someone ELSE DOES!' She screeched at Ron, but Ron pretended like he wasn't listening, instead looking surprised to see Harry.

'Harry…' He gulped, hoping he would run.

Hermione looked at Harry and started shouting at him too.

'Where have you been?'

Harry looked around confused and got up ready to leave.

'Never mind! Go to bed, both of you!' Hermione wiped away a tear.

'They get scary when they get older.' Ron said to Harry, as they were walking up the stairs.

'YOU RUINED EVEYTHING!' Hermione shouted at them and they hurried up the stairs faster.

'Geez! Seems like every Gryffindor girl is having a rough night.' Harry said taking off his dress shirt and putting on his pyjamas.

'Why you say that? Most of the other Gryffindor girls are still partying down stairs.' Ron asked, putting on his pyjamas as well, looking at Harry sitting on his bed.

'Well Hermione wasn't the only one crying tonight. That Malfoy…' Anger rose in Harry's chest and he clenched his sheets in his hands.

'That Malfoy cheated on Amber…with her sister!' Harry almost shouted, punching the bedpost closest to him.

'What? You're joking? I didn't think Malfoy could get slimier…' Ron said climbing under his covers.

'Amber was so upset, I mean, maybe even more than Hermione. Without the screaming that is.' Harry said lying down and pulling his covers over himself.

'Seems like Christmas isn't the best time of year after all.' Ron said, turning over and falling asleep.


	26. Can't Sleep

Harry was walking in a strange house, he recognised it somehow, but yet he had never been there. He was climbing stairs; they led to an open door with a very faint light coming from it.

He stopped on the landing, hearing voices coming from inside. One voice he recognised, then he saw who it belonged to; Wormtail. He saw another person, someone he didn't know. Both he and Wormtail were speaking to someone in an armchair near the door. Harry couldn't see who it was, but the voice was cold and high-pitched.

'Wormtail…' The shrill voice began, and Wormtail cowered at the feet of the chair.

'I'm sorry, master.' He said looking down at the floor.

Then the other man sat in front of the armchair, giving Wormtail a disgusted look.

Then Harry heard the shrill voice speak parseltongue, and the door creaked open.

'Let me give our guest a proper greeting…' A wand pointed over the edge of the chair and a green light flared brightly.

'Harry? You alright?' Neville just came in as Harry's eyes shot open, sweat was running down Harry's neck and he had goose bumps all over.

'I just got in…me, just got in!' Neville said excitedly and flopped down onto his bed.

Harry sat upright and started breathing heavily; he felt like he couldn't breathe, he was suffocating on his breath. He had this dream before, in the summer. He could swear it was a sign of something bad to come, possibly everyone's worst fear.

He went and sat in his bay window, looking out into the school grounds. The giant palominos were sleeping in their paddock and there was still light coming from the Beauxbatons carriage. Sitting near the window was cold; Harry went down into the common room to fetch his coat hanging on the coat rack. No one was there, but the fire was still burning brightly. He took some extinguishing dust out the pot on top of the fireplace and threw it in. The fire hissed at him and died away. He turned around to go back up the stairs when someone else was coming down. He turned and hid in a dark corner away from the stairs. Amber appeared at the foot of the stairs, in her pyjamas, also walking towards her coat on the rack. He walked behind her silently; then she took down her coat and put it on, quivering in delight.

'Why you up so late?' Harry said softly behind her.

She jumped and span around in mid air, almost at the same time taking out her wand. She held it out straight then saw it was Harry.

'GEEZ Harry! Are you trying to kill me?' She breathed in relief, putting her wand away in her pyjama pants.

'Well if I knew you were going to react like that…' Harry held up his hands in surrender.

'Why are _you_ up so late?' She asked pulling her coat closed.

'Couldn't sleep. You?'

'Same. Just thinking way too much.' Amber answered, holding her head.

'You going back to bed then?' Harry asked again.

'I want to, but I know I won't sleep. And you?'

'Don't want to go back to sleep. Bad dream.'

Amber nodded and walked towards the bay window. Harry followed her, not knowing what to say.

'So…' He started, standing next to her.

'No I'm not. I'm over it.' She answered before he asked the question.

'How do you know what I was going to ask?' Harry said.

'You were going to ask if I was still upset about Draco, weren't you?' She said.

'Uhm, yeah…' Harry was stunned.

'And I answered it.' She said, still staring out the window.

Harry was now dumbfounded, he stood there, mouth gaping, trying to find his words.

'What?' She asked with a giggle.

'Nothing…I just…is this…?'

'Nope. Nothing to do with it.' She smiled, making Harry even more curious.

'You did it again. How are guessing my questions?'

'I don't know, I'm just associating the things with what you are. Well was I right?' Amber asked.

'I was gonna ask if you could…'

'Read minds as an Ornate? Don't be silly Harry. I only study well and make pretty things. That's it.' She smiled looking out the window again.

Harry was really astounded now more than ever, and it was scaring him. Could she read minds and she wasn't telling him? Or was she really good at guessing? Harry didn't know if either was true or not. Amber stifled a yawn, turning to go back towards the stairs.

'I'm gonna try and get some sleep, maybe you should do the same.' She said disappearing up the stairs.

'Yeah, sleep sounds great!' He mumbled sarcastically to himself.

'Hey! Harry? Wakey wakey!'

'What?' He said groggily.

'You feel asleep on the bay window! I told you to go to bed…' Someone laughed and he heard footsteps going away from him.

He opened his one eye and looked for who woke him up. Someone was sitting on the couch with a beanie on, paging through a book. Harry shook his head and slid of the windowsill. He went and stood behind the couch looking over the persons shoulder. They were looking through a book of magical creatures.

'Morning Harry.' Amber closed her book and looked up at Harry standing behind her.

'Morning…' He said halfway through a yawn.

'I told you to go to bed. You're cold aren't you?' Amber said, holding out a coat.

'Yeah, come to think of it, I don't know why I took my coat off…' He took the coat and threw it over his shoulders.

Amber smiled and opened her book again; Harry came to sit next to her.

'What you reading?' Harry asked.

'_Mystical Creatures in a Magical World_.' Amber said referring to the cover.

'Why are you reading that?'

'I'm just reading. Its something to do.' Amber said, turning the page.

'At seven in the morning? On holiday?'

Amber rolled her eyes and carried on reading, Harry was sitting next to Amber in silence. Harry heard someone coming down the stairs, then he heard Ron and Hermione.

'Morning you two.' Hermione said.

'Morning…' Ron said, eyes still half-closed.

'I was wondering when you two were going to get up!' Amber said looking over the back of the couch.

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'Well…umm…I wanted to tell you two something.'

Ron and Hermione looked curious, and then came to sit on the coffee table across from Harry and Amber. Hermione was starting to smile, her face getting happier by the second. Amber opened her book, and handed it to Hermione. Hermione looked at the page in front of her and read through it carefully. Her eyes widened and got even more surprised.

'I knew it! I just knew it!' Hermione said jumping of the table.

'What?' Ron asked, watching Hermione jumping up and down.

Hermione handed Ron the book and he read it as well.

'And what has this got to do with anything?' Ron asked.

'Can't you add things up?' Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, still not getting why she was so hyper.

'Amber is an Ornate! All those weird things that we don't get about her, she's got money, jewels, she's smart AND she's allergic to moonflower!' Hermione was speaking so fast Ron just barely understood her.

'Oh…' Ron clicked.

Harry looked at Amber, with concern. She shrugged her shoulders.

'Had to tell them sometime.' She mouthed.

Hermione then stopped jumping and looked at Harry.

'You knew about this didn't you?' She narrowed he eyes at him.

'Why would you say that?' Harry said in a disbelieving tone.

'You don't look nearly as surprised as we do.'

Amber grinned widely at him, almost wanting to laugh.

'Well I didn't know she was gonna tell you.'

Hermione pouted at him, like he knew he didn't answer the question.

'Yes Harry knew. I told him on Halloween.' Amber answered for him.

'And I told him not to tell anyone.' She added.

Hermione stopped and sat on the table again. She smoothed out her pout into a smile and looked at Amber.

'So which kind are you?' Hermione asked.

'Precious stone.'

'Wow this is so amazing! I…just…WOW!' Hermione shuddered with trembling words.

Everyone was looking at Hermione, mumbling odd words to herself and clicking her fingers every now and again.

'Hermione…' Amber waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of the dizzying word trance.

'Huh? Sorry…I'm just…'

'Hermione. Stop and take a deep breath…' Amber said taking one herself.

'Ok. I'm good now.' Hermione said taking a deep breath.

'That's an even better reaction than when I first found out.' Amber laughed at Hermione.

Hermione frowned and then joined in the laughing as well.

'Ok now I vote we have breakfast before I starve!' Amber said pulling on a coat.

They walked down to the Great hall, laughing at Hermione's funny reaction about news that wasn't her own.


	27. Happy New Year

'Really good one George!' Fred was yelling across the common room.

It was Old Years eve and there was a big party in the common room. Earlier there was a feast in the Great hall, and now every house was having their own party. Fred and George were pranking everyone with Canary Creams. Their first victim was Neville, which burst into a cloud of yellow feathers and then he was normal again. Everyone laughed, including Neville. Some people were dancing to the latest muggle music from a magicked stereo, and others were sitting around in groups talking or playing _Truth or Dare_. Ron, Hermione, Amber and Harry were all sitting on their couch in front of the fire, just talking about good times.

'And then the glass disappeared, and he fell in the snake cage. Next thing the snake was gone and the glass was back. You should've seen the look on his face.' Harry laughed, as did everyone else.

'Really funny Harry. How did you discover magic?' Hermione turned to Amber, still smiling from Harry's story.

'No big story like Harry's. Always knew I was magic, magic family and all.' Amber answered.

'Well…' Hermione asked.

'One day, I was standing in the hallway of my old muggle school, being late again. I ran to my locker and got my books out, hoping I didn't miss too much of my lesson. But our teacher wasn't there so we went to study hall. I went to the room for study hall, seeing my class through the grid door. They were unsupervised and drawing on the board. I looked and they were making drawings of me, saying all kinds of horrible things and how weird I was. I opened the door and when they saw me they all started laughing, even my best friend. I just looked at everyone, and then there was fire everywhere, burning everything. I just ran out of there, my mom told me everything, I was only ten when that happened.' Amber smiled, like nothing was wrong.

'Remind me never to make you mad.' Hermione said in all seriousness.

Harry and Ron looked calmed down by Amber's story. They sat talking about funny stories the whole night until it was almost midnight.

'Everyone on your feet!' George was shouting at the top of his lungs.

Everyone got to their feet, crowding towards George standing on a table with Fred. Fred magicked numbers in the air, and it started counting down to midnight. It started at 60, then kept going down. Then came ten…

'Nine…eight…' The couples that were in Gryffindor started getting together, getting ready for their New Years kiss.

Amber was standing in the crowd by the table, counting down with the rest of the house. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd towards the back.

'Six…five…' The crowd was still counting.

Amber turned and saw Harry smiling wide at her.

'What are you doing?' Amber asked.

'Four…three…two…' Everyone was getting excited now, there was electricity running through the crowd.

Harry grabbed Amber's waist and pulled her close to him. Amber looked at Harry, his beautiful green eyes inches away. The crowd counted one, Harry put his hand on Amber's cheek. He kissed her, Amber's eyes still wide from shock. She didn't know what Harry was doing, but she put her arm around his neck and kissed him back. There were streamers being thrown in the air and sparks from wands everywhere. The crowd was cheering and screaming happy New Year. Amber pulled back from Harry, still looking a bit confused.

'Uhm…' Harry started.

'Happy New Year, Harry…' Amber said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Then Harry was getting confused, Amber put her lips to his and kissed him. Her lips were soft, smooth and warm against his. Harry put his arms up around her back and pulled her closer. The noise shut out, nothing but silence, no one was there except him and her. Amber ran her fingers slowly through Harry's hair. Then there was really no noise, no noise to shut out. Harry lifted his face from Amber's and looked around him. There were stares coming from all around, along with Ron and Hermione. Amber also looked around, her face went red and she buried her face into Harry's jacket.

'Awkward…' Amber laughed into Harry's jacket.

Ron was absolutely amazed, his mouth gaping and eyes round. Hermione's mouth was shut, but that couldn't hide the thrill on her face. Amber gripped Harry's jacket by the shoulders and turned to look at Hermione.

'Happy New Year…' She squeaked, trying not to laugh.

'Happy freaking New Year? Is that the best you got?' Hermione laughed.

Harry's arms were still up around Amber's back, his arms started to slide downwards to Amber's hands. He grabbed her one hand and let his other hand fall to his side. Amber was red in the face, trying not to laugh out loud at Hermione.

'Well it's the best on short notice.' Amber smiled, weaving her fingers between Harry's.

'Short notice? I'll have to remember that one!' Hermione was in fits of laughter already, but she stopped thinking she was being rude.

'So what exactly does all this mean?' Ron asked.

Harry turned to Amber and took her other hand.

'What do you say?' Harry asked.

'Say to what?' Amber asked back.

'Do you think maybe…you and me…?'

Amber smiled, and kissed Harry on the cheek.

'You think you would've got that when I kissed you back.' Amber whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled, blushing at the same time. He picked Amber up by the waist and spun her around, while the rest of the crowd was cheering them on, whistling for them.

'Come on Harry!'

'One more kiss! Just for luck!' Someone shouted louder than everyone was cheering.

Harry smiled at Amber, and she smiled back. Harry dipped her and brushed the hair out of her face. Amber closed her eyes and Harry kissed her again, even longer than before. There was silence again, this time real silence. Harry pulled Amber back up and she was flushed pink. Then the crowd started cheering again, this time for them and not New Years.


	28. Old Surprises

School was up and running again, after the holidays everyone was finding it hard to get back into working and preparing for tests. Harry and Amber were going out for almost a month and a half, not really telling anyone about them being together, except that almost all of Gryffindor knew. They sat together in most classes, except Potions, where she was moved to the other side of the class to stay away from Harry. They usually sat in the common room, on their couch, talking about most things. And today was no different, except they didn't really have anything to talk about.

'You figured out that egg yet?' Amber asked, looking up from Harry's lap where she was lying, he had his arm across her chest and she was holding his hand.

'No, I don't know where to start.' Harry looked down at Amber, all honesty in his eyes.

Amber sat up and turned to Harry, almost shocked and furious at the same time.

'Well I'd start getting to it. There's not much time left.'

'Yeah I know.'

Harry was already told that the next task of the tri-wizard tournament would be on the 24th of February, which was a little more than two weeks away. The egg was a pain, to say the least. It was supposed to give him a clue, but every time he opened it, it just screeched blue murder and he had to close it again.

'You have any idea what the clue could be?' Harry asked Amber.

Amber smiled and made as if she was thinking.

'Have you put it in water yet?' Amber asked.

Harry laughed and then he realised she wasn't joking.

'Uhm…no. You think that could work?'

'Well, maybe…' Amber said tapping her chin.

Amber went to her bag that she left at the table so she could do her homework later. She pulled her _Mystical Creatures in a Magical World_ book out of her bag and started flipping through it. She looked on every second page, making as if she was thinking hard about something. She shut the book and dropped it on the table, sitting on one of the chairs around the table and folding her arms angrily. Harry stood up and sat on a chair next to her.

'What's wrong?' He asked her, trying to pry one of her hands out of the other.

Amber let one of her hands out and took Harry's hand, just letting her anger out into a pout.

'I really thought that maybe it was some kind of creature. The clue in that egg sounds like druid, or maybe mermish, but there's nothing in that book.' She pouted again, thinking.

'But my bet, is definitely on mermish.' She said again, letting her pout out into a smile.

Harry nodded, and he stood up, still holding Amber's hand.

'I think that maybe we should go down to supper, just forget about this for a while.' Harry said, pulling Amber out of her chair and leading her to the portrait hole.

They walked down to the Great hall, where most of the school was waiting for their supper. As they walked in, Harry was getting ready to let go of Amber's hand, but she held it tighter, making sure he didn't let go. He looked at her, totally confused. She never wanted the rest of the school to find out, mostly because she was afraid what Draco and the other Slytherins would do.

'What…' Harry asked, but not finishing his sentence, Amber answered him.

'I don't care about them, Harry. If they got a problem with it, they can go hop!'

Harry smiled, he was already getting used to Amber answering unfinished questions. They sat at the Gryffindor table, where Ron and Hermione were already sitting. They were talking about the Defence Against the Dark Arts class they had that day.

'Now I know why they call him Mad-Eye! How can Dumbledore possibly allow this to happen?' Hermione asked rhetorically to all of them.

'Its called Defence Against the Dark Arts. How can he teach them to us in a class? Using the Imperious Curse on all of us, just to see if we can fight it?' Hermione carried on, not letting anyone answer her previous question.

'Hermione! Just calm down! I'm sure Dumbledore had good reason to approve it.' Amber slammed the table with a flat hand, making Hermione shut up.

'Besides, I'm sure that this will be a good for all of us. Learning to defend ourselves against one of the three unforgivable curses is always better than walking into a fight not knowing anything and finding out the hard way.' Amber added, knowing Hermione was going to say something else about Mad-Eye.

Hermione nodded and kept her head down, then she saw Harry and Amber holding hands on top of the table, not even looking the slightest bit shy.

'When did you two decide to make it known?' Hermione asked, looking up at both of them.

'Since about two minutes ago.' Harry laughed and looked at Amber, always smiling the way she did.

'This is good news.' Ron spoke for the first time since they sat down.

They sat and waited for the supper to appear on the table, which wasn't for about another fifteen minutes. There was a screech at one of the windows, and a big eagle owl flew in and landed on the Gryffindor table. It was holding a note in its mouth and was snapping at Amber to take it. Amber took the note, looking at the owl strangely.

'Apollo?' She frowned, smoothing the owl's wings.

The owl hooted happily, and hopped closer to Amber. Amber cracked the seal open and read the note. She looked around at the other tables and looked back down at the note. Hermione also looked around, not sure at what exactly, but still looked around. Then a pair of arms wrapped around Amber's neck and wiggled around in an awkward hug. Then Amber pulled out her wand and pointed it over her shoulder, making the arms let go. Amber stood up and looked behind her at the person who grabbed her.

'If I knew you were going to react like that…' A sporty-looking girl with light brown hair and yellow-hazel eyes was laughing at Amber, almost doubling over from it.

'You little…I'll get you for that!' Amber laughed and gave the girl a hug, still laughing; and put her wand away.

Hermione stood up and cleared her throat, making Amber realise introductions were due.

'Sorry Hermione. This is my friend, Tiffany. I never realised she was at Hogwarts.'

'Well now you know.' Tiffany laughed again.

'Yeah yeah! This is Harry, Hermione and Ron. We're all in Gryffindor. What house are you in?' Amber asked sitting down and pulled Tiffany to sit down with her.

'Well I got here about two weeks ago; after I heard that you came to OUR dream school I just had to get a transfer. So yeah, I'm in Hufflepuff, with our long-time friend, Ced.' Tiffany smiled.

'Wow, it's so good to have you here! You wanna stay at the Gryffindor table, just for supper?' Amber asked, looking to Harry for confirmation.

'Yeah, any friend of Amber's is welcome to sit here. Anytime.' Harry said making more space so they could all sit comfortably.

'Thanks…' Tiffany said moving over a bit.

They sat for the rest of the night talking and catching up over the past few months.

'See you tomorrow Tiff!' Amber called down over the edge of the changing stairs.

'Sleep well!' Tiffany shouted back up.

Amber and Harry walked Tiffany the long way back to the changing stairs, mainly because Amber and Tiffany wouldn't stop talking to each other. Now Amber and Harry were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room to do their homework. They were walking hand in hand as they always did in the halls, and swinging their hands back and forth. They sat down at the table where their bags and books were, and took out their homework. Amber took out a pot of ink and her diamond tipped quill, the same type she gave Harry and Ron for Christmas. Amber opened her bottle of ink and put in her quill, unrolling her scroll of parchment for her essay. Harry put his quill in the same bottle of ink, also unrolling a scroll.

'I take it you're happy that Tiffany is here?' Harry asked, starting to write the title of his essay, the advantages of using conjuring charms.

'Yeah, of course I am! She's my closest friend, even before I knew I was magic, an Ornate or…' Amber stopped, and carried on writing.

'Or what?' Harry asked, pulling the quill out of Amber's hand.

'Nothing. I was just rambling on.' Amber said, trying to get her quill back from Harry.

'NO! You gotta earn this quill back…' Harry joked pulling his hand away and out of reach from Amber.

Amber pulled her nose skew, something weird she did when she was getting irritated. She leant

over and kissed Harry on the cheek, the sat back with her hand open waiting for him to give her quill back.

'Mmm…sorry that just wasn't good enough.' Harry smiled and looked the other direction.

Amber sighed and tapped Harry on the shoulder. As Harry turned around Amber stood up, crouched over him and kissed him again, on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Amber's waist and pulled her down, until she was almost sitting on his lap, which she then did sit on his lap. They were kissing for about five minutes when Hermione and Ron came down the stairs.

'Agh! Get a room you two!' Ron shouted, covering his eyes in mock embarrassment.

Amber stood up and sat back down on her chair, and carried on writing her essay. Ron and Hermione sat across from them, also doing their Charms homework, which rarely in long time was the only homework they had.

'So how do you know Tiffany anyway?' Hermione asked, quill still going on her essay.

'She's been my friend for about eleven years. Me, her, Draco and Alistar have all been friends since first grade.'

Hermione nodded, then she stopped writing and looked up at Amber.

'Who's Alistar?' she asked, quill hanging in mid-air.

'Haven't I ever spoken about Alistar?' Amber asked, but the other three just shook their heads.

'Well, Alistar…he's one weird guy. Really sweet once you get to know him, but he's a Slytherin, so no one ever really gives him a chance.' Amber was still writing, and the others were listening.

'Have we seen him before?' Harry asked Amber, all eyes on her and she was still writing.

'I'd think so. He's always hanging around Draco. Dark, shaggy hair. Shocking blue eyes, tan skin. The complete opposite of Draco.' Amber was still writing, but she heard hers was the only quill writing.

Amber looked up to see three completely amazed faces looking back.

'Shouldn't you all be writing?' Amber looked stern, but there was a giggle under her voice.

They all started writing again, except Hermione, who was tapping her quill on the end of her chin.

'How come we've never seen you actually talk to this guy?' She asked, knowing it was one question Amber didn't expect to get.

'He's not really one for socialising during school. I don't know why, he just never has. But I owl him every now and again.'

Hermione shrugged and carried on with her essay, but then Ron looked up, and frowned.

'You also said that you were friends with Cedric, didn't you?' Ron asked, but Amber was slowly started to get irritated with all the questions.

'Him, Tiff and me have been friends since we were born. We always lived in the same neighbourhood, until Tiff went to America, to the American Academy of Magic and I went to play for Bulgaria. I still don't think Cedric knows I'm in this school.' Amber looked up in momentary thought, and carried on writing. When they finished their two-foot long scroll, it was about nine o' clock and the common room seemingly emptied really fast, and they were the only ones left.

'I'm shot. I'm going to bed.' Hermione and Ron both said, putting their bags under the table and going up stairs to bed.

Once again, and it seemed to happen a lot, Amber and Harry were alone in the common room. They went to sit in front of the fireplace, and talked about school and other things. Harry put his arms around Amber's shoulders and pulled her close to him, kissing her on the forehead. She responded by leaning her head on his shoulder.

'There are so many things that I don't know about you.' Harry said out of the blue.

'Well what is it you want to know? I'll answer anything you ask.' Amber said, turning her head on Harry's shoulder to look at him.

Amber was always honest, Harry knew that. Even if she did lie, it wouldn't be more than twenty seconds before she said she lied and told the truth afterwards. Harry thought for a while, he couldn't really think of anything to ask at that moment, except something that bothered him almost everyday.

'Can you read minds?' Harry asked.

Amber frowned, and thought for a while. Was she going to lie or tell the truth?

'I don't know…I think I can. But I don't know.'

'W…what? You think you can?' Harry turned and looked at Amber, and then she sat upright and looked back at him.

'It's just confusing sometimes. I hear people's thoughts all at once, or only one at a time. Sometimes it doesn't work when I want it to then it does when it don't want it to. I think…I don't know anymore.'

'Well, that does sound confusing…' Harry thought, placing his arm around Amber again and pulling her into his jacket.

'You can say that again.' Amber mumbled into his jacket.

'I didn't say anything.' Harry sounded surprised in the least.

'I know you didn't. See what I mean, it's bloody confusing.'

Harry wrapped his jacket around Amber, holding her tightly under his arm.

'You're amazing Harry.' Amber kissed him on the cheek.

'So are you, in more ways than one.' Harry kissed Amber on the forehead again.


	29. Imperious

Amber was running down the halls, looking for Harry. She was looking for him, for one good reason, and it had to do with the fact that the second task was less than two weeks away. There he was, standing in the Entrance hall with Ron. They were on lunch break, which was an hour long.

'HARRY!' Amber shouted, but barely loud enough for him to hear her over the crowd.

She shouted again and ran down the stairs, so out of breath she had an ache in her side. She stopped next to him and Ron, hunching over and rubbing her aching side.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'I…think I…I mean Cedric…figured…out the…egg.' Amber gasped one word at a time.

'What? He figured it out?' Ron asked.

Amber nodded, still looking down and rubbing her side.

'And what is it?' Harry asked.

'He wouldn't tell me. But he did say, "You must take your egg and mull things over in the hot water." Cedric told me to tell you that he suggests you sneak into the prefects' bathroom tonight. He asked me to give you the message.' Amber finally got her breath back and was speaking normally.

'But they put another password on it…since…you know…anyway the password's _pine fresh_.'

Harry listened to every word Amber was saying. Was it just his imagination or did she look different today? Not prettier or anything else…just different.

'Ok, that sounds like an idea. I'll go tonight after the curfew.'

'Good. Now let's go have lunch.' Amber walked into the Great hall without waiting for the boys, Ron followed her but Harry pulled him back.

'What?' Ron asked, pulling his shoulder out of Harry's grip.

'Did you notice anything…different…about Amber?' Harry nodded towards Amber who was already sitting at the Gryffindor table.

'Not really. No. Well, I don't think so. Maybe…' Ron thought back.

'We'll go sit with her now, and then you'll see.' Harry and Ron went and joined Amber at the table.

Amber had already dished herself up some soup, which, in winter, was always the favourite amongst the students. They didn't speak much; they just had their lunch and waited for the bell to ring. And when it did ring, Amber just picked up her bag and started heading for their last class, Potions.

'Oi! Wait for us!' Ron called after Amber.

She stopped and turned around impatiently, tapping her foot on the stone floor. Amber was acting strangely; she was never impatient, abrupt or rude.

'If you want me to wait then hurry up.' Amber shouted back.

Ron and Harry shot each other a look, they knew that something had happened since the last class they had, but what, was another thing. They picked up their bags and walked to Amber, then made their way down into the dungeons. Snape, as always was standing at the door taking register. Amber walked past him and he sneered, about to say something nasty to her, seen as though her and Draco were no longer an item.

'If I were you Snape, I'd shut up and keep that to yourself.' She walked right past him and went to her seat.

Harry and Ron were standing in front of Snape, totally amazed at what Amber just said to Snape, even Snape was surprised.

'You two. Stop gawking and get in.' Snape said reverting to his usual cruel self and walking in before Harry and Ron.

'No freaking way!'

'That was, in no way, my Amber.' Harry shook his head and went in.

Everyone was writing, writing an unscheduled test. Harry and Ron quickly sat down and took out their quills and ink. They got stuck on the first question, which was the rules in potion making. They looked up; everyone was obviously stuck on the same question, as not one person was writing, except Amber. She had already answered most of the rules, and others only had one.

'I totally agree with you Harry. Something is seriously wrong with Amz.' Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded, knowing he was right in every way. Amber never back chatted teachers, or told them off like she did with Snape.

'So I'm not the only one who noticed.' Hermione whispered to both of them, making them jump.

'She was with me earlier, and she told me off when I wanted to go to the library. She's never done that, never.' Hermione whispered again.

Amber looked at all three of them through slit-eyes. Hermione immediately kept quiet, and made as if she was writing. Ron looked for a split second and then looked away. Harry kept looking at Amber, wondering if she was reading their thoughts somehow.

'Are you listening to us?' Harry thought as hard as he could.

Amber looked back down at her test and carried on writing.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

That night, in the common room, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Amber was sitting by the table, writing something.

'Shouldn't one of us ask her what's wrong? Ron asked.

Hermione looked to Harry, not even willing to ask, and he knew how Hermione was going to reason.

'I'll do it later, I promise. Just let most of the people go to bed first.'

And so, they waited. First years were taking forever to do their homework, and some seventh years just wouldn't get the hint. A second year even asked Amber for help on their Transfiguration homework, she just looked at the poor kid and he ran away. When it was only the three of them and Amber; Hermione and Ron said they were going to go to bed.

'Aahh! I think I'm going to bed now!' Hermione said, almost faking a yawn and extra-loud at that.

'I think I'm going to do the same Hermione.' Ron also said loudly, even more fake.

'You better do it, Harry. Otherwise we'll never find out.' Hermione whispered as she walked past him.

Harry stood up and walked towards Amber. She looked at Ron and Hermione as they walked up the stairs. Harry took a deep breath and sat down next to Amber. Amber looked from the stairs to Harry.

'How was your day?' Harry asked Amber.

She looked at him sideways, and carried on writing on her piece of parchment. Harry put his arm around her, and pulled her closer then kissed her softly on the lips. Amber pulled away and stood up quickly. She looked down at him and slapped him hard across the face. Harry grabbed his cheek and gaped at her.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' Amber almost shouted at him.

'I kissed you. That's what I…'

Amber pulled out her wand out of her sleeve, one her favourite accessories lately, and pointed it at Harry.

'I should teach you a lesson for that…you…you…' Then Amber stopped, looking confused as to why she had her wand out.

'Harry? What am I…doing?' She looked at her wand that she was pointing at Harry.

'I was just asking you the same thing.' Harry took a step towards her and tried to take the wand out of hand.

Then Amber's face changed again, then she held out her wand with a straight arm.

'I thought you would've got a hint from that last threat.' She sneered.

This was getting more and more strange, but Harry's recognized this, from earlier that day. Someone put the Imperious curse on her, but it wasn't Moody's Imperious curse, he used a weak one to teach them how to fight against it. Only a few people got it right, with the right motivation. Harry was Amber's motivation, that's how she fought it earlier, with him shouting at her to fight it. That's how she was fighting it now, with Harry helping her.

'Amber, look at me…' Harry inched towards her slowly.

Amber blinked at Harry, and fell to the floor on her knees, almost crying.

'I'm so weak! I can't fight it!' She mumbled to herself, throwing her wand towards Harry.

Harry picked up her wand, she knew what she was doing, and she trusted Harry with her wand. He put it in his pocket and walked slowly towards Amber, she was shaking all over and mumbling to herself.

'I won't. I won't. I can't!' She shouted her last words, making her stop shaking.

'Amber…' Harry walked cautiously towards her, hoping she wouldn't take her wand out of his pocket.

'I'm so sorry Harry. Did I hurt you? Did I hurt anyone?' Amber's voice was steady, for now; and her blue eyes were wide, the way they always were when she was worried.

'I'm fine. I'm sure that second year will survive the shock, and my face that slap.' Harry picked Amber up off the ground, holding her tightly in his arms.

'What did I do to the second year?' Amber said, her voice now shaky.

'You just gave him a wicked look and he ran away.'

'And why did I slap you?'

'Cause I kissed you…' Harry said softly so she could take it all in.

Amber leaned back out of Harry's arms and looked at him. He had a red hand mark on his face, a really red hand mark.

'I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to, I really didn't…' Amber put her hand softly on his cheek and he flinched, but barely.

'I know you didn't…' But he was interrupted; by Amber kissing his cheek where she slapped him.

Amber kissed him over and over again. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he stopped Amber and kissed her on the lips, deepening their kiss until Amber pulled away.

'WOW! I had no idea you could do…that.' Amber sighed dreamily.

'Do what?'

'Take my breath away like that.'

Harry smiled and kissed her again, totally forgetting that he had to go to the prefects' bathroom to check the clue in that egg.


	30. The Egg

Harry was lying in his bed, awake. He couldn't stop thinking about who put an Imperious on Amber, and why. Why right after their Defence Against the Dark Arts class? Who would be so stupid? What was it that she refused to do? He'd never know, yet it was keeping him awake. He looked at the golden egg lying on his side table, yet another thing that was starting to plague his mind. Hermione was on his case everyday about figuring out his egg, but it was impossible, with it almost deafening half of Gryffindor tower every time he opened it. But now that Cedric had given him that clue, he could maybe try and figure it out. He sat up and put on his gown and slippers. He opened his trunk and got out his Invisibility cloak, and a towel from the bathroom. He put on his Invisibility cloak and snuck down stairs and out of the portrait hole.

'Okay. Pine fresh…' Harry was walking down the last corridor to the prefects' bathroom when he saw the door.

'_Pine fresh_.' He said softly and the door squeaked open.

He walked past the division and right to the back of the bathroom. There was a huge hole in the ground, almost big enough to be a swimming pool. All along the edge, and on a big stand in the middle, there were taps of all sizes. Each tap was different, and each had had a different colour stone on the handle. He started turning one tap open, when water came gushing out of the taps in the middle. The tub started filling up quickly, and Harry was curious as to why there were other taps on the tub. He started turning on random taps, each one with a different liquid coming out. One had lots of white foam pouring out, another blowing big bubbles and the one Harry liked the most, had purple water that bounced off the surface of the water. When the tub was full, all the taps turned off by themselves and Harry got in. The golden egg was standing on the edge of the bath, glinting in the faint light.

'I must be out of my mind…' Harry leant over and opened the egg, but nothing changed, it still screamed blue-murder.

Harry was shaking his head blocking out the noise, then closed the egg with one hand.

'I'd try putting it IN the water if I were you.' A voice came up behind Harry.

Harry span around in shock, knocking the egg off the side of the tub and sending it clattering across the floor.

'M…m…Myrtle? What are you doing here?' Harry sounded shocked and scared, because it could've been anyone else.

'I was circling a blocked drain the other day and I could've sworn I saw a bit of Polyjuice potion floating around. Not being a naughty boy again Harry?'

'No, kicked the habit. Did you say put it in the water?' Harry asked, swimming by some bubbles.

'Yes, that's what I said. That's what the he did, the handsome one, Cedric…' Then Myrtle started laughing and cackling evilly.

'You…close your eyes!' Harry told Myrtle, so he could fetch the egg.

Myrtle closed her eyes, still cackling. Harry grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, sprinting to get the egg. He got back in the tub, putting the egg in the water.

'Open it, silly boy.' Myrtle laughed.

Harry opened the egg the egg again, bracing himself for the ear-splitting wailing, but to his surprise it didn't happen. Instead he heard the most beautiful voices, so soothing and relaxing. He put his head under the water, and the voices were saying something, a riddle of some sort.

'_Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. __And while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, __An hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took, __But past an hour, the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back._'

Harry came up, rethinking of what he just heard, trying to memorize it. He listened to it over and over, thinking and rethinking.

'Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the Black Lake, are there?

'Very clever Harry. It took Cedric ages to figure it out. Almost all the bubbles were…gone.' Myrtle started humming something, which really creeped Harry out. He was moving away from Myrtle, then he bumped into a pillar and he was corned. Myrtle blinked flirtatiously at him and lay her head on his shoulder, blinking at him with transparent eyes.

'If anyone saw this, I'd be mocked forever.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry looked around the bathroom, trying to keep his mind off Myrtle lying on his shoulder. He saw a painting, it was lit up, even though there wasn't much light. There was a mermaid sleeping on a rock, which must've been what tipped Cedric off in the first place.

'Lucky Cedric. No damn Myrtle to bother him.' Harry sighed.

Harry left, much to Myrtle's disappointment, to go back to the common room. He was under his Invisibility cloak, and got caught in the one stair that got the first years. Everyone learnt to jump over this stair, but for once Harry forgot to jump. He dropped his egg, and it fell down the stairs and stopped on a landing. Harry tugged at his leg, trying to pull it out and get the egg. Then he heard footsteps coming down the opposite passage, and getting louder.

'I think it was over here, my sweet.' It was Filch, doing his last nightly patrol.

Then Harry saw those all too familiar eyes looking right at him, Mrs Norris. No one liked Filch's cat, one because those orange eyes and attitude to boot was way creepy on a cat. Two; Mrs Norris turned up whenever a rule was being broken, even more creepy. Mrs Norris was looking right at Harry, he thought she could see right through his Invisibility cloak.

'What's there, my sweet?' Filch walked over to his cat sitting on the landing, by Harry's egg.

'Please don't see the egg. Please don't…' Harry was thinking hard.

Too late, Filch saw it. He picked it up and looked around, listening for footsteps.

'We have a Champion out of bed…' Filch sneered at the wonderful thought of giving someone detention.

'What do you have there, Filch?' Another voice came down the same passage.

Harry was as good as done for, a teacher and Filch were right there, one of them bound to catch him. It was Moody, judging by the clunk of his wooden leg.

'We have a Champion out of bed.' Filch said happily, holding up the golden egg.

Moody took the egg from Filch without him even realising it. Moody looked right at Harry, with his swivelling eye, and winked at him with the normal one.

'I'll deal with this.' Moody said huffily.

Filch hardly spoke two words when Moody held up his hand and waved him off. Mr Filch turned and called his cat with him. Moody came up the stairs and took Harry's Invisibility cloak off his head.

'Got yourself in a sticky situation, don't you?' Moody held out a hand, and had his wand in the other.

He shot a red bolt at the stairs and it opened up then Harry pulled out his leg. Moody handed him his egg and helped him up.

'You…saw me?' Harry asked.

Moody pointed at his eye, and smiled.

'One advantage of having a magical fake eye.'

'Thanks for not splitting on me.'

Moody nodded and went off again, the dull thunk fading away down the passage. Harry held up his egg and frowned, this egg was more trouble than it was worth.

'Tell me again, Harry.'

'Come seek us where our voices sound …'

'The Black Lake, that's obvious. And the rest?'

'An hour long you'll have to look…'

'Again, obvious. Though potentially problematic…' Hermione sighed leaning against the desk.

'Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?' Harry snapped at her.

After figuring out some of the riddle, Harry, Amber, Hermione and Ron were all sitting in the library, skimming through books, looking for potions or spells. They had spent everyday that week in the library, after Harry had told them the clue. They looked through every book that had to do with water, or under-water breathing, until the librarian threw them out just before supper. They even took a bunch of books each, and sat up reading through the books they had all night. But this day didn't yield any results either, and it was getting closer to the task, which was the next day.

'Have any of you found anything yet?' Hermione asked the rest.

They all shook their heads, closing their eyes for a split second. Even Harry put his head down on the book he had open in front of him. Then they heard a dreaded familiar sound, Moody's wooden leg.

'Professor McGonagall wishes to see you.'

They all stood up and closed their books.

'Only Miss Granger and Mr Weasley.' Amber and Harry sat back down, and watched as Hermione and Ron disappeared around the bookrack.

'Then there were two…' Amber tried to make a joke, hoping to cheer Harry up, which didn't work.

'Come on babe, we'll figure this thing out. I promise.' Amber sat next to Harry, rubbing him on the back.

Harry sighed and put his head back down on the book, shaking his head. Then he looked up with a smile on his face.

'What did you just call me?'

'Uhm…babe…'

Harry smiled again, making Amber smile too.

'That's the first time you've smiled in a week.'

'You gave me reason to, babe…' Harry said mockingly.

Then Amber started mocking Harry, cackling like Myrtle and saying the things Myrtle supposedly told Harry.

'Hey, stop it! Its not my fault a ghost likes me.' Harry said, pretending to sulk.

'Aww, poor little Harry. Does he need some consoling?' Amber said batting her eyes playfully, getting up and ready to run.

'And what if I do?' Harry smiled and got up, about to chase Amber.

Amber didn't run, but Harry did catch her and start tickling her until she was red in the face from laughing.

'Harry! Stop…' She said in between fits of laughter.

'What you going to do to stop me?' He carried on tickling her.

Amber couldn't stop laughing, even after Harry stopped tickling her. She took deep breaths to calm down, because the librarian came to tell them that they were making too much noise.

'I think we should take some books and carry on in the common room.' Amber said, picking up the pile of books that was on the desk she was sitting at.

'Good idea.' Harry said, also picking up the pile of books on his table.

They checked out their books and went back to Gryffindor tower, where they sat at the table with all their books. Luckily it was a Friday, so they didn't have to do their homework that night. They were paging through books until the late night hours, and they still didn't have the faintest idea what to do. Amber was nodding off, snapping her head up every time she realised she was falling asleep.

'I'm sorry…' She yawned.

Harry just shook his head, knowing how she was feeling. When he looked back at Amber, she was asleep; arms folded over her book and her head on them. Before Harry even knew it, he was also asleep. But it wasn't before long when someone woke him up. Harry sat up and looked at the window, then the clock. It was still night time, and he couldn't see much. Neville was standing over him with a candle, shaking him.

'What Neville?' Harry asked groggily.

'Don't you think you two should go to bed?' Neville asked.

'But we're still looking through…for the egg…' Harry yawned.

'Herbology could always help…'

'Neville, I don't care about Herbology. Not unless there's some Tibetan turnip that can make me breathe underwater for an hour.'

'I don't know about a turnip, but you can always use gillyweed.'


	31. Second Task

'Are you sure this going to work Neville? For an hour?'

'There is some debate amongst herboligists about the effects of gillyweed in fresh versus saltwater.' Neville handed Harry something green and slimy, but Harry stopped.

'WHAT? And you're only telling me this NOW?'

'It's only a theory… Nothing's been proven.'

'Thanks…where is Ron and Hermione?' Harry looked back up the hill to see Amber running down the hill, and into a hug with Harry.

'I'm so sorry I'm late, I was looking for Hermione and Ron.' Amber carried on hugging him and kissed Harry on the cheek.

'Hi Neville. You excited for today? I mean you're playing a big part in this task…'Amber let go of Harry and turned to Neville.

Neville didn't answer; he just blushed and nodded his head.

'Good. Oh Harry…' Amber hugged Harry again, and kissed him on the cheek again.

'I'll always be here, always…' Amber whispered in his ear.

'Is that supposed to make me feel better…?' Harry whispered back.

Amber smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek again. Harry pulled her back, kissed her on the lips, holding her tightly. Dumbledore started speaking, down at the edge of the lake. Neville, Amber and Harry ran down to the lake and listened to Dumbledore.

'…to the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament.' The crowd started cheering and the other three champions started wading into the water.

Harry took off his jacket and shoes, leaving them on the shore and wading into the water as well. Amber went to go sit on the stands with the rest of the Gryffindors. Then a whistle went off and the three champions dove into the water. Harry put the gillyweed in his mouth, struggling to swallow the slimy substance. Nothing was happening, Harry would have to pull out of this task. Then Harry had the weirdest sensation, he couldn't breathe, and he was getting dizzy, like someone had their hands around his throat and choking the life out of him. He did the only thing he thought he could do, he dove into the water and breathed in as deep as he could. He felt a sharp, searing pain in his neck and when he reached for it and he had gills opening on his neck. He looked down at his hands and feet, also transforming into something else. His fingers were webbed, and his feet lengthened into fins.

'Wow…'He tried to say, but all that came out was bubbles.

Now was the hard part of the task, looking for what was taken from him. He swam over lake weeds, and down a crevice that fell away into darkness. The crevice gave way to open water, more lake weeds and unusual structures. They looked like houses that were once occupied by people a long time ago, or at least Harry thought so. Up ahead there were four dark outlines, but the water was so murky Harry couldn't see what it was exactly. He swam further through the ghost village at the bottom of the lake, but he realised it wasn't so mush of a ghost village as he thought. There were…things…in those houses. He looked closer; it looked like something out of his _Monster Book of Monsters_, they looked like medusas; but as far as Harry knew they didn't live underwater. They were swimming, coming out of their houses, towards the dark figures hanging in the mid-water. Were they supervising the task so that no one would cheat? It sure looked like it to Harry, but he was the only one here so far. The others were nowhere to be seen yet. He swam up to the four figures, and he realised that they were people.

'Ron…' Nothing but bubbles came out of mouth.

He looked down the line; Hermione was there as well; The Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, and a small blonde girl that looked just like Fleur. No one was there yet. Harry looked at his watch, realising he didn't take it off before he dove into the lake, they only had fifteen minutes left.

'They sure are taking their sweet precious time…' Harry thought looking at his watch again.

Someone was coming, slowly, but still coming. As they came closer, he realised it was Cedric, with a bubble around his mouth. Cedric shot a yellow spark at the rope that held Cho in place, and then he tapped his watch, indicating to Harry to hurry up. Harry shook his head, pointing at the other three captives. Cedric wasn't going to fight with Harry, he couldn't right now, he swam to the surface with Cho. Still, Harry waited for Viktor and Fleur, they weren't coming. Harry couldn't do anything either, the merpeople were watching his every move. But the merpeople scattered, swimming back into their houses. Harry looked around, hardly seeing anything, until he saw a shark. It was coming straight for Harry, at a speed; he just pulled up his legs in time before it bit them off. But it wasn't a shark; it was a half-transfigured Viktor Krum. Without even looking back at Harry, Viktor bit the rope holding Hermione and swam off with her.

'Where is Fleur?' Harry thought, looking around once more.

He looked at his watch, not even five minutes left. Harry swam for Fleur's sister, but Harry had a trident put to his throat. Harry swam backwards, taking out his wand at the same time.

'Get out of the way!' Only bubbles came out again.

Harry held up three fingers, only confusing the merpeople. Then he took one down, and the merpeople scattered back to their houses. Harry shot yellow sparks at both Ron's and Fleur's little sister's ropes. They were loose, Harry grabbed them and started swimming up and towards the shore. But something kept tugging at Harry's leg, making him lose speed all the time. He let go of Ron and Fleur's sister, hoping they would make it to the surface. He looked down into the lake weed, it was Grindylows. Two were tugging at his leg, pulling him into the lake weed. Harry looked at his hands and feet, returning to normal, which meant his gills were going to disappear as well. Then there were six, twelve, and maybe even two-dozen. They were coming out of the lake weed, pulling him down. He couldn't hold his breath much longer; he pulled out his wand again and shot out a charm, immobilizing the Grindylows for barely a few seconds. There were simply too many, it wouldn't work. He started getting tunnel vision, blackness starting to engulf him. The Grindylows were leaving him, only now could he do something. He held his wand up towards the surface of the water, hoping once again that this would work.

'_Accendo_…' He shot right out the water and onto the shore, in front of the grandstands.

Madam Pomfrey was on him immediately, covering him with a thick towel and checking on him.

'Oh my word! Harry!' Amber and Hermione both ran up to him, squeezing him half to death.

Harry was grateful that they appreciated him so, but the warmth of their bodies versus his own was painful.

'AHH!' Harry groaned and they both let go of him.

'We were so worried! Cedric told me you wouldn't come up, even though you were there first.' Amber kissed him on the forehead.

'You didn't really take that riddle seriously, did you Harry? Dumbledore wouldn't let the merpeople actually keep a student.' Hermione looked at Harry inquisitively.

Hermione was right; Dumbledore wouldn't really let them keep a child. How could he have been so stupid?

'What you did was noble Harry, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.' Amber said rubbing his back, reading his thoughts again.

'But I came last Amber. Dead last.'

'No, Fleur pulled out. The Grindylows got to her.' Hermione smiled, taking a water beetle out of his hair and flicking it back into the lake.

Harry looked for Dumbledore, and he was standing at the edge of the lake talking to what looked like the leader of the merpeople. Then Dumbledore came to the grandstand, speaking to the crowd.

'Cedric Diggory has been awarded first place…' The crowd cheered shortly and Dumbledore carried on speaking.

'But seen as though Mr Potter would've been first, we have decided to award him second place, for outstanding moral fibre.' There was a camera flash in Harry's face and cheering in his ears.

'Harry, you've tied first with Cedric!' Ron said excitedly, walking up to Harry and giving him a handshake.

'That's me…moral fibre.' Harry said sarcastically.


	32. Moral Fibre

'Well done, moral fibre!'

'Yeah, moral fibre.' George and Fred were teasing Harry.

Harry just smiled, he couldn't say much more or even think for that matter. They were on their way back up to the castle, walking really slow so Harry could stay with them. Amber and Harry were walking side by side, with Ron and Hermione in front of them.

'Well done Potter. Didn't think you could make it through this one.'

Harry and Amber both turned around to see Draco, sneering his cold smile at them.

'Meaning what exactly, Draco?' Amber said back just as coldly.

'Exactly what he said.' Came another voice form behind Draco.

Cerise was standing behind Draco, smiling in the same cold way Draco was.

'We had a little bet going in Slytherin, to see in which task Potter would die. Fortunately it wasn't this task, as my money is on the last task.' Draco said, and Cerise stepped out from behind him and up to Amber.

'As is mine.' Cerise said proudly in Amber's face.

'You really think you would've been Harry's "most precious thing", seeing as you're his little girlfriend and all.' Cerise said, waiting for an answer from her sister.

'What are you getting at?' Amber asked, amazingly calm for such an insult.

'You know very well what I'm getting at. Thought it would've been obvious, that you aren't the most precious thing to Harry after all.' Cerise smiled and walked away from Amber, back up to the castle.

Draco walked up to Amber and whispered in her ear, looking like he was going to kiss her on the cheek. Harry got out his wand, almost fuming, ready to hex Malfoy if he did anything wrong.

'If I were a champion, you would've been my most precious thing.' With one last smile, Draco left as well, following Cerise back up to the castle.

Amber stood with her mouth open; could everything her sister and Draco said be true? She wasn't Harry's most precious thing in the lake, Ron was. Her back was still turned to Harry and the rest, making sure that they didn't see her surprised face.

'Amber?' Hermione walked in front Amber and snapped her fingers.

Amber turned and looked at Harry and Ron. They were best friends, since their first year, and Amber knew that. But her sister did have a point, Harry…she didn't even want to think about it. She walked past Harry and Ron, not looking up once, walking back to the castle really fast.

'You think she took Malfoy seriously?' Ron asked Harry.

'I don't know.' But Harry did know, Amber never got upset like that without good reason.

'I'll go check on her…' Hermione ran after Amber, shouting for her to slow down.

'Amber! Slow down please! We should talk!' Hermione persisted, running after Amber up the hill.

'Talk about what?' Amber shouted back, looking over her shoulder to see how far behind her Hermione was.

'About what happened down there! It's Malfoy we're talking about! You know he's jealous of you and Harry! Why are you angry at Harry for that?' Hermione shouted again.

Amber stopped, looking down at Hermione coming up behind her. Hermione stopped just short of Amber, trying to catch her breath.

'Who said I was angry at Harry?' Amber asked curiously.

'You just walked away from there, without two words after what your sister and Malfoy said. You must've taken it to heart…' Hermione said.

'Just because I thought of it for two seconds doesn't mean I'm angry at Harry.' Amber answered.

'But then…why…what?' Hermione was getting confused quickly.

Amber shook her head and carried on walking up to the castle, climbing the few stairs up to the Entrance hall. Hermione followed her, now that she was walking at a calmer pace. Cerise and Draco were standing in the Entrance hall, laughing at something.

'Think its funny do you?' Amber shouted from the doors, making Draco and Cerise look up and stop laughing.

'With you, everything is a joke. You take everything so seriously…' Cerise started cracking up again, but Draco kept a straight face.

'I see you're wise enough to keep quiet.' Amber said to Draco while walking towards him.

Draco started elbowing Cerise in the ribs, trying to stop her from laughing.

'What…?' But by the time Cerise looked up Amber's wand was an inch from her forehead.

Hermione was pulling Amber's hand down, but Amber just pulled it back out of her grip.

'Let's see, how did I put this with Draco…give me a reason not to do it.' Amber smiled maliciously, her eyes matching her wicked smile.

Harry and Ron walked through the Entrance hall doors; still open from when Amber and Hermione came in, and saw this scene.

'Amber!' Harry and Ron shouted, and ran to help Hermione get Amber away from her sister.

Harry tried to pull Amber away from her sister, but to no prevail. He couldn't even touch her, no one could. Amber and Cerise were eyeing each other down, neither one would pull out or give up. Harry tried to pull Amber away again, he couldn't touch her without shocking himself.

'What the hell is going on?' Harry asked Amber, but she didn't answer.

'You can't touch her, so don't even try.' Cerise said to Harry, not taking her eyes off Amber's wand.

Harry looked at his two friends helplessly; this was going to be a disaster. Everyone coming in the Entrance hall was stopping by them, not knowing what was going on.

'Amber, you know what happened last time…' A voice came over the mumbles of the crowd.

Amber put her wand away, still eyeing her sister down.

'You're lucky Alistar is in you're house, to save your ass every time.' Amber said walking away.

A boy with black hair and tan skin was standing at the back of the crowd. He called Amber over to him, talking to her softly and showing towards Cerise.

'Alistar doesn't have to save me. I can do very well by myself, thanks.' Cerise laughed and started walking back down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.

'Oh REALLY?' Amber started running for Cerise, not holding her wand or anything.

Cerise turned around and saw Amber coming for her, reaching for her own wand in her pocket. But Alistar and Harry both grabbed Amber and pulled her back, holding her across her chest, but barely keeping her still in her coat. Amber reached out with her free hand, flicking her wrist once, sending Cerise flying across the corridor and almost touching the ceiling. Amber was smiling at Alistar, who shook his head in disbelief. Just as Cerise was about to hit the floor, she stopped, hanging in mid-air.

'Damn you!' Cerise shouted, pulling her hand back and throwing it forward, sending a fireball hurling towards Amber.

The fireball stopped in mid-air too, fizzling itself out into a puff of smoke. Amber looked around for who stopped Cerise from falling and who stopped her fireball. Dumbledore stepped out of a side corridor, looking very serious. He let Cerise down from hanging in mid-air, and sent the rest of the students back to their common rooms.

'Did you know about this?' Harry said to Alistar, realising he didn't formally introduce himself.

'Me? No…' Alistar shook his head, trying to look as truthful as he could.

Harry swallowed hard, letting Amber go. Alistar did the same, stepping back and behind the others.

'Who is the instigator of this?' Dumbledore asked, looking at Amber and Cerise.

Amber and Cerise looked at each other, then pointed to each other.

'She did it!' They both said at the same time.

They glared at each other, still not believing what either one said was true.

'I wish to see you two in my office without delay.' Dumbledore said walking away.

Amber looked at Cerise; she started following Dumbledore as soon as he left. Draco also left, walking back to his common room. Amber turned around to see Alistar and Harry, Harry looking very surprised and Alistar still shaking his head.

'What was THAT?' Harry asked, still shocked and traumatized.

Hermione and Ron were standing behind them, looking very shaken, with wide-open mouths.

'You two can close your mouths now…' Amber said looking over Harry's shoulder, to look at Hermione and Ron.

They immediately snapped their mouths shut, but they still looked shocked nonetheless.

'You haven't answered me yet…' Harry said again.

'I don't know Harry. I'm…just really angry!' Amber rubbed her temples, closing her eyes as forcefully as she could.

'I have to go see Dumbledore now. I'll see you guys later.' Amber walked away from the four of them without looking back, one hand still rubbing her temple.

Hermione stepped up to Alistar, holding out a hand for him to shake.

'I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry. And you're Alistar, we've heard all about you.' Hermione smiled, waiting for Alistar to shake her hand.

'Uhm…hi.' Alistar said, shaking Hermione's hand.

'We'll see you around. In classes and such…' Hermione put her arms around Harry and Ron's shoulders, pulling them back to the common room.

'Weird girl…' Alistar frowned, putting his hands in his pockets and walking back to his common room.

they said anything more.

'Good. Now you know as well as I that you two can evidently not control your…abilities…as of yet. So I shall be keeping a few, very trustworthy eyes on you two, to make sure that you do not cause any more trouble. Understood?' Dumbledore looked at them for confirmation.

'Yes, sir.' Cerise said, ashamedly.

'Understood.' Amber added.

'Now you two shall go straight back to your dorms, and not talk to anyone about this, other than the select few that remained.' He waved his hand, dismissing them to their rooms.

Cerise and Amber got up, walking for the oak doors. They didn't look at each other once, not even when they were going down the spiralling stairs. They had to walk down the same corridor to the changing stairs, still not speaking.

'That was pretty hectic…' Amber said softly, as to not break the silence too much.

'Pretty hectic? That one could've been pretty bad if Dumbledore didn't stop my fireball…'

Dumbledore was pacing the length of his office, looking at the two Galaxia girls with great disappointment. Cerise and Amber were sitting with their heads down, looking into their laps.

'You two do realise that is the very same reason you were kicked out of your last junior college?' Dumbledore asked them both, and they responded by nodding their heads.

'Then why is it, that you are doing the same at Hogwarts?'

Amber and Cerise looked at each other for a second then back down into their laps.

'An answer from anyone of you will do.' Dumbledore said again, sitting at his desk and starting to tap his fingers.

'It wasn't me! She started it! She was saying I meant nothing to Harry!' Amber snapped at Cerise.

'You do mean nothing to Harry! Otherwise the judges would've taken you for the second task and not that Weasley.' Cerise snapped back.

Then they started arguing, really badly at that as well. Dumbledore tried to speak several times, only to be silenced by another remark.

'You you two please desist?' Dumbledore slammed his hand on the table, making them stop before

'You mean if he didn't stop you from falling…' Amber mumbled, still feeling extremely proud of herself.

'I see that you still haven't mastered it?' Cerise asked.

Amber laughed in her throat, nodding her head.

'You haven't really either.'

'We better get this sorted out, before year end…' Cerise said seriously.

Amber nodded in agreement. They didn't say goodbye, as they weren't ones to say it to each other. Amber took the some twelve flights of stairs back up to the common room; only a few students were on the stairs, almost all of them attempting to hide from her.

'What the…?' Amber looked at a first year hiding behind a pillar, which peeped out to look at her but hid again.

When she did get to the Gryffindor common room, silence fell over the few students that were there. It was early, not even time for dinner yet, so that meant a lot of students. No one spoke to her; everyone looked away, pretending they didn't see her come in. Hermione and Ron were there, sitting in front of the fire. When they saw Amber, they stood up and tried to talk to her, but she didn't stop to speak to them. She carried on walking, taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat stand.

'Sorry, I have to speak to Harry first…' She said without turning around.

Ron and Hermione were left standing with blank look on their faces, not sure what just happened. Amber went up the stairs and to Harry's room; she was sure he would be alone as the other boys in his room were downstairs in the common room. She knocked on the door, hoping there would be an answer, but there wasn't. He had to be there, he wasn't with Ron and Hermione.

'Harry…' Amber said softly as she opened the door.

What Amber saw she didn't expect, not in the least. As the door creaked open, Amber was surrounded by darkness, but it didn't last long. As soon as Amber took in a breath to gasp, it disappeared, leaving the crisp afternoon light in the room. Harry was standing on the far side of the room, just as surprised as Amber. Amber walked hurriedly to him, hoping he could tell her what that was.

'Harry? What was that?' Amber reached up to touch his shoulder, but he pulled it away.

'Harry? What's wrong? Is this about…' Harry walked started walking for the door before Amber could finish here sentence.

He didn't look back at her, not even to see the worry about this dark shadow that was in Harry's room. He picked up his Firebolt lying on top of his trunk, still walking for the door and not looking back.

'Harry! Harry!' Amber called running after him, just before he got to the stairs heading down into the common room.

'What?' Harry turned around sharply, almost hitting Amber with his broom slung over his shoulder.

'What was that? What's wrong?' Amber sounded concerned.

'I could ask you the same thing.' Harry looked up and down at Amber and carried on going down

the stairs.

'What the hell? I asked you first!' Amber shouted down the stairs, making Harry stop before getting to the bottom.

'Asked me first? What stupid excuse is that? You and your sister just decide to have it out in the middle of the school for the entire world to know and you tell me NOTHING? Lack of trust there, isn't it?' Harry looked up at Amber, a few stairs higher than himself.

Amber was stunned that Harry just said that. Her eyes went sharp, pulling the tears back.

'You want to talk trust? Its not that I don't trust you, its that…I can't tell you. And here's another thing, why was Ron your "most precious thing" and not me? Do I mean nothing to you?' Amber folded her arms, trying her best to look intimidating.

'You're just being stupid! Half the school didn't even know about us until a few weeks ago, how were the judges even supposed to know? Honestly, don't you ever get tired of nagging me?' Harry turned to walk again, but Amber spoke again, but Harry thought he had already ended the argument.

'Me? Being stupid? This is me we're talking about here, Harry! I know more about what's going on in other people's heads than what they do! What makes you think you're any different? Stop nagging? Fine…' With that Amber turned around and headed back up the stairs, probably to her room.

Harry frowned, carrying on down the stairs. Did that quarrel make any sense in the least? It did in the beginning, but the last thing that Amber said did even fit in with anything they were arguing about. Harry didn't want to think right now, he just wanted to get out and fly, the only time he felt free. As he stepped onto the common room floor, everyone started cheering for him and the outcomes of the second task, but when Harry didn't exactly receive it well, they stopped and carried on with what they were doing. Hermione and Ron were still by the fire, talking about something very softly. But when they saw Harry and how upset he looked, they stood up and tried to talk to him.

'Harry? Why you look so peeved?' Ron tried to look Harry in the eye, but Harry just pulled away and went to the portrait hole.

'I'll be back later.' Harry said, the portrait just closing behind him.

'What you suppose is up with him?' Ron asked.

'I think it's this whole thing that happened today.' Hermione answered.


	33. They're Gone

Harry was flying over the Dark Forest, heading out towards the owl tower. His head was so clouded with thoughts; he almost missed the tower completely. When he landed, he lent his broom against the wall of the tower and walked up the stairs. He was hoping Hedwig was here so he could send out a letter. He needed to talk to someone older and wiser than him, and that someone was Sirius. He entered the owl tower, and Hedwig was the first one he saw, and she recognized him immediately. She flew down off her rafter and landed on his shoulder, rubbing her head up against his cheek.

'Hey Hedwig. How are you?' Harry said softly, stroking her feathers.

She squawked happily, and Harry took that as just fine.

'Wanna take a letter to Sirius for me?' Harry asked her, and she replied by hooting and holding out her leg.

'I've still got to write it.' Harry rolled his eyes at her.

Hedwig turned her head and flew back up to the rafter she was sitting on. The other owl on the rafter was Amber's owl, Hermes. He was almost one and a half times bigger than Hedwig, and sooty black. Harry watched as Hermes started grooming Hedwig, and smiled to himself. Harry took a spare piece of parchment out of his pocket and a quill, but he didn't have ink. He looked around for a pot, and there was a pot in one of the owl holes.

'How's that for luck.' Harry though to himself, picking up the pot and sitting on the ground.

He looked down at the blank piece of parchment, thinking what to write. He put his quill in the ink and started.

_Dear Padfoot_

_It's been a while since I wrote, actually a long while. Just did the second task and I tied first with Cedric. Don't know what the last task is, they'll tell us soon though. I thought life was looking up for me lately, after beating the Horntail and all. But it isn't._

_See, I got a girlfriend, and she's wonderful and everything. But lately, she's just getting really weird. She's an Ornate, and that's something I don't mind, it's the other things. She reads thoughts and did something really weird when she and her sister had a fight. When it comes down to it, I really like her, but she's not telling me everything. And I was sort of attacked by a shadow today in my room, but it didn't do anything to me. It just kind of looked at me and around my room. If you know anything about my girlfriend, or what that shadow thing was, please tell me Padfoot. Her name is Amber Galaxia._

_Thanks_

_Harry_

Harry folded the piece of parchment, calling Hedwig down from the rafters. Hedwig snapped at Hermes and flew down to Harry, holding out her leg automatically for him to tie the letter to it. He picked up Hedwig and threw her into the air, giving her a head start on takeoff.

'I wish I was an owl…' Harry thought longingly.

He left the tower shortly after, flying over the Black Lake for an hour or so until after sunset. When the wind started getting cold, Harry thought it was about time to get back to the school. The tower lights were on and the Great Hall was lit up with all the floating candles. Harry flew up to the Entrance Hall steps and landed softly. He pushed open the doors and expected the Great Hall to be filling up already. But it wasn't time for supper yet, as Harry thought it was. It was just past six o' clock and already dark. Harry shrugged, throwing his Firebolt over his shoulder and going back to Gryffindor tower to get warmed up. Gryffindor tower was empty, surprisingly. It was always packed at this time of night, all the Gryffindors getting ready for supper. But there was only one person there, Professor McGonagall. As Harry walked across the common room to Professor McGonagall, she span around and gave him a sharp look.

'What are you doing here, Mr Potter?' She eyed him down and waited for an answer.

'I was just…out.'

'That was very irresponsible, considering what has just happened. You go to your room immediately!' She shouted and pointed up the stairs.

Harry walked past her and didn't try to look back or ask what had just happened. On the way past the other rooms, a few heads looked out around open doors to see who was walking past. When they saw Harry they gasped and turned to speak to the other people in their room. This was weird, to say the least. This was almost what had happened when the dark mark was in Hermione and Amber's room, except that night they all went to the Great Hall instead of staying in Gryffindor tower. Harry swallowed hard at the thought of what might've happened this time, so much so that he started shaking all over. It couldn't have been that bad, not in such a short time that he was gone. He walked into his room and all the boys were sitting on the ends of their beds, all looking nervous. When they saw Harry they all stood up, and Ron went up to him.

'Where the bloody hell have you been?' Ron scolded Harry.

'I've been out. What has happened that everyone is so tense?' Harry walked to his bed and put his Firebolt on top of his trunk, waiting for an answer.

'They're missing Harry. Amber and Hermione. They just…vanished.' Ron was trying to be gentle with the news.

Harry stopped moving; this was all just a bad dream. That shadow had something to do with it, he just knew it. The last words that he said to Amber started ringing in his head, over and over again. '_You're just being stupid… don't you ever get tired of nagging me._' Amber wasn't dead; she was just missing, so Harry didn't have anything to worry about.

'Harry? Are you alright?' Ron walked up behind him and tried to get him to snap out of his trance.

'When did they go missing Ron?' Harry turned around, gripping Ron hard by the shoulder.

'Shortly after you left. Hermione went to look for Amber after she didn't come with you. That's was the last time any of us saw them.' Ron pulled his shoulder out of Harry's grip and rubbed it.

'I have to go look for them…'

'You can't Harry! They won't let you.' Ron tried to talk sense into Harry's head, but it just didn't seem to work.

'You and me, Ron…I'll get one of the schools broom's…'

'Harry, no! We can't go. People from the ministry are looking for them.'

Harry looked up and his eyes flickered. If the ministry was involved this was something to do with Voldemort.

'You don't think that…'

'The ministry thinks it does…' Ron answered and finished Harry's question.

Harry couldn't go look for them, and he couldn't help the ministry. He sat on his bed, his eyes wide and not blinking. If Voldemort had them, how could he ever forgive himself? All he could do was wait, for what he didn't know.


	34. Confundus or Not?

It had been a week since the second task, and a week since Amber and Hermione went missing. The ministry said that if they didn't find them in the next few days, they would give up the search. Harry and Ron were wrecks already; they had no more than a few hours of sleep a night and every time they heard a noise they jumped up to see if it was Hermione or Amber. It might've been a Saturday, but it sure didn't feel like a weekend for Ron and Harry. They were sitting on the common room couch, nodding off every few seconds.

'Wake up you two!' Someone shook them both by the shoulders, waking them up suddenly.

'What?' Harry mumbled.

He looked up and saw Cerise frowning down on them. She looked really angry.

'My sister is missing and you two sit here sleeping! Some boyfriend you are!' Cerise shook her head and held out her wand, calling _accio _for Harry's broom.

'What are you going to do with my broom? How did you get in here?' Harry asked standing up, demanding and answer.

'What does it matter how I got here? You're going to be using your broom Potter.' Cerise shook her head and pointed to another broom leaning against the wall right next to the portrait hole.

'Redhead, you're going to use my broom. I'll use my sister's.' She called _accio_ for Amber's broom as well, and both the Firebolts came down the stairs.

'We can't go look for them. The ministry…' Harry reasoned, but she wouldn't hear anything of it.

'The ministry what? My sister is missing and they're going to call off the search in a few days. I won't let that happen, no matter what you guys think of me hating my sister.'

She could read minds too no doubt, as that's what they were both thinking.

'My name's Ron by the way.' Ron said, answering the redhead comment.

'No matter, I won't remember you by tomorrow.' Cerise took Amber's broom and mounted it, pointing her wand at the biggest window in the common room and opening it.

'Get on those brooms now.' She sounded threatening, and Harry and Ron did as they were told.

They hovered in mid-air, agreeing to first start on school grounds then going further beyond the Dark Forest. They flew out the open window, heading out over the open school grounds. They weren't searching for long, as their brooms were fast and the open part of the school grounds was deserted. They headed for the Dark Forest, weaving through the trees and looking for any sign of footprints. There were none, as they expected. They agreed to separate, to search different areas at once. Ron headed for the owl tower, Harry for the mountains and Cerise even further beyond the mountains and Hogsmeade. It was late afternoon, and there was no sign of anything yet. They were hoping to get something soon; Harry was getting worried about Amber and Hermione. They were gone a whole week already, what was the chance that they would turn up alive? Harry was flying through the cracks in the mountains when Ron flew back to him.

'I found them! They're at the owl tower!' Ron shouted a hundred yards from Harry.

This was some kind of joke; he could've found them that easily. They had only been looking for two hours, and the ministry had been looking as well, and they just turned up.

'You're joking Ron!' Harry shouted back.

Ron shook his head, and said it again. Ron wasn't a joker like George and Fred, he knew when to be serious, and now was one of those times. Harry followed Ron at a speed, and on the way Cerise was coming back and flew alongside them on Amber's Firebolt.

'Why are you two in such a hurry? She shouted above the wind rushing past them.

'Ron found them!' Harry shouted back.

Cerise looked absolutely dumbfounded. That was what Harry probably looked like when he heard the news.

'Hurry up Redhead! That's a Viper, push it for all its worth.' Cerise shouted to Ron flying in front.

Ron didn't pay attention to what brand the broom was, so he pushed the broom to its limit. They all lay as flat as they could on their brooms; and sped off towards the owl tower. They circled the owl tower and landed gently, putting their brooms up against the wall. Ron put his finger to his lips for them to keep quiet. They couldn't hear anything, Ron wasn't even sure that they were still there. They tiptoed into the tower, but they still couldn't hear anything. Then they heard giggling at the top of the tower. That was Amber's laugh, Harry knew it well, he always said it sounded like mermaid's singing bubbles after he figured out the egg. They ran up the stairs, Harry couldn't believe that they had found them, and so easily. At the landing on the top of the stairs, Amber had Hermes on her shoulder and Hermione was laughing at something Amber said. They were still in the clothes they had on when they disappeared. When Harry saw Amber again, it was such a weird feeling. He knew she had only been gone a week, but he felt like he hadn't seen her in years. She looked different somehow, the same, but different. She stood differently and talked differently.

'Amber?' Cerise called out.

Amber and Hermione turned around, and looked at them. For a second it looked like they didn't even recognise them. They walked up to Amber and Hermione and talked to them.

'Where have you been? The ministry has been looking for you.'

They still looked completely oblivious. But then Hermione's eyes sparkled with a flicker of recollection.

'Why have they been looking for us? We've been here all along.'

What on earth were they talking about? They've been missing and the ministry looked everywhere for them.

'You two have been missing for a week. Don't you remember?' Ron asked them.

Amber and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

'Don't' be silly Ron! We've been here all along.' Hermione giggled.

Harry knew what had happened to them, they had a Memory Charm put on them. But they didn't know anything of such importance that someone had to take it away.

'What's the date today?' Cerise asked them.

'It's the 24th of February! The second task was just a few hours ago.' Hermione said.

They had a whole week's memory wiped from their minds. Who was going to tell them that they had a whole week unaccounted for? Amber still hadn't said a word, if they only knew what had happened a few hours after the second task, and then Amber must've remembered her and Harry's fight. She did look angry; Harry noticed when he first saw her. Her and Hermione were probably talking about the fight Amber and Harry had.

'We must take you to Dumbledore, he's been wanting to see you.' Cerise said.

'But he just saw me a few minutes ago! What could the old man possibly forgotten?' Amber said frustrated.

That wasn't like Amber; she respected Dumbledore like he was the Minster of Magic himself. And it wasn't like when she had the Imperious curse on her either, this was like if she had no inhibitions at all. To Harry it seemed as if she had layers of her personality stripped away and replaced with something else, something else entirely. They walked down to the brooms leaning against the tower, where there were only three brooms. Two of them were going to have to share.

'Amber and Harry, you can take Amber's broom. Hermione and Ron, you take Harry's. I'll take mine and go straight back to Slytherin common room.' Cerise dictated to them, and they didn't say anything otherwise, they just followed her plan.

'Take them to Dumbledore; he'll want to see them. Maybe he can restore some of their memory.' Cerise told Harry and Ron.

They took off; Cerise went to the back entrance of the school and went down to Slytherin common room from there. Harry and Ron took Amber and Hermione to the front entrance of the school, taking them to Dumbledore's office.


	35. Forgotten Memories

Harry and Ron were sitting in the back of Dumbledore's office. They were far away from the conversation Dumbledore was having with Hermione and Amber. He was no doubt telling them that they had been missing for a week, and that they had their memory wiped. Dumbledore stood up and walked towards Harry and Ron.

'You take miss Granger and miss Galaxia back to their rooms and let them rest. I put a spell on them for that memory charm, and half an hour from now, they will be asleep. But stay with them, they will be having some sort of fit as they regain their memory. Don't be discouraged if they don't seem like themselves, its only the charm.' Dumbledore finished off by clapping his hands and speaking loudly for all of them to hear.

'Best you all be off now and get some rest.' The stairs wound up to them and took them back down, with Dumbledore watching them go down as far as they could see. They were cramped on the stairs, as no one wanted to get too close to anyone else. When they got out at the bottom of the stairs, they walked for Gryffindor tower, but it was a good fifteen minute walked from Dumbledore's office, and they only had half an hour to get there. Harry and Ron walked fast, but Amber and Hermione were trailing behind.

'Come on you two. Hurry up!' Ron shouted.

Hermione and Amber ignored him, still walking slowly. They looked tired, no doubt what happened exhausted them, and they didn't even realise it.

'What's the hurry? It's not like we have to go anywhere.' Amber said.

Amber was acting different, and so was Hermione in a way. They couldn't pinpoint how differently was acting Hermione just yet, but Amber's was obvious already. It took them twenty minutes instead of just fifteen to get there, and now they had to convince them to get to bed in ten minutes.

'I think it's best you two go catch up on your rest. You look really worn out.' Harry said, handing Amber her broom.

But they just looked at him like that was a stupid suggestion.

'We were going to go sleep anyway…' Hermione said, now being very snobbish.

There was Hermione's change, now that they could see it. But Dumbledore said that it was only the charm, and that they were going to change as soon as they regained their memory. Amber and Hermione went up the stairs to their room, and Ron and Harry followed them up to their room. When they got their, Parvati and Lavender were leaving the room, not even looking back at Harry and Ron.

'Think it was Amber and Hermione?' Ron asked.

Harry nodded. They were starting to act like Slytherins more and more each minute. They knocked on the door, and Hermione and Amber were lying on their beds laughing. Harry and Ron stood at the door, looking at them.

'Did you see Parvati's face? She looked terrified!' Hermione laughed.

Amber laughed at Hermione's joke about Parvati. Then Amber saw Harry and Ron standing at the door, looking at both of them.

'Did you forget something?' Amber asked.

'No, Dumbledore told us to watch you.' Ron said.

'He told YOU to watch US!' Hermione said like it was some kind of ridiculous idea.

Ron and Harry ignored them and sat on their trunks at the end of their beds.

'Really, I don't think we need looking after, so you two can go.' Amber said rudely.

But Harry and Ron stayed, not budging off the trunks. They knew it was the spell speaking, and that in a few hours the old Amber and Hermione would be back.

'Just wait, just a few more minutes.' Harry said to Ron.

'What? A few minutes for what?' Hermione asked.

'Just wait.' Harry said.

Amber and Hermione laughed at Harry again, but it was weird what happed next. Unexpectedly Amber and Hermione stopped, and silence fell over them both. They were fast asleep, not even moving, and it barely looked like they were breathing.

'Finally!' Harry said.

Harry sat on the end of Amber's bed, and Ron on the end of Hermione's. They had nothing to do, just to wait and see if Amber and Hermione would return back to normal. After what seemed like forever, but was only really and hour, Amber and Hermione started dreaming, or so it seemed. They were getting their memories back, one by one. They had to dream it, so they could relive it. Hermione and Amber both sat up, and started screaming, like they were relieving their worst nightmare. Hermione curled up into a ball on her bed, shaking with a cold sweat. Amber held her knees up to her chin and started rocking back and forth, mumbling words to herself. Ron saw to Hermione, and Harry to Amber. Harry leaned into close to Amber, trying to calm her down. He put his arm around Amber's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

'Shh. It's okay. We're here.' He whispered softly.

'Voldemort. No. I won't. Not ever.' Amber was mumbling, tears starting to well into her eyes.

'It's ok. Voldemort isn't here, he won't hurt you.' Harry said again.

Amber looked up at Harry, her eyes were going red from the tears. She looked as if she heard Harry for the first time. She almost jumped into Harry's arms that were still around her; hugging him back so hard he could barely breathe.

'I'm so sorry Harry. I was so stupid. I'm so sorry. You were right. I was being stupid…' Amber sobbed between her words.

Harry knew she was talking about the fight they had, but Harry also knew that he was in the wrong. He walked away when Amber probably came to his room to tell him everything, and he didn't even realise it until he wrote the letter to Sirius.

'You're not the one who should be sorry. I was so stubborn and stupid. Please forgive me…' Harry whispered.

Amber just nodded while Harry was holding her, she was really upset and didn't want to speak anymore. What memory she had just regained must've been horrific to shake her up so bad. Harry was rubbing Amber's back softly, and looking over her shoulder to see how Ron was doing with Hermione. Hermione was saying the same things Amber was, the things about Voldemort. Ron wasn't having much progress with Hermione; she wouldn't pay any attention to him. Harry showed Ron to hold onto Hermione; it would make her open up. Ron picked Hermione up and held her tight. Hermione started crying, like Amber did, but not for the same reason.

'I can't hurt Harry. Not ever.' Hermione wept.

Harry heard what Hermione said, and knew this had to do with Voldemort getting him back for surviving. Amber nodded in agreement with Hermione, but she didn't say anything. Harry didn't know what to do; he wished Dumbledore had told him more about what was going to happen. As if by a total fluke, Dumbledore walked in the door, holding a massive silver bowl.

'We shall see what is so devastating about what happened…' Dumbledore said placing the bowl on Amber's bed. Amber looked at it, and she knew what to do. Amber reached into her jacket sleeve for her wand, but it wasn't there. Dumbledore reached into his sleeve and pulled out Amber's wand.

'The ministry found it the day after you disappeared.' He gave Amber her wand and handed Hermione hers as well.

Amber took her wand, and put it to her head. She closed her eyes and thought long and hard about what she had dreamt and relived. She pulled her wand away from her head, silvery white fog coming off of her head. She did the same with Harry to get his Hogsmeade form signed, and this was just the same but instead she was putting it in the bowl.

'Miss Granger, same with you.' Dumbledore took the bowl and put it on Hermione's bed.

Hermione stared at it for a while, but she didn't know what to do.

'Cast you memories into the pensieve…' He said, and then Hermione knew what to do.

The bowl was filling up with the silvery white fog, and they could see their memories, all of the past week's memories.

'We shall now delve into the pensieve.' Dumbledore told them.

They nodded, not knowing what they were letting themselves in for. Dumbledore put his hand over the pensieve, and waited of the others to do the same.

'On my signal, all of us will put our hands into the pensieve…' They waited then Dumbledore nodded. They stuck their hands in, and fell into what seemed like another world.


	36. The Pensieve

They landed hard on a cold stone floor, dust billowing out from under them. They all looked up to look for Dumbledore, but he wasn't coming.

'He's not coming. He wants us to see this for ourselves.' Amber said.

'He can't just leave us! We don't know how to get out!' Ron said, almost on the edge of panicking.

'It's a pensieve Ron, we won't stay here forever. When Hermione and my memories are combined, we will see all ends of the story, like a movie.' Amber said, waiting for something.

'What's a moovy?' Ron asked.

Harry, Amber and Hermione just laughed at Ron. He didn't know anything about the muggle world. Amber was tapping her foot impatiently, still waiting for something.

'What are you waiting for?' Harry asked Amber.

'Waiting for sound…' Amber said like that was the answer to all their questions.

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'We have to wait for our memories to combine, like two sides of coin. When I was little, my mom would use a pensieve to see if my sister or me was telling the truth. We'll see all my and your memories at the same time.' Amber explained.

It made a lot of sense, considering how long it was taking for anything to happen. Then they heard a door squeak.

'Come, we must go look for us.' Amber said to the others.

The walked through the house, checking every door and passage. Harry thought that this house looked familiar, so familiar it was like he had almost been there before. They carried on further, up the stairs and towards the top floor. The stairs seemed familiar; he knew he had seen these stairs before. The heard a shrill voice speaking at the top of the stairs, and all of them stopped excluding Ron, who walked into them in front of him.

'Why did you stop?' Ron asked.

They all recognised that voice, the way it was cold and vile to every syllable.

'Voldemort…the last day we were here…' Amber whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

It was Voldemort, speaking to his captives.

'You will do as I say, or Harry Potter will pay for your insolence.' That shrill voice said again from the armchair.

They inched closer to the door, seeing Amber and Hermione shackled around the legs and arms and chained to the wall. They could barely move, and too afraid to speak. Hermione and Amber were standing in the doorway, looking at their memory-selves. They knew what was going to happen next, and started flinching at the though of it.

'_Crucio_!' The shrill voice shouted.

Amber and Hermione were writhing on floor, as far as their chains and shackles would let them. They yelled out as loud as they could, with a white-hot pain moving through their bodies. They were cringing and tears were running down their cheeks. The real Amber and Hermione were standing in the doorway, flinching with every movement of their other selves.

'Will you agree now?' Voldemort said, his voice dripping with malevolence.

'Never! I won't hurt Harry!' Amber shouted at him.

Wormtail came and unshackled Amber, leading her to the armchair where Voldemort was. Amber stood in front of the chair, a picture of defiance. She pulled her shoulders out of Wormtail's hands, throwing herself sideways and forward. A skeletal, white hand reached up for Amber's head. She wouldn't let him touch her, pulling her head up and away, all the while also trying to get away from Wormtail.

'Now now. Can't put up such a big fight without your wand can you?' Voldemort said cruelly.

'You're forgetting about one thing…' Amber said boldly.

'I'll take that away from you if you even try. Don't test me, you'll lose those Elemental powers before you even mastered them.' Voldemort said.

Ron and Harry looked at the real Amber, Hermione knew already because she was there, but she also looked surprised.

'Well he just kind of ruined everything the ministry was working for.' Amber shook her head.

Harry would talk about this later with Amber.

'Not so tough now, are you?' Voldemort teased.

Wormtail held Amber tightly with her arms behind her back, and let Voldemort touch Amber on the head.

'You won't hurt Harry, but he has done enough to hurt you.' Voldemort said, knowing this would make Amber upset.

Amber tried to say something, but she couldn't do anything. Wormtail took her again and shackled her next to Hermione. Harry put his arm around the real Amber and kissed her on the side of her forehead.

'I'm really sorry.' Harry whispered.

Amber smiled back at him; she knew he knew what she was feeling in her memory.

'Now, let's see if the mudblood will convert…' Voldemort said.

Both Hermione's sneered at him, but didn't say anything.

'Convert? What does he mean?' Ron asked.

'You'll see…' Hermione said putting her finger to her lips.

Wormtail unshackled Hermione, picking her up off the ground. Hermione was possibly more defiant than Amber, throwing her legs in every which way. Wormtail tried to hold Hermione still, but it was near impossible.

'A mudblood with a bit of fight in her. She'll do well as a Deatheater.' Voldemort laughed.

Ron and Harry almost fell over from the shock, Voldemort wanted them to join his Deatheaters and kill Harry.

'Why do you need us? You have enough Deatheaters to do it for you!' Hermione shouted, still kicking up a fuss.

'Ah, but you see, I have no Deatheaters in Gryffindor, which is where Harry Potter likes to call home.'

Hermione wouldn't stop kicking, hoping she could get a kick somewhere on Wormtail. She did, and Wormtail fell to the ground. Hermione grabbed his wand and set Amber free. They started running for the doorway, but they didn't reach it. Voldemort put the Crucio curse on them a few steps from the doorway. Amber and Hermione were writhing right in front of them; their eyes were closed in pain. Real Amber and Hermione weren't even watching, their faces were buried into Ron and Harry's jackets. The screaming was so loud none of them could even think anymore.

'When you have realised you were wrong to choose Dumbledore's side, you'll come crawling back.' Voldemort said harshly and cast a memory charm on them.

There was a loud pop then Amber and Hermione were gone. He had apparated them to the owl tower, where they were found. Then stone floor started disappearing, and the whole house stared fading. They were going back out the pensieve, leaving these memories behind. They landed back on the floor, in Amber and Hermione's room.

'Holy hell! Was that what happened?' Ron asked.

Amber and Hermione nodded. That was one of the few memories that they were willing to forget forever.

'Voldemort wanted you two to join the Deatheaters?' Harry asked.

'Yes, but we couldn't Harry.' Amber replied.

'What was he threatening you with? Was he going to kill you?' Ron asked.

'No. He was going to turn us into muggles, in every sense of the word. No magic, no memory of Hogwarts or Diagon alley, or the memory of who we met.' Hermione said sadly, rethinking about it.

Amber put her arm around Hermione's shoulders; she knew how she was feeling.

'I couldn't imagine being a muggle. Not after all the things I've learnt about magic. I always knew this, it's in my blood. I didn't want it to be taken away.' Amber said, Hermione agreeing with her silently.

Harry knew what they meant. After living with the Dursleys and the way they treated him, he always wanted a different life. When he got it, he would've done anything to keep it, and still would.

'I think they need more rest, they look a little shaky around the knees.' Dumbledore said, taking the pensieve off of Amber's bed.

They didn't say anything more. Amber and Hermione climbed into their beds, getting ready to take a long nap. Harry and Ron were following Dumbledore through the door when he turned around, stopping them in their tracks. They walked straight into the pensieve, shaking the fog in it.

'Please stay with them until they fall asleep. You are their friends and I'll make exception for you by Professor McGonagall.' Dumbledore carried on walking; Ron and Harry stood where they were for a while and turned to go back to Amber and Hermione's room. They were already lying down, they even looked asleep already.

'You two still awake?' Harry whispered.

Hermione didn't answer or even move; Hermione was really tired so she was asleep already. Ron walked away in the direction of his room; there was no reason to stay if Hermione was asleep already. Amber picked her head up off her pillow, and looked at Harry.

'He didn't tell you to watch us again, did he?' Amber asked softly.

'Afraid so. I got the feeling he was really worried about you two.' Harry said, coming closer to Amber's bedside.

'Thank Merlin its all over. He was so…so…' Amber shook all over.

'Thank Merlin you're both alright.' Harry said softly, sitting on the edge of Amber's bed. Amber reached for Harry's hand that was on the bed.

'The whole time I was there, I thought only of you and that stupid fight we had. I never had a chance to tell you…' Amber stopped midway through her sentence.

'Tell me what?' Harry asked again.

'That I love you.'

She said it. It felt like forever that Harry had been waiting for her to say that. Amber looked up at him with her wide eyes. He dropped down and kissed her gently on the lips.

'I love you too.' Harry smiled.

Amber held his hand tighter, and her eyes started closing sleepily. It wasn't long until she was asleep. Harry didn't have anywhere to go, and Ron was probably dragged into a prank with Fred and George. Harry left his hand in Amber hand, and lay down next to her. She looked so different, so worn out. Her face was thinner, and her skin more pale. She was so beautiful, inside and out, how could anyone ever want to do this to someone willingly? Harry couldn't think of doing that to anyone, except maybe Draco. Amber looked at peace, not like in the pensieve, she looked so scared and always on alert. Harry took a strand of Amber's hair and twirled it in his fingers. Soon he was also asleep, right next to Amber.


	37. Fun Times

When Harry woke up, the room was totally dark. It was already night, and they had slept all through the afternoon. Amber was still asleep, and still holding his hand tightly. Harry kissed Amber on the forehead and pulled her closer to him. Amber looked up at Harry from the hold of his arms.

'What's the time?' Amber mumbled.

'I think it's about time we got up.'

Amber sat up, folding her legs behind her. She looked around the room for Hermione, but her bed was empty.

'Hermione must've gone down already.' Amber said, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

Harry was still lying on her bed, with his arms behind his head. He pulled Amber down again, and held her in a tight bear hug.

'What are you doing mister?'

'I'm just giving you a big hug.' Harry smiled.

'Oh sure you are. That what every guy says…' Amber joked.

Harry kissed her softly on the lips, and Amber returned his kiss. They were still lying down, and kissing all the time. Harry kissed her harder, and slid his hand up the back of Amber's top. Amber held his arm still for a while, and pulled out of the kiss, sitting up and looking down at him.

'Did you just do that?' Amber asked.

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around Amber's waist.

'Yes. Am I not allowed to?' Harry asked mischievously.

'I'm not saying you're not allowed to…' Amber smiled.

'Good.' Harry smiled as well and kissed Amber again.

They were kissing for a long time, before they noticed the light came on. There was a bright flash and then laughs. Harry looked towards the door where Hermione and Ron were standing.

'This is for the good memories!' Hermione laughed.

She held up an old Polaroid camera, and the film that just came out.

'Thought you might like to keep it.' Hermione smiled and gave it to Amber.

The photo was taken right before they stopped kissing from the flash. It was one of the magicked moving pictures, and it showed Harry and Amber pulling out of their kiss and looking at the camera.

'Good to see you're feeling better.' Harry smiled.

'Can't be hung up on THAT forever!' Hermione smiled back.

'What do you say to making it known that we're back at Hogwarts?' Amber smiled.

The other three nodded. Harry was glad that Amber and Hermione weren't going to be worried about this Voldemort thing forever.

'Let's get dressed up for dinner, Hermione. I have the feeling someone's not going to be too impressed to see us.'

Hermione smiled, she knew what Amber was talking about. They chased the boys out of their room, and got dressed into cocktail dresses. Hermione got into a deep chardonnay cocktail dress and Amber got into a black and white cocktail dress. Amber put a spell on their hair, to make it straight and sleek. Hermione did a spell for both of theirs make-up. And in less then seven minutes, they were dazzling.

'Ready to wow those wannabe's?' Amber asked.

'Sure. Now that I look like this.' Hermione laughed.

They opened the door to their room, with Ron and Harry waiting right outside. Their first reaction was jaw dropping, literally.

'Is this what you meant by dressed up?' Ron asked, snapping his jaw shut.

'This is exactly what we meant Ron.' Hermione smiled.

'Why did you get dressed so fancy for dinner?' Harry asked Amber.

'You'll see. It's our little surprise.'

They went off towards the Great Hall, where everyone was already waiting for their supper. The doors were closed, and there was a lot of noise coming from inside.

'Ready Hermione?' Amber asked.

'Of course. Always was.' Hermione smiled.

Harry and Ron thought this must all be part of a plan. They didn't know if it was working yet or not. Amber pushed open the doors, and the hall progressively fell quiet, and then started up with whispers again.

'They're still alive?'

'When did they get back?'

Most of the houses showed concern for their wellbeing, but the only table that didn't look happy was Slytherin. Most them looked taken aback.

'Just the reaction I was hoping for.' Amber said to Hermione over her shoulder.

Harry and Ron were walking behind Amber and Hermione, taking a look at everyone's faces. The Slytherins didn't look happy in the least, least of all, Draco Malfoy. They all looked so disbelieving. Amber and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, and looked at the rest of their house.

'Nice to be back.' Amber said with a smile on her face.

Some people still weren't reacting, they all looked at Amber and Hermione wide-eyed.

'What? No greeting?' Hermione joked.

Tiffany and Cedric came over from the Hufflepuff table, and Alistar came from the Slytherin table.

'Where have you been? You just go missing and the ministry…' Tiffany stopped talking and hugged Amber.

'Well we're back. Aren't you happy to see us?' Amber smiled at Cedric from Tiffany's hug.

'We've all been worried sick. The ministry has been saying that you were…dead.' Cedric said.

Tiffany let go of Amber and then Cedric hugged her picking her up out of her seat.

'It's a long story. I'm sure the whole school will have some or other story by tomorrow.' Amber smiled.

Cedric wouldn't put Amber down; he was holding her up in mid-air, hugging her all the time.

'Put me down Cedric.' Amber laughed.

'If anything had ever happened to you, I don't know what I would've done.' Cedric smiled.

Alistar hugged Amber, but not nearly as long as Cedric did. Harry was sitting quietly watching all of Amber's guy friends hugging her. Harry was getting jealous, and he didn't even realise it.

'Tell you what? Just the four of us by the lake tomorrow? Catching up on good times.' Amber smiled and they all nodded.

'See you then. Eight o' clock sharp.' Amber said to all of them.

They all went to their tables and Amber sat back down.

'Good to see some people are happy to see us.' Hermione said, pointing to the Slytherins.

'But we know something about the Slytherins that they don't now about…' Amber winked at Hermione and she smiled.

Harry was jealous of Amber and all her guy friends, they knew Amber better than him and they knew her for longer. But Amber chose Harry over them, which was a sure sign that she liked him more than them. Harry couldn't believe he was thinking these thoughts. He was turning into the jealous boyfriend, just like Draco.

'I still like you more Harry.' Amber smiled and kissed him on his red-hot cheek.

'Why couldn't I have a normal girlfriend…?' Harry thought and sighed.

'Would you have me any other way?' Amber asked jokingly.

Amber was getting dressed already to go to the lake. It was a Sunday and everyone was lazing about or still sleeping. Amber hadn't spoken to her friends in a long while, and they understood her better than anyone else. She got dressed into her jeans and sneakers, and a black top. Amber didn't expect Hermione to see her off, and she was still sleeping. Amber went to the door and looked back at the other three girls sleeping in the room.

'Off so early?' Someone asked Amber before she closed the door.

'Morning Harry.' Amber smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'Are you going to the lake already?' Harry asked again.

'Yeah. I said I'd meet them at eight o' clock. We might go to Hogsmeade later with everyone else.'

Harry waited for Amber to invite him along, smiling expectantly. But that never came.

'I'll see you later Harry. Maybe just now in Hogsmeade.' Amber smiled and kissed him on the cheek again.

'See you just now babe.' Amber went down the stairs and disappeared out of Harry's sight.

'Well that sure was nice of her, wasn't it?' someone asked from behind Harry.

'What?' before Harry turned, Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Girls. They just don't get it, do they?' Ron said with a sigh.

'What on earth are you getting at, Ron?' Harry asked, very confused.

'It's so obvious Harry! You're jealous of Amber going down to the lake with Cedric and Alistar.'

Ron knew Harry wanted to laugh at this stupid idea, but Ron knew him better than that.

'Is it that obvious?' Harry asked.

'Afraid so.' Ron shook his head and held it low.

'She's known them so much longer than me…' Harry sighed.

'But she chose you Harry!' Ron slapped Harry hard on the chest to make him stop feeling sorry for himself.

Ron was making the best sense, but Harry still felt a bit jealous. Cedric and Alistar were handsome, and definitely charming, but Amber still chose him.

'You're right Ron. I'll see her in Hogsmeade.'

'Good, now stop feeling sorry for yourself and lets get down to Hogsmeade.' Ron pushed him in the direction of their room.

Harry and Ron got dressed quickly and headed down into the common room, where Hermione was waiting for them to head into Hogsmeade.

'Where's Amber? I didn't see her this morning.' Hermione asked.

'She went down to the lake with her friends, don't you remember?' Harry said.

'Oh yeah. Must've slipped my mind.' Hermione tilted her head, confused that she forgot.

'We can go down to Hogsmeade now, nothing else here.' Ron said, pushing them out the portrait hole.

They went down to Hogsmeade, and went to all their usual shops and got sweets and pranks.

'Still think you're going to meet Amber today? Ron asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what Amber and her friends were talking about, but it sure was taking a while. They went down to the Three Broomsticks after they came out of Zonko's Joke Shop. And not much to Harry's surprise, Amber and her friends were there, laughing themselves silly about something. Amber's eyes flickered brightly when she saw them come in the door.

'Harry! We were about to come looking for you. Come join us for some butter beer.' Amber took Harry by the arm and dragged him towards her table.

Harry tugged his arm out of Amber's hand and stood back.

'I think we'll just go back to the castle. See you just now.' Harry put his hands in his jeans and headed back to the door, with Hermione and Ron following him, confusedly.

'I thought we were gonna have some butter beer or something…' said Hermione, pointing back at the Three Broomsticks

'Everything alright Harry?' Ron asked.

Harry just wished he could say that everything wasn't alright, he was insanely jealous of Cedric and Alistar, and he couldn't explain it.

'Just fine Ron.' He said through gritted teeth.

They went back to the castle, and Amber was still in the Three Broomsticks, wondering what had happened with Harry. She went and sat down with her friends again, wondering why Harry was acting the way he was.

'Everything alright?' Alistar asked.

only her sister.' Harry bunched up his pillow up under his chin and frowned.

Amber nodded, thinking if Harry was still jealous. He couldn't be jealous of Cedric and Alistar, they were just her friends. If only Harry could know everything that she was doing for him, he'll appreciate it in the end.

'What do you say we play a game of team Seeker when we get back? You and me against Alistar and Tiff?' Cedric asked Amber.

'Sure sounds like fun.' Amber smiled and tried not to think what Harry would be like by the time she got back to the Gryffindor tower.

They all got up and went back to the castle, stopping at the Quidditch pitch. They all shouted _accio_ for their brooms. They came flying down towards the pitch, and along with it with a small bag tied to Cedric's broom.

'My lucky Snitch.' Cedric smiled, taking the Snitch out of its small, velvet bag.

'You still got that thing? Tiffany laughed.

'I earned this Snitch! It's my lucky charm.' Cedric held it up and let it flying away.

'Right, like letting it fly into your head is a way of earning it.' Alistar shook his head and laughed.

Cedric frowned and got onto his broom, kicking off from the ground.

'Better hope my Snitch doesn't fly into your head!' Cedric laughed back at him.

They all got onto their brooms and got ready to play team Seeker. Meanwhile, Harry was in his room, looking out onto the school grounds. Far in the distance he could see some people playing in the Quidditch stadium.

'At least they're having a good time…' He thought.

Why was Harry thinking like this? He knew Amber wouldn't do anything with them, but it was the boys he didn't trust.

'I must stop thinking like Draco; there was a reason that Amber broke up with him and it wasn't only her sister.' Harry bunched up his pillow up under his chin and frowned.


	38. Preparation

'Excellent game Cedric. Maybe next time you won't have to cheat!' Alistar called up the changing stairs to Cedric.

'And maybe next time you won't have to be such a sore loser!' Cedric called back down.

'A person would swear you two were worst enemies!' Tiffany said and slapped Cedric on the back.

Amber still hadn't said anything since the Quidditch game, and she was thinking particularly about how Harry was acting. It wasn't as much as what he said, but how he portrayed it. Amber thought again, another jealous boyfriend, just what she needed. She left Cedric and Tiffany after a while, and went up to Gryffindor tower alone. In a way, she was sort of dreading seeing Harry, hoping he wouldn't say anything about her having so many guy friends. She couldn't help it really, and she never fancied any of them in that way, they were more like really close cousins than anything else. She'd just come back, and Harry was already being so jealous.

'_Mona flora_' Amber muttered to the portrait of the fat lady.

She obliged and the painting swung open to the common room. Surprisingly, there was almost no one there, excepting Harry, Hermione and Ron. She almost turned to go out the portrait again when it slammed shut in her face. She knew they heard that, so she walked down into the common room and tried to make it all the way across the common room without being noticed, but failed.

'Amber?' Hermione called to her.

Amber turned around, with a look of surprise on her face.

'I didn't see you three there!' said Amber, trying not to look too surprised.

'How can you miss us? Sitting here chattering like three hags!' Hermione said as earnest as she could, without laughing.

'Guess I'm going crazy then…' Amber said with a wonky smile.

Amber sat as far from Harry as she possibly could, without sitting too far away to make it obvious.

'Where were you? You look like you've been through a storm…' Ron said playfully pointing at the hair coming out of Amber's clips.

'I was just playing some team seeker down at the pitch.' Amber forced a smile to look genuine.

'Had fun then did you?' Harry said snappishly.

'Harry…can I please talk to you?' Amber said, standing up and going towards the portrait hole.

Harry followed, reluctantly. They went through the portrait hole, and went down the opposite corridor. They walked for a long while in silence when Amber stopped in the middle of the corridor.

'Harry. Why are you so jealous?'

Harry stopped and saw Amber was about five feet behind him. He turned around, and went back to her.

'Sorry?'

'You heard me. Why are you so jealous?'

Harry was near boiling point, and almost burst out, but kept his voice fairly calm.

'I'm not jealous. I…just…'

'You're jealous Harry. I can see it, and so can Hermione and Ron. Please just…'

'Well it's easy for you to say isn't it? You're not the one who has to see their girlfriend running around with two of the school's most wanted guys!'

Harry was surprised he just said that, and was amazed that it was so easy.

'But I'm not with them all the time Harry! They're my friends, and I haven't spoken to them in ages. Yes, each one of them has asked me out, but I've said no! Why? Cause they're my friends and you're my boyfriend!'

Harry opened his mouth to retort, back kept quiet. Amber didn't look angry or sad, more understanding than Harry thought she would be.

'I'm sorry.' Harry said softly.

'You're forgiven.' Amber smiled.

Harry walked over to Amber, took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Amber smiled again and they walked back down the corridor. They barely walked ten metres when they heard a way too familiar voice.

'Who's was shouting there, my sweet?'

Amber slapped her forehead, mouthed some obscenity and pulled Harry sideways. They appeared in a very dark space, which was barely wide enough for them both. Harry thought he recognised this, because there was a small amount of light coming through the eyeholes.

'Is this where we…' whispered Harry, but Amber quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, but smiled with a nod.

Amber strained to listen to the footsteps coming past, but she paid no attention to Harry. She stood on tiptoes to see through the eyeholes, then stood back down. Harry couldn't ignore how close they were, her stomach was flat up against his and he could feel her warm breath on his face. Harry's hands slid around Amber's waist and ran his hands down her sides. Amber was smiling, Harry could see in the little light there was.

'You know something…there's something about you when you know you're in trouble.' Harry smiled.

Amber suppressed a giggle, and looked out the statue again.

'The first time we were here is when knew I liked you.' Harry said again.

'Oh…well then is kind of awkward…' Amber laughed one last time and tapped the statue with her wand.

They stumbled out the statue, but before Amber straightened out, Harry pulled her close and kissed her, like the first time he wanted to do when they were here.

'Harry! You got to stop doing that!'

'Doing what?'

'Taking my damn breath away!' Amber smiled and took his hand, and they went back to the common room.

The months were wearing on, and the third task was only a few days away. The champions had just found out what the task was and they were all brushing up on their spells, as for Harry, he was trying to learn more complicated spells. Again, it was Hermione and Amber helping him read through an immense amount of textbooks looking for helpful spells.

'Here's one that might help…if you get lost.'

'Might get lost? Harry won't get lost Hermione.' Amber clicked her tongue and carried on looking through her book.

Hermione shrugged and carried on; flipping the pages of the thick book she was holding. Harry could hardly keep his eyes open; each time they closed he could imagine the maze that was being grown in the Quidditch pitch.

'Harry, have you thought about this carefully, I mean, you can pull out if you want…' Amber said, gazing through her lashes at Harry in front of her, sitting at a desk.

'I know I can, I just don't see the point at this stage. I might as well finish.' Harry said, trying to stop a yawn escaping.

Amber tried to stare at him to get her message across, but Harry wasn't even aware. Amber looked back to her book. Hermione and Amber paced past each other in between the two shelves.

'Hermione, I really don't see how this is helping. This is going to be a maze. If anything the things inside will be more cryptic than anything else.' Amber said.

Hermione looked up from her book and stared at Amber.

'Well, it's better to be prepared than go in there with nothing.'

Amber frowned at Hermione and carried on reading her book, and slid against a bookshelf to the ground. She had a piece of parchment ready, writing down any useful spells she could find. She noted some spell for flares and stunning spells for more resilient creatures.

Hermione eventually put the book back in its shelf and grabbed another. She slid a piece of parchment to Harry on the table.

'Here are some useful ones. We can practice them tomorrow.'

Harry nodded sleepily. Hermione ruffled his hair and yawned.

'I'm going to bed; I'll read this first thing in the morning.' She said, referring to her book.

'Yeah, I think I'll get my next one and do that too, seen as though it is ten.' Amber sighed.

Hermione smiled and went to madam Pince, asking for a pass note for Filch.

'Harry, we should get going. You need your rest for tomorrow, so we can practice these spells…'

Harry perked up his head suddenly and looked around him, his eyes alive suddenly.

'Is Hermione gone?' He asked, but he already knew the answer.

Amber still looked around, but Harry jumped up quietly and grabbed her around the waist pulling her down onto his desk.

'Harry, what are you…?'

But Harry clasped his mouth over hers, stopping her from talking. She could feel her heart beating in her throat from exhilaration. He had his hand on the small of her back and the other on her thigh. She pulled back quickly and gasped.

'Madam Pince…'

'Won't come here unless we make a noise…' he smiled.

He pulled her forward again, pulling her legs around him and kissing her again. She followed his lead, locking her ankles behind his back and tangling her fingers in his hair.

'Library closing shortly!' They heard madam Pince shout from her desk.

Amber broke the kiss again and smiled at Harry.

'Come on, we have to go!' She said, grabbing a reasonably thick, black book from the shelf and racing down the aisle. Harry also grabbed a thick-ish book and followed after her.


	39. Third Task

'Harry, aren't you nervous?' Amber asked.

'No.' he lied.

They were walking down to the stadium fairly late in the afternoon. The sun was still high above the horizon, but there was eerie cold breeze in the air. The breeze whipped around Amber's face, causing her to shiver from nervousness.

'You cold?' Harry asked, automatically put his arm around her.

'No. I just got the worst feeling about this…please pull out now Harry, while you still can.'

Harry shook his head; he was adamant that he was going to finish this tournament and prove a point.

They heard the band start playing in the stadium and quickened their pace. Ron and Hermione had left earlier than them, and were already in the stadium. They neared the entrance, and Amber stopped Harry.

'Please Harry. If you…get into any trouble in there, please get out. Promise me.'

Harry nodded and pulled her closer for a hug. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck, and he buried his head in the nape of her neck.

'Please Harry…be careful.' She whispered into his ear.

He nodded quickly and pulled back. He never saw how badly the nerves had affected his friends until this moment. All the weeks that Amber and Hermione had been snapping at each other in the library wasn't an unknown rivalry, it was nervousness, for Harry. He didn't want to say anything, he knew the second he opened his mouth his voice would crack.

'Good luck' Amber smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

Harry went to the stadium floor and Amber went to join Hermione and Ron. They were talking to Harry and Cedric, whom had tied for first place. The enormous hedge opened two separate entrances and they stepped in. The hedge closed behind them, and from there they couldn't see what would be happening. Then Victor and Fleur followed, and that was the last they saw of their champions.

It seemed like hours since the champions had left. The sun had just set and the chilly breeze got a little worse. The stadium was quieter than they could've possibly imagined. Not a single person was talking or cheering, there were whispers every now and then. Fleur had already been disqualified, and now it was only the three boys in the maze.

'Do you think anything had happened?' Ron asked, but no one answered.

Hermione and Amber, who were sitting next to each other, had ended up holding each others hand from suspense. Amber took a deep breath suddenly and tears welled into her eyes.

'Something bad has happened Hermione. Really bad…'

Hermione and Ron looked at her; her face was emotionless except for her tears.

'What happened Amber?' Ron asked, but they heard a sudden pop in front of them.

They looked forward and saw Harry and Cedric. Cedric was on his back on the ground and Harry was crouched over him, blood running down his arm. The band started playing suddenly, and then they were silenced by Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione stood up to see over the crowd, but Amber stayed sitting. She tried to focus her stupid mind reading ability, which wasn't working in the huge crowd. She heard one voice in her head, louder and more panicked than the rest.

'_Voldemort! He's back!'_

She instantly recognised it was Harry's voice in her head, but suddenly it started sounding further and further away. She stood quickly and looked over the crowd. Harry was gone, and Cedric was being covered with a white cloth. She knew that second that Cedric was dead, but she didn't have time to mourn or cry for him. Something bad was happening to Harry. She heard his voice again, this time calmer, but still worried.

'_What the hell is Mad-Eye doing? Dumbledore told him to leave me there.'_

She swallowed hard and ran the the stadium exit, leaving Ron and Hermione staring after her. She heard the thoughts of everyone around her, but this time she just needed to hear Harry. The voices stopped making a noise, even though she was still near the stadium. She heard Harry's voice; he must've seen her running after him.

'_No please just stay there. Don't come after me.'_

Amber stopped. A million things were running through her head. She had to hear Mad-Eye's thoughts as well. He was an auror, he probably knew how to hide his thoughts, but as far as he knew there was no one in the school that could read minds as a genetic trait. She focussed hard.

'_The Dark Lord will be pleased.'_

Suddenly it all hit her. This was a set up. The whole tournament, the way Harry had mysteriously entered without him knowing. Mad-Eye wasn't Mad-Eye. He was someone else. She was already outside the stadium, and Dumbledore was too far for her to tell him what was happening. She grabbed her wand and conjured a special spark. She pointed her wand towards Dumbledore and then she ran to the castle. The spark reached Dumbledore and he saw it. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to his temple. The spark flew into his head and shouted a message.

'_Dumbledore, it's not Mad-Eye that took Harry, it was a Death Eater!'_

Dumbledore immediately pushed through the crowd and ran towards the castle. Snape and McGonagall followed him, seeing the look in his face after the spark had hit him.

Amber was already at the doors, she wasn't going to wait for supervision for what she was about to do. She knew the teachers had just left the stadium, judging by their thoughts. She ran after Harry and Mad-Eye, towards his office, her wand still in hand.


	40. Unceremonious Prize

'Amazing creatures aren't they.'

Harry swallowed hard. He knew Mad-Eye wasn't who he said he was. He was searching frantically for something in his office. Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He knew that it was Mad-Eye who put his name in the cup, and made the trophy into a portkey. Harry was paralyzed, he couldn't do anything. His wand was gone; he thought maybe Dumbledore had taken it from him at the stadium.

'Imagine the Dark Lord's face when he hears that I captured you, in Dumbledore's castle.'

The door burst open, Amber on the other side. She already had her wand out, pointing at Mad-Eye. He pulled out his wand and got ready.

'_Expelliarmus!'_ she shouted. Harry watched the most powerful charm he had ever seen fly in front of him and hit Mad-Eye. It disarmed him, but he still got ready for a fight.

'_Glaxus!'_ Amber shouted again. This time two yellow-white rings clamped Mad-Eye's arms and legs together, making him tumble to the floor.

Dumbledore and Snape arrived at the door, looking at Mad-Eye in this position. Dumbledore saw Amber and Harry in front of him. He knew Amber must've done this, as he had Harry's wand. Dumbledore lifted Mad-Eye up and put him on a chair. Snape forced his mouth open and poured a potion in. He started changing in front of their eyes. There sat a skinnier man, mousy hair, and untrusting looks.

'That's him Dumbledore. The man from my nightmare.'

The man sneered at Harry.

'Show me yours and I'll show you mine!' he croaked.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and back at the man. He grabbed Harry's bloody arm and pulled him towards him, twisting it to see the cut. The man's hand flew forward, and Dumbledore saw the Dark Mark on the man's arm had gotten darker. He looked at Amber.

'Take Harry to the hospital wing immediately.'

Amber obeyed instantly, and pulled Harry away from Dumbledore and led him away from the office and towards the hospital wing. The last thing Amber saw was Snape torturing the man. Harry still hadn't said anything, until he realised that Amber had slung his arm around her shoulders and was carrying most of his weight.

'I'm fine. I really don't need…'

Amber shot him a look and he kept quiet. She could handle his weight well; she wasn't even crouching down under his weight. She opened the door to the hospital wing with a single hand and put Harry down on one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey came running, seeing the blood dripping from Harry's hand. Madam Pomfrey had her wand out already, looking at the blood pooling on the floor.

'Dear Merlin child, what happened?' she asked.

Amber blinked profusely, listening intently to someone else's thoughts.

'Dumbledore wants you to fix his arm and give him Dreamless Sleep potion. Immediate request.'

Madam Pomfrey obeyed, starting to work on his cut. She was soon done, and ran to her office to find the potion.

'How did you find me so quick? How do you know what Dumbledore wants me do?'

Amber didn't answer, she just tapped her head. Harry knew that meant she was reading minds again. Madam Pomfrey returned quickly with the potion.

'Drink this all. You'll sleep for a whole 12 hours.'

Harry took the potion and opened it, the smell was nauseating. He gulped it down in one sip, and soon fell back onto his bed.

Harry woke up after what seemed like five minutes, but he saw the sun was up again and the massive clock above the entrance told him it was eight in the morning. He looked around, Madam Pomfrey was gone and Amber had her head on the edge of his bed, sleeping still. He smiled; a while ago it was the other way around. Then yesterday's reality hit him again. Voldemort was back, and Cedric was dead. Amber sensed him looking at her and woke up. She sat up straight quickly and smiled.

'Morning Harry.' She yawned.

'Morning.'

'Do you feel better now? Dreamless sleep is boring, but still pretty good.'

'Yeah, better I guess.'

'Dumbledore was here. Cedric's memorial is at 10.'

Harry sensed the sadness that was in her voice. He realised suddenly that she and Cedric had been friends since before they even came to school.

'I'm sorry, about Cedric.' Harry mumbled.

Amber nodded, and tears started falling on the bed. Harry sat up and put his arm on her back.

'Cedric is alright now…'

Amber looked up, her eyes red from crying. He sounded so convincing that she stopped crying.

'I hope so.'

'I suppose we better get going.' Harry said, making to get out of bed.

Madam Pomfrey was at his side immediately, bustling over him before she let him leave. Harry shook his head, trying not to think too much about how this whole tournament thing happened. He left with Amber, walking down to the great hall for Cedric's memorial. They didn't say much to each other, they were listening to Dumbledore. When they left they came across the Minister of Magic, who handed Harry a thousand galleons in a bag.

'We were supposed to have a ceremony, but under these circumstances…'

Harry shook his head; he didn't want the money, not with the price it came at. Amber looked at him and smiled. She knew what he was thinking.

'I think they'll know what to do with it.'

Harry smiled and they walked to the tower. There were relieved faces everywhere when they happened across Harry. Fred and George, the trouble makers, were sitting at a table discussing something with gusto.

'Hey guys…' Harry said, and they kept quiet.

'Hey Harry.' The said simultaneously.

Harry dropped the bag of money on the table, making the coins jingle in the bag.

'It's a start up, for Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes.'

Their mouths hung open; they had no idea what to say.

'Harry, we can't take this money…'

'This is your prize money…' the brothers started, and Harry stopped them.

'Let's just say I bought into your business.' Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Amber's waist.

'Besides, if you can't laugh in the hard times, then we'll all be depressed.' Amber smiled at the boys, and they went back to speaking fervently over the subject, which was now their business.

'Way to go Harry. You did it…'

Suddenly time stood still, and he remembered a vague memory from when he looked at the Goblet of Fire and wanted so badly to be in and win the competition. He remembered this feeling, which he wanted so badly, and looked at Amber.

'You knew what I was thinking _then_?'

'Sorry…thought it would make you feel better.'

Harry smiled and pulled her closer, looking into her eyes.

'It did. Thank you.'

Hermione and Ron entered the common room, seeing Harry and Amber.

'It's almost time to go home, again. We're leaving tomorrow.' Hermione said. Amber's eyes went wide and her stomach turned. She couldn't believe her time at Hogwarts had gone so fast.


	41. Goodbye's the Hardest Word

Amber was sitting on the train, next to Harry. She could barely manage to speak, let alone keep a conversation. She would have to tell them, sometime.

'Hey, you've barely spoken. Aren't you excited to be going home?' Hermione asked.

Amber swallowed hard, trying not to think about it. She would be going to Godric's Hollow, and everyday she would see a reminder of Harry, or at least while she was there.

'Yeah…just not as much as you guys though.'

'Me not included.' Harry joked and Amber smiled. She'd miss that sense of humour of Harry's.

She could recognise the shape of the city approaching in the dark. She wheezed out a hard breath. This would hurt them all, if she could read their emotions properly. She could start with the lecture right now, and then they would understand better by the time she had to say goodbye.

'Uhm…I have to tell you guys something really important.'

They all looked at her with a strange look. They probably heard the unsteadiness in her voice. She gulped hard, and tried not to look at them. She leant forward, her elbows on her knees and her arms hanging down between her legs.

'This is really hard for me to say, but I got to. I was never replaced in the Bulgaria team, but I left. I signed up for…early Auror training. I had one year to do what I wanted before I joined, and this was it. I got especially placed because I was an Ornate…and part Elemental. After I get off of this train, I will probably won't see any of you again, unless the ministry wants it to be so. '

Then Amber looked up, to see three astonished faces looking back at her. She could read every emotion right now, anger, sadness, worry, pain…

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'I'm so sorry Hermione, but this is it. I had no idea who I was going to meet here, what friends I'd make…' she looked at Harry, his expression blank. She could feel his heart paining right now, but she knew it would get better. She quickly looked out the window, seeing they were now in the city. The train gave an abrupt halt and a whistle sounded. The train was bustling with students, but no one in her compartment moved.

'We'll never see you again?' Ron asked, but his expression showed he was really sad.

'I'm not saying 'never', after all, all things Harry Potter have an Auror attached to it.' Amber said, but this didn't lighten the mood.

'Come on, we should get off…' Hermione said abruptly. They got off in silence, but they stood on the platform, looking nervously at each other. This was good bye, for an indefinite time.

'I will write every single one of you. I promise. But I can't sign it, but then again you could probably recognise my hand writing.'

Hermione hugged Amber, seeing her parents waiting for her.

'I wish you all the best and I really hope to see you again, even if it's for five minutes.'

Amber smiled at Hermione, and she went to her parents. Ron really didn't know what to say to her, but he hugged her anyway. He went to his mother, who recognised Amber fleetingly and waved to her. Amber turned to Harry; she knew his uncle was standing on the platform on the other side of the wall.

'Don't get into too much trouble.' Amber joked, but Harry couldn't laugh.

'I promise, once this _thing_ is over, I'll be back. I will write, and probably even be assigned something Harry Potter…'

Harry smiled this time, and hugged her. He held on as long as he could before stepping back. He kissed her on the forehead.

'See you soon?'

'I'll be there. Sooner rather than later.'

Harry grabbed his luggage, heading for the wall. He turned to see her one last time, but she was gone, with a whisk of blonde hair leaving his view.

* * *

**Hey guys! If you liked this story and would like to see a follow up, or maybe even a prequel, or just some more of these characters in a one-shot, please vote for it on my homepage poll.**


End file.
